


rihaan drabbles

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Angst and Humor, Anxiety, Conspiracies, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Revenge, Romance, Sexual Tension, Suicidal Thoughts, Therapy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 50,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Vihaan didn't know what he was getting himself into when he agreed to be Riddhima's husband for hire. He had assumed he would be getting money. Instead, he's sent headfirst into a whirlwind of underworld conspiracies, legal corruption, and family politics. The cherry on top? The woman he's slowly falling in love with is broken beyond his imagination.Any other man would have ran away the first chance they got; but not Vihaan. He chooses to stand his ground and be the pillar that the Raisinghanias, especially Riddhima, needs.
Relationships: Ishani Raisinghania/Aangre, Riddhima/Vihaan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. holding hands

Riddhima paced back and forth in the room, fuming.

How dare he touch her! That too in front of everyone! Ever since he was brought home, he’s been trying to take advantage of her one way or another. But no more. Enough was enough. She was going to put him in his place once and for all.

She turned around when she saw  him walk into the room.

“What’s wrong, love? Chehre ki jagah tamatar kyun rakha hua hai?” Vihaan asked with that irritating smug smile on his face.

He closed the door behind him, and Riddhima took a few steps towards him.

“Tumhari  himmat kaisi hui mera haath pakkad ne ki?”

With a tilt of his head, he simply said, “Aise.” He grabbed her wrist, and pulled Riddhima closer. She tried to free herself from his grasp. “What is this? Tumne hi toh kaha tha ki I’m to be your husband, so woh sab karo jo Vansh karta tha.”

“Hum sab ke samne nahi hai. Mera haath chodo.” She demanded in strict words.

Vihaan scrunched his nose, and disagreed. “I think not. Woh kya hai na ki,” He looked down at her hands, “mujhe woh pati wali feeling nahi aari. You know ek husband and wife mein ek certain chemistry hoti hai. Just crackling, sizzling,” He leaned closer with a teasing smile, “something hot, and sexy. Jaise ek doosre ko chue bina rahe nahi sakte.”

Riddhima looked away, and tried to hold in her tears.

Vihaan slid his hand up her arm, and Riddhima froze.

She was reminiscent of the time Vansh had done the same in the piano room. When she had thought he would confess his love to her.

Feeling as though something crumbled inside her, Riddhima shoved Vihaan away.

She couldn’t even bring herself to look at him, let alone reprimand him for his actions.

She turned around, ran into the bathroom, and slid the door shut with great force.

Crumpling to the ground, she brought her knees up, and cried for the love she never got to have.


	2. zipper

Vihaan examined himself one final time in the mirror.

Not a single wrinkle visible on his tux.

Not a single strand of hair out of place.

In short, nothing less than perfect.

Nothing less than Vansh Raisinghania.

Riddhima had dropped out of the blue earlier in the day to tell him about a party she had organized in honor of Vansh’s return. Vihaan knew it wasn’t her idea. The woman freaked out whenever he went in front of anyone in the family. There was no way she would willingly put him out as Vansh in front of a bunch of strangers. Well, strangers to her, not Vansh.

But no worries.

It wasn’t something he couldn’t handle. 

Smirking, he walked out of the bathroom.

He halted when he saw Riddhima.

She had a tight black dress whose hem stopped just above her knees. She had been leaning forward against the vanity desk, her hands reaching behind her to reach for the zipper that was being far too difficult for her.

A mischievous idea came to Vihaan.

Time had come for him to fulfill his duties as a husband.

He stood behind her, and pushed her slightly further against the vanity desk.

“Yeh kya kar rahe ho?” Riddhima asked, looking over her shoulder.

Vihaan didn’t bother to answer. Instead, he took his time to rake his eyes over all the skin that was in front of him. Now, the zipper didn’t look too problematic. Just a single tug upwards and the job would be done. But where’s the fun in that?

He reached out, and pretended to yank at the zipper as if it were truly stuck. After a few seconds of pretending that nothing happened, he crouched down so that the zipper, and her lower back was at his eye level. Leaning forward, he caught the tiny black metal in between his teeth, and pulled upwards. Once it closed a bit of the dress, he let the zipper go, and purposely brushed his wet lips against her hot skin.

The harsh gasp she let out didn’t go unnoticed by him. Despite there not being a lot of room between them, Riddhima turned around.

Fury in her eyes, she grit out, “Tumhe kitni baar kahun apni hadh mein raho.”

Placing his arms on either side of her, he leaned forward while Riddhima leaned back.

“Don’t worry, love. Mein abhi tak apni hadh mein hi hoon. But jis din meine paar kar li, kuch soch ne ki lyak nahi rahogi.”

Riddhima trembled beneath him.

It took Vihaan a few minutes to compose himself. He quickly brandished the smile that annoyed Riddhima.

“But like I said, you don’t have to worry.”

He walked away from her, and turned around.

Fiddling with his cuffs, he told her, “Jaldi se tyaar ho jao. Waqt aa gaya hai ki duniya bhi dekhe ki Vansh Raisinghania ne maut ko kaise haraya.”


	3. chudiyan

Looking up, Daadi smiled seeing her grandson walk in.

“Vansh, aa gaya? Chal, jaldi se moonh haath dho le. Tere liye meine apne haathon se chole bhature banaye hai.”

Vihaan squatted before the elderly woman, and held her hands. “Ghar mein saare naukro ko chuti de di hai kya? Kya zaroorat thi aap ko yeh karne ki?”

Daadi lightly slapped him on the cheek. “Apne pote ke liye kar rahi hoon. Na ki kissi aire gaire ke liye.”

“Phir bhi Daadi.” He turned her hands over, and ran his fingers over the veins on her knuckles. “Jab aap aata goondhte ho, tab haathon pe stress par tha hai na? Phir kya fyada?”

Placing a hand on his cheek, she said, “Daadi ka pyaar milta hai.”

Vihaan didn’t agree. “Daadi ka pyaar,” He raised one of her hands and put it on his head, “ser pe haath rakh kar bhi milta hai. Khud ko dard dene ki koi zaroorat nahi hai.”

“Teekh hai. Agli baar Riddhima se banwa lungi. Ab khush?” Vihaan gave her a grand smile. Looking at the box he brought with him, Daadi asked, “Yeh kya lekar aaye ho?”

Opening the box, he said, “Yeh aap ki laadli Riddhima ke liye lekar aaya hoon.” He hooked his fingers around a few red bangles and held them. “Woh kya hai na ki, aaj kal woh kuch khafa si rehti hai mujhse.”

“Kyun?”

“Itne dino se usse door raha hoon na issi liye.” He gave a cheeky smile.

Seeing Riddhima walk by, Daadi called out to her. “Riddhima idhar aa. Dekh Vansh tere liye kya laaya hai.”

Riddhima, displeased, walked over to them.

“Kaha tha na Daadi,” Vihaan said in a low voice, “Gussa.”

Daadi chuckled. “Jaldi maan jayegi. Fikar na kar. Aise hi tofe dete jaa, aur pighal jayegi.”

“Yehi toh umeed hai Daadi.” Vihaan replied, his mind on something somewhere far away.

Getting up, he strode over to the lovely woman in front of him, and presented the red glass bangles he bought for her.

“Kaise lage?” He asked, looking intently at her.

Riddhima averted her gaze. “Teekh hai.”

“Sirf teekh?” Vihaan teased. “Come on Mrs. Raisinghania.” He picked up one of her delicate wrists. “Yeh kalayian sooni achi nahi lagti.” To further back him up, he looked towards Daadi and asked, “Kyun Daadi?”

“Bilkul sahi kaha tumne Vansh.” Daadi stood, and walked towards Riddhima. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she said, “Riddhima jaan thi hoon jab Vansh nahi tha toh tu ek dam bikhar gayi thi. But dekh, ab toh woh laut aaya hai. Ab apni zindagi mein phir se woh saare rang bhar le jo pehle the.”

Riddhima’s eyes watered, and lips quivered.

Vihaan tugged her wrist closer, and pushed the red bangles down. He saw her wince in pain when he squeezed her hand a little too tight. But that was okay. A little pain was justified given what she had done.

Feigning concern, he asked her, “Kya hua? Zyaada dard toh nahi hora.”

Riddhima looked at him with wet eyes, but gave no response.

Holding the bangle clad wrist, he said to Daadi, “Dekho na. Laal rang aate hi yeh kitni khoobsurat lag ne lagi hai.”

“Bilkul.” Daadi agreed.

Riddhima pulled her hand away, and ran to her bedroom.

“ _ Ufh _ !” Vihaan remarked, staring at Riddhima, “Iska sharmane ka andaaz bhi kamaal ka hai na?”

Daadi patted him on the shoulder. “Chal, ab khaana khaa le. Varna thanda ho jayega.”

“Of course.” He smiled at her, before he left to freshen up.

In her room, Riddhima snapped the door shut behind her. She immediately began removing the bangles, and threw them aimlessly. She didn’t care that some of them broke, and left droplets of blood on her skin. She just wanted them all off her body at once.

She walked over to her cupboard, and pulled out a large box wherein she had stored and sealed all her ornaments. She carefully picked up a wooden box, slid the lid open, and looped her fingers around the red bangles Vansh had last gifted her. She cried as she held them close to her chest.

“Mein kissi aur ki di hui chudiyan kaise pehan sakti hoon Vansh? Yeh toh tumhare saath dhoka hoga na.” She lightly pressed them against her cheek. Her voice broke. “But yeh bhi nahi pehan sakti. Tum ho hi nahi.” She sobbed, as the power of his loss overwhelmed her yet again.


	4. khatta

“Ek baat batao mujhe.” Vihaan spoke, munching over some potato chips. “Tum apni pati ko subah subah nimbu khilati thi kya?”

Riddhima paused in her ironing, and looked over at him annoyed.

“Jab dekho kehti rehti ho Vansh yeh nahi karta, woh nahi karta.” With a cheeky smile, he asked, “Kuch toh karta tha na.”

Fed up with him, Riddhima marched over to the sofa where Vihaan was perched, with the hot iron in her hand. She held it slightly close to him as if she were ready to burn him with it. Vihaan leaned away, and sat up, ready to leap off the sofa if the need arose.

“Ek aur shabd bola na toh tumhara moonh permanently seal kar dungi. Jab se aaye ho baake jaa re ho. Zubaan hai tumhari ya tape recorder. Rukne ka naam hi nahi le ra.”

She huffed, and walked back to the ironing board.

“Ab pata chala ki Vansh kuch kyun nahi kar paya. Biwi roz atyachaar jo karti rehti thi.” He got off the sofa, and made sure to keep plenty of distance between him and her.

Riddhima glared at him. “Mein atyachaar karti thi?”

“Aur nahi toh kya?” Vihaan gestured at the hot iron. “Kissi ka moonh jalane ki dhamki de rahi ho. Yeh atyachaar nahi toh aur kya hai? Bechara,” Vihaan munched over some more chips, “kissi ko bata bhi nahi paya hoga. Kaun believe karega ki uski gudiya jaisi biwi usse abuse karti hai.”

Riddhima inhaled a deep breath, and counted back from ten.

“Haan, haan, saansein lo.” Vihaan commented. “Tumhe apne emotions kam aur dimaag se zyaada kaam chalana chahiye.” He slowly walked up to her. “Ek baar soch lena chahiye, ki meri harkaton ka kya natija hoga. Kahin kissi mausoom ki bali chadh gayi toh?”

Riddhima shook.

Vihaan was pleased.

She looked over her shoulder at him, and Vihaan feigned innocence.

“I mean, you never know ki kab kya ho jaye. So it’s best to be careful no?” He ate a chip, and offered the bag to Riddhima.

She eyed it, and looked back at him.

Vihaan shrugged. “Vaise tumhe bhi nimbu khaana band kar lena chahiye. Jab dekho khatti rehti ho.”

Before she could say anything, Vihaan ran out the room.


	5. moving on

Riddhima looked up from her file, and saw Vihaan stumble into the room.

She rolled her eyes, and walked towards him.

“Tum pee kar aaye ho?”

“Well done Mrs. Raisinghania!” Vihaan clapped. “Aap ki cheel jaisi nazar ko mera salaam.” He bowed before her.

Riddhima rolled her eyes.

With a strict finger pointing at him, she told him, “Tum daaru pee kar yaha nahi aa sakte.”

“Kyun?” He smiled mischievously. Leaning forward, he asked, “Fyada uthaogi?” Riddhima reddened. He swept his eyes over her body, and said, “Vaise agar utha bhi lo then I don’t mind.” He stood up straight. “Puri permission hai tumhare paas.”

Riddhima scrunched her nose in disgust. “Sex ke ilava tumhe aur kuch soch tha bhi hai. Jab dekho ek hi baat pe lage rehte ho.”

Vihaan laughed and fell back against the bed with his arms spread out.

“Kyun na karun. Karne mein maaza hi itna aata hai. Tum karogi toh pata chalega.” Riddhima burned red. Propping himself up on his elbows, he asked her, “Vaise, tumne kiya toh hoga na.”

Riddhima looked away, refusing to answer.

“No?” He laughed in disbelief. He took languid, meaningful steps and towered over her. He lightly touched the corner of her cheek, and spoke to her in a low voice. “Vaise I’m serious Riddhima. Agar karna chahti ho toh I don’t mind.” Shaking, Riddhima was about to pull away, when Vihaan caught her by the wrist, and made her stay put. “It doesn’t have to mean anything, Riddhima. You’re lonely, and I’m willing. Itna kaafi hai.”

“I-I can’t. Vansh-”

“Mar chuka hai.” Vihaan reminded her. “You need to move on. Puri zindagi akele thodi na jee sakti ho.” Cupping her cheek, he told her, “It’ll be fine. Koi kuch nahi kahe ga.” With a chuckle he added, “Least of all me.”

He had leaned in to kiss her, but stopped when Riddhima squeezed her eyes shut, and trembled. A bittersweet feeling ran through him.  


He traced the edge of her face. “Maybe some other time.”

He went to the sofa to get some sleep.

Riddhima stood in her spot, hugging herself.


	6. burn

Vihaan entered the kitchen munching on the last remains of his apple.

He watched Riddhima for a few minutes. The woman aimlessly stirred a wooden spoon in the pan but none of the food was actually being mixed. When smoke began to arise, he walked over, and leaned towards her.

“Vaise toh mein tumhare haath ka kuch bhi khaane ke liye tayar hoon, lekin sorry to say, yeh jala hua khaana mujhe hazam nahi hoga.”

Riddhima startled, and looked down at her burning pan.

“Shit!” She removed the pan from the stove, and carried it over to the sink.

“Agli baar mere khayalo mein khona chaho na, chula bandh kar ke karna.” He turned off the stove. “Pure ghar mein kyun be matlab ki aag laga rahi ho.”

Riddhima looked over her shoulder, and glared at him. “Mein tumhare baare mein nahi soch rahi thi.”

“Chal hath jhooti.” Vihaan winked at her. “It’s okay if you were. After all pati hoon tumhara.”

Riddhima huffed at him. “Nahi ho tum mere pati.”

Vihaan took a last big munch of the apple, and walked over to her. “I am, and you know how I know that? Kyunki tum Vansh Raisinghania ki biwi ho. Aur jahan tak mujhe yaad hai, woh toh mein hoon.”

“Sirf duniya ke liye. Mere liye nahi.” She told him in strict words.

Vihaan shook his head, smiling. “Tumhare liye  bhi  Riddhima.” He threw the apple core out the window. “Woh kya hai na ki, agar biwi hi apne pati ko nahi maanegi, phir duniya kyun kare?”

Riddhima tucked her hair behind her ear. “Yeh toh humne pehle bhi decide kiya tha na. Duniya ke samne hum dono husband and wife hai. But jab koi teesra na ho, then kuch bhi nahi.”

Vihaan chuckled. “Vansh ke saath bhi aisa scene tha kya tumhara?” Riddhima widened her eyes. “Duniya ke samne ek dum sati savitri biwi ban ne ki acting. But jab akele ho, then tum kaun aur mein kaun?” Giving a more scandalous look, he said, "Don't tell me Riddhima ki koi teesra tha."

“Vansh aur mere beech kya rishta tha aur kya nahi - it’s none of your business. So just stay out of it.”

“Ooohh, itni garmi. Lagta hai teer sahi nishane pe laga."

Riddhima looked away.

Vihaan leaned down and whispered to her, “Duniya ke liye aur tumhare liye mein hi Vansh Raisinghania hoon. Aur bhool na mat, Vansh Raisinghania  _kuch bhi_ kar sakta hai.”

The raise of his brows, and the deep baritone in which he spoke, made Riddhima’s heart quicken. Even if it was just for a moment, she had truly felt as if her Vansh had returned. But alas, she knew it wasn’t true.


	7. float

The night had been proving to be quite long for Riddhima. She had tossed and turned both herself and the pillow several times but neither had helped her to get a good night’s sleep. When she had gotten out of bed, she had noticed Vihaan wasn’t on the sofa as he should have been.

The panic that had arisen in her had been more than enough to chase away any lingering drowsiness she may have had. Her feet had padded across the halls of the Raisinghania mansion as she tried to find him.

She cursed under her breath as to how he was essentially making her play a game of hide and seek in the middle of the night.

At last after five minutes of worrisome searching, she found him at the poolside. Huffing, she had marched towards one end, and had waited for him to finish his lap with her arms crossed.

When he surfaced, he greeted her with an obnoxious smile that she had grown to hate.

“Tum yahan kya kare ho?” She asked with anger.

“Bhangra paa raha hoon. Tum bhi join kar lo.” He answered cheekily.

Again, with the snarky remarks.

“Yeh koi time hai swimming karne ka? Adhi raat ho chuki hai. Tumhe sona chahiye. Agar koi dekh leta toh?”

“So?” He shrugged. “Mera ghar, mera swimming pool. Mein jab chahiye yahan aaon. Mujhe kissi ki permission ki zaroorat nahi hai.”

“Galat. Ghar aur swimming pool Vansh ka hai.”

“Jo mein hoon.” He smiled. He pushed himself back a bit and floated in the pool. “Pool mein aa jao. Garam badan thoda thanda ho jayega.”

“Mujhe nahi aana. Aur yeh words mere saath mat use kare karo.”

“Which words?” He feigned ignorance.

“Yehi, garam waram. Mujhe bilkul pasand nahi. Mere saath use mat karo”

He gave her a teasing smile. “Kya kare Mrs. Raisinghania. Ab aap itni khoobsurat si nightgown pehan kar mere samne itni hot, and sexy lag rahi ho. Tareef kiye bina yeh kambhakt dil maan tha hi nahi.”

Pointing a finger at him, she grit out, “Dekho Vihaan-” He laughingly mouthed Vansh, making Riddhima take a moment to compose herself. “ _ Vansh _ , don’t.”

“Kya Riddhima. Ab banda apni hi biwi ki tareef nahi kar sakta kya? Ghor kalyug hai yeh.” He shook his head. “Pehle kuch karne nahi deti aur phir badme chilati ho ki haye mera pati mujhe chod ke chala gaya.”

Riddhima stared at him dumbfounded. “Kahan se seekh kar aaye ho aisi baatein?”

“God given talent my love.” He winked.

Riddhima huffed. “Ab bahut hogaya. Bahar niklo.”

Vihaan swam towards the ledge, and extended his hand. “Itni madad toh kar do.”

Rolling her eyes, she took his hand, but one violent tug from him, and Riddhima went flailing into the water. She grabbed onto Vihaan’s body, and pushed down on him to carry herself up.

“Relax, you’re fine.” He assured as he kept her up. “Tumhe swimming nahi aati?”

Riddhima glared at him. “Why else did you think I said I don’t want to come in?”

“Because you didn’t want to be with me.”

“Woh bhi hai.” She agreed with a mumble. “Ab nikalo mujhe.” She squirmed.

Vihaan seemed to have another plan for he said, “No.” With a tilt of his head, he clarified, “At least not until you learn how to float.”

“Mujhe tumse kuch nahi seekh na.”

“Doob jaogi.”

“Toh doob ne do.”

“Maut se darr nahi lagta?”

She gave him a sad smile, and shook her head. “Nahi. Agar mar gayi toh mein apne Vansh ke paas chali jaongi.”

“Itna pyaar karti ho usse?”

She slowly nodded her head. She knew if she tried to speak, she would just end up crying.

“Ek baar marne wali thi yahan.” She chuckled, remembering how Vansh had brought her back to life. “Phir Vansh ne jaan bachayi.” She gave another broken laugh before she said, “Yehi hum dono ne ek doosra ka Karwa Chauth ka vrat thoda tha. Ek doosri ki,” She took in a sharp breath, “ek doosre ke liye lambi umar ki liye dua maangi thi.”

She closed her eyes, and dug her nails into Vihaan’s shoulders. Anything to give herself some extra support so that she didn’t fall apart.

“Mera pyaar sacha nahi tha.” She cried. “Agar hota toh woh aaj mere saath hota.”

Vihaan wrapped his arms around her, and brought her in for a hug.

“Doob jaane do mujhe Vihaan.”

He did as she asked, and let her go. Feeling herself go under, Riddhima immediately reached out to him, and pulled herself up.

“Kya hua Riddhima? Tum toh doob na chahti thi na?”

Riddhima was taken aback by his intent gaze.

“No matter how hard you try to sink your body will automatically try to get back up. Chahe kissi aur ko kyun na dooba na ho. It’s all about survival you see.”

Riddhima shook her head. “Mein aisa nahi kar sakti.”

“No? Vansh ke saath aisa nahi ki tumne?” Riddhima’s eyes widened. “Khud ke raaz chupane ke chakkar mein jaan toh uski gayi hai na? Toh zahir si baat hai ki uski jaan se zyaada pyaari tumhe apni thi.” Riddhima shook her head in disbelief. “Come on love. Tum itni bhi saaf sutri nahi jitni tum khud ko samajh thi ho.”

Vihaan swam both of them across to the end of the pool, and perched Riddhima up onto the ledge. Getting out himself, he grabbed his towel, and rubbed it against his hair.

“Iss baar doob ne ka irada ho toh pehle bata dena. Kyunki Vansh toh aane wala nahi.” He gave one look at her before he left.

Riddhima had ended up laying there the whole night. Her mind in a constant battle over whether or not she wanted to sink or swim.


	8. beard

Vihaan had just switched his electric razor on when he heard the shrill scream of the woman he had come to call his wife. A woman, who despite all her beauty, managed to press his buttons in all the wrong ways.

“Yeh kya kar rahe ho?” She asked him, her eyes so wide they looked like they were ready to pop out of her sockets.

“What do you think? I’m about to shave.” He had been just about to place the razor against his cheek when it was snatched out of his hand.

“Yeh ghor paap tum bhool kar bhi mat karna.”

“Oh hello, mera chehra, mere baal, mein decide karunga ki mein rakhu ya nahi. Tum kaun hoti ho.” He grabbed the razor back.

“Vansh Raisinghania ki biwi.” She took the razor from his hand, and waved it at him. “Aur mera pati koi chikna nahi tha. Daari wala tha.”

“Bhalu tha woh.” Vihaan argued.

“Tumhari mendhak jaisi shakal se toh better tha. Ek rutba tha, personality thi, tumhare paas kya hai? Tharakpan ka certificate?” Vihaan gaped, highly offended. Riddhima pointed the razor at him threateningly. “Last warning de ri hoon. Jitni jaldi ho sake apni daari ug walo varna mujhse bura aur koi nahi hoga.”

She scooped his entire shaving kit, and left.

Vihaan looked at himself in the mirror, and wondered, “Mendhak jaisi shakal hai kya meri?”


	9. meethi bhaat

“Riddhima, yaha aao.” Vihaan called.

Riddhima looked up from the bush she had been picking delicate white flowers from. “Kyun?”

“Kya horn ki tarah kyun kyun karti rehti ho. Yahan aao.” Vihaan held her wrist and made her sit on a stone bench.

“Vihaan tumhari faltu baato ke liye time nahi hai mere paas. Bohot saare kaam hai mujhe.”

“Haan haan, tumhe toh puri duniya bachane jaana hai na.” He snarked, mixing something in the bowl he brought with him. “Tum nahi hogi toh hum sab toh mar hi jayenge.”

“Phir se faltu baatein. Mein jaa rahi hoon.” She had gotten up but was pulled back down by Vihaan.

“Tum ek jagah beth nahi sakti kya? Jab dekho energizer bunny ki tarah idhar udhar ghoomti rehti ho.” Offering a spoonful of the food, he said, “Yeh khao.”

“Kya hai yeh?” She asked, leaning a little back.

“Meethi bhaat. Khaas tere liye bana kar laya hoon.” He offered it again with a smile.

Riddhima froze. “Tum bana kar aaye ho?”

“Don’t worry. Zeher nahi milaya.”

“Par lekar kyun aaye ho?”

“Taa ki tumhari yeh karvi si zubaan thodi meethi ho jaye. Ab khao.” He offered it once more.

“Par-” Before she could say anything else, Vihaan shoved the spoon into her mouth.

Riddhima brought a hand just before her jaw to make sure nothing fell out. Vihaan spun the spoon around some more, and offered another spoonful.

“Tum hatho gaye nahi?”

Vihaan shook his head. “Aadat daal lo. Aaj se har subah tumhe ek katora meethi bhaat khaani paregi.”

After another spoonful, Riddhima asked, “Meethi bhaat hi kyun?”

“Kyunki mujhe pasand hai.” Vihaan replied.

Riddhima wondered if it was just a mere coincidence or something more. She startled when he swiped his thumb against the corner of her lip.

He tasted the meethi bhaat on his thumb, and said, “Thoda namkeen, thoda khatta, thoda teekha. Bohot zyaada karva.” Riddhima rolled her eyes knowing he wasn’t talking about the dish he had brought. “Don’t worry. Jab tak puri tarah se meethi nahi ho jaati, yeh bhaat tumhare liye aati rahegi.”

He winked, and left with the empty bowl.


	10. critical situation

Riddhima patted her forehead as she paced the room.

She should have foreseen this.

Kabir has been after Vansh from before she had entered either of the men’s lives. There’s no way he would have stayed still when he learnt about his return.

“Ab kaunsa pahad toot para?” Vihaan asked, walking into the room.

“Yeh pahad tumhare sar ke upar tootne wala hai.” Riddhima anxiously told him. “Kabir aara hai. Tumhara arrest warrant lekar.”

“Meine kaunsa gunaah kiya?”

“Woh,” Riddhima faltered, “usse lagta hai ki tumne, I mean, Vansh ne Ragini ka murder kiya.”

“Ab yeh Ragini kaun hai?” Vihaan grabbed a magazine, and plopped himself on the bed.

“Vansh ki ex fiancee.”

Flipping a page, he told her, “Don’t stress.”

“Kaise na karun?” She sat on the edge of the bed. “Uski nazro mein tum ek criminal ho. Jab tak tumhe arrest nahi kar leta woh chain se nahi behte ga.”

“Toh tinka tinka marne do usse Riddhima. Tum kyun itni tension le rahi ho.”

“Mein-” Riddhima was interrupted by Daadi calling out to both Vansh and her. Turning back to Vihaan, she said, “Lagta hai woh aa gaya.”

She breathed heavily, worried about how everything was going to go down.

Vihaan held her hand, and assured her, “Everything will be fine. You just sit back, relax, aur tamasha dekho.”

He leapt off the bed, and went outside, followed closely behind by Riddhima.

As the two descended the stairs, they saw Kabir hadn’t arrived alone. This time there was a more senior looking officer with him. He gave a reassuring smile to Daadi, and asked her to go to her room while he dealt with the unwanted guests.

“Why hello Police Commissioner Gupta. I want to say this is a pleasant surprise, but something tells me that it’s not.” Vihaan addressed the older man as he approached him.

“Mr. Raisinghania.” The Commissioner extended his hand for a handshake which Vihaan accepted. “I’m afraid you’re right. The circumstances for our meeting today isn’t that pleasant. There has been an arrest warrant issued in your name for the murder of Ragini, and from fleeing while being placed under custody.”

He extended his hand, and Kabir gave him the arrest warrant gleefully.

Riddhima had been about to speak, when Vihaan raised a hand to silence her.

“Is there a body?” Vihaan asked.

“Yes.” The Commissioner spoke. “Hence, the warrant.”

“And what’s the connection between me and this woman?”

“She was your ex fiancee. Whom you brutally murdered.” Kabir answered, with disgust and anger on his face.

Vihaan looked at him with a little gleam in his eye. “Calm down little one. Abhi do baade baat kar rahe hai. Tumhara time bhi aayega.” Returning his attention to the Commissioner, he asked, “Can you definitively identify this murdered woman as being my ex fiancee?” Before the Commissioner could answer, Vihaan posed another question, “Let’s put that aside for now, and answer this. A  very simple question that even Inspector Kabir should be able to answer.” Vihaan turned to Kabir, and asked, “What’s my ex fiancee’s name? And don’t just say Ragini. Literally everyone knows that by now. But her full name. Her first to middle to her last - what is my ex fiancee’s full name?”

Kabir stumbled over his words.

Vihaan leaned over, and placed a finger just below his ear. “I’m sorry, can you speak up? I can’t hear you.”

Kabir couldn’t meet either the Commissioner or Vihaan’s eyes.

Vihaan straightened himself, and pouted. “Well, that’s a little disappointing. I mean, you’ve been after me for what?” Looking over his shoulder, he asked his wife, “Riddhima, three years now?” Riddhima nodded. Vihaan looked back at Kabir. “Three years, aur tum itni basic information pata nahi kar paye? Matlab tumne kissi se yeh sun liya ki meri ex fiancee ka naam Ragini hai. Phir tumne ek fantasy bana li ki meine uska murder kar liya. Aur iss fantasy ko theory banane mein teen saal laga liye.” He clapped. “Wow! Police ki resources ko waste karna koi tumse seekhe.”

“Apni bakwas karna band karo.” Kabir said threateningly. “Ragini ka murder tumne hi kiya hai.”

“Where’s the proof?” Vihaan asked in a low voice. “Me just knowing a woman named Ragini isn’t a strong motive in me killing her. Is there any DNA evidence? Are there any witnesses? Or any video footage?”

Kabir smirked. “I’m glad you brought that up. Video footage hai. Aur meine Commissioner ko dikhayi bhi hai.”

The Commissioner nodded. “It looks highly incriminating Mr. Raisinghania. It’s why the warrant was issued.”

“Very well.” Vihaan said. “If that’s the case, then my lawyer would like to have access to the video as well. You know, just to make sure that it hasn’t been doctored in any way.”

“Of course.” The Commissioner agreed. Scratching his chin, he asked Vihaan, “Do you mind if we talk somewhere in private?”

Vihaan gave a single nod before he turned around.

He stopped by Riddhima to squeeze her hand, and whispered to her, “I’ll be fine.”

Riddhima wasn’t convinced, but still nodded.

Vihaan locked the study door, and gestured for the Commissioner to take a seat. As Vihaan walked around the desk to take his own seat on the other side, the Commissioner said, “The questions you raised outside, they got me thinking.” He cracked his knuckles. “Does Inspector Kabir have a personal vendetta against you?”

“Doesn’t everyone?” Vihaan retorted with a smile.

The Commissioner chuckled. “Well yes, but Kabir, there seems to be something about him that doesn’t feel quite right.”

“Keeping your agents under control - wouldn’t that fall under  _ your _ job description?” Vihaan’s smile unnerved the Commissioner.

“Why did you run when he arrested you?” The Commissioner asked, his eyes squinting.

“I didn’t.” Vihaan replied. “Inspector Kabir thought it would be best to simply shoot me rather than take me to the police station.”

The Commissioner’s jaw clenched. “Anyone who can testify to this?”

“Kabir, his colleague Mishra something, and unfortunately my wife, Riddhima.” He gazed at the corner of his desk sadly. “She saw me fall.”

“I’m sorry.” The Commissioner glanced at the warrant for a few minutes, before he folded it. “Don’t worry about this for now. Let me sort the matter out with Kabir first.”

“Whatever you deem fit.” Vihaan answered. “But if possible, I would still like access to the video footage Kabir was talking about. After all, I do have the right to defend myself.”

“Of course. Send your lawyer over to my office, and we’ll sort it out.” The Commissioner stood up, Vihaan did the same.

Vihaan held the door open for the Commissioner who paused to ask, “How did you survive?”

Vihaan gave a smug smile. “Guess I was just lucky.”

The Commissioner chuckled, and walked out. Handing the warrant back to Kabir, the Commissioner told him, “Let’s go. We’ve wasted enough time here.”

The Commissioner walked out the door, and Kabir, flabbergasted, ran after him.

Riddhima walked over to Vihaan, and asked him, “Andar kya baat hui? Sab teekh toh hai na? Tumhe arrest kyun nahi kiya? Aur tum Commissioner se aise kyun baat kar rahe the jaise bohot pehle se jaante ho?”

“Ufho, meri chabbar express.” He held her by the shoulders. “Ek hi saans mein kitne saare sawaal pucho gi?”

“Tum koi jawab hi nahi de re. Mein kya karun?”

“Jawab dene ka mauka do gi? Ya khud hi apne theories bana lo gi?”

Riddhima was about to give another retort when Kabir came marching back into the house.

“Tumne Commissioner se kya kaha?” He demanded.

Vihaan rolled his eyes.

“Oh give it up Kabir. Ab toh tumhare boss ne bhi saath dene se chod diya. Agar thodi si bhi izzat bachi hai ne tum mein, toh apni haar maan lo.”

Kabir shook his head. “Kabhi nahi. Jab tak tum arrest na kar loon, mein chain se nahi baith ne wala.”

Vihaan laughed in disbelief. “Tum toh haath dho kar hi peeche par gaye. Kya baat hai? Kuch zyaada pyaar nahi aara?” He smirked, making Kabir look away.

“Vansh!” Vihaan looked behind him to see Anupriya descend the stairs. “Yeh kaise baat kar rahe ho? Bhai hai yeh tumhara.”

Vihaan clenched his jaw, and looked over at Riddhima. She fiddled with her thumbs, and refused to meet his eyes.

“Yehi line iske upar kyun nahi maar leti.” Vihaan told Anupriya, shocking her.

“Tumhe ho kya gaya hai?” She asked. “Jab se tum aaye ho, badle se lag rahe ho.”

Vihaan rolled his eyes. “Lagte hai aap ki aankhein kamzor hori hai. In case you haven’t noticed,” He gestured to his mouth, “chehra thoda halka ho chuka hai.”

Riddhima paled, and fidgeted in her spot.

“Mom, mujhe toh shaq hora ki yeh Vansh hai bhi ya nahi.” Kabir said. “Itni height se gir ka bachna is not possible.”

“Aisi koi bhi cheez nahi hai jo Vansh Raisinghania kar na sake. Chahiye mein badlu ya rasta, lekin kaam toh ho kar rahega.”

Riddhima clutched his arm, and whispered for him to stop.

“Teekh hai then. Just do one simple DNA test aur sab saaf ho jayega.” Kabir said, with a knowing smile.

Vihaan smirked. “Manzoor hai. Lekin ek shart hai.”

“Kya?”

“Tumhe bhi DNA test karna hoga.” Vihaan said.

“Vansh.” Anupriya spoke.

Ignoring her, Vihaan told Kabir, “Tumhe mere Vansh hone par shaq hai, aur mujhe tumhare meri sauteli maa ke khoye hue bete ki. Prove kar do, phir sab kuch aaine ki tarah saaf. Haina?”

“Vansh.” Riddhima whispered to him urgently.

Vihaan put an arm around her, and said, “Don’t worry my love. Hum dono sach jaante hai.” He jerked his chin towards Anupriya, and Kabir. “Bohot jald yeh dono bhi jaan jayenge.”

Vihaan noticed how the alleged mother-son duo lost color to their faces upon hearing his words. He snapped his fingers, and a couple of security guards arrived.

“Janaab ko gate tak chod aao. Aur ainda se yeh ghar ke andhar nahi aana chahiye. No matter  _what_ the reason is.” He ordered.

His arms still around Riddhima, Vihaan walked with her to their room. As soon as the door closed, Riddhima walked away from his hold, and paced again.

“Yeh tumne kya kiya?” She asked him frantically. “DNA test? Yeh jaan jayenge ki tum-”

“Vansh Raisinghania hoon.” Vihaan answered. “Sab wahi jaane ge jo mein chahta hoon. Jaise meine pehle kaha tha, don’t stress. I’ll handle it.”

“Kaise handle karoge?” Riddhima insisted on knowing. “Tumhara blood test hoga Vihaan. Fingerprints liye jayenge.”

“Haan toh karne do. Tum kyun apni jaan nikaal rahi ho.” He made her sit on the bed, and held her hand. “Riddhima, everything will be fine. Bharosa rakho.”

Riddhima shivered as familiar words came back to her. Vihaan looked away, and closed his eyes. When he looked back at her, he had a mischievous smile.

“How about we make this a little interesting. Agar meine situation ko handle kiya, then mein jo bhi maangu, tum mujhe do gi.”

“Kya?” 

“Abhi batane mein kya maaza. Jab situation handle ho jaye,” He lightly poked her chin, “Mein bata dunga.”

“Vihaan, yeh matter bohot serious hai. Please isse lightly mat lo. Agar kissi ko pata chal gaya toh-”

“Then mera naam lena band karo.” Vihaan said. “Puri duniya mujhe Vansh ke naam se pukaar thi hai sivayi tum.” Riddhima reddened. “Mein bhi ek baat bohot seriously keh ra hoon tumhe. Mere raaste mein mat aana. Jitna kam jaanogi, utna acha hai tumhare liye.”

He got up, and was headed out the door, when Riddhima called out behind him, “Kahan jaa re ho?”

“Daadi se milne. Pareshaan hogi.”


	11. situation handled

“Daadi,” Vihaan sighed, “ _kuch nahi_ hoga.”

“Nahi, tu ne yeh pehle bhi kaha tha aur tu,” She choked on her own words.

Vihaan looked at her sadly. “Aur mein jitni baar maafi mangu, woh kam hoga.” He held her clasped hands. He chuckled weakly. “Aap ka Vansh toh nikamma nikla nahi? Na acha beta ban paya, na bhai aur na pati. Aur pota toh bilkul bhi nahi.”

Daadi shook her head. “Aisa kyun keh raha hai. Vansh, duniya dhund ke bhi dekhu na, toh tujh jaisa acha insaan nahi milta.” Sadly, she added, “Kaash Uma aur Ajay tum dekh paate. Garv hota unhe tum par.”

Misty eyed, Vihaan weakly smiled. “Yeh kaash ki duniya bohot khatarnak hoti hai Daadi. Puri umar jaa sakti hai iss mein nikal ne ke liye.”

Daadi nodded at his words.

“Tu sambhal kar kaam karna. Ek baar tujhe kho diya. Phir se saha nahi jayega.”

Vihaan kissed her hands, and smiled at her. “Rone ka bilkul mauka nahi dunga Daadi. Ab se sirf khushiyan hogi.”

“Khushiyan toh tab puri hogi jab Siya ghar vapas aayegi. Pata nahi kab uska treatment khatam hoga.”

Vihaan scrunched his brows. “Doctor se aap ki baat nahi hoti?”

“Kahan Vansh. Tere baad, Riddhima ne Siya ki puri zimedaari le li thi. Bas yeh bataya ki apne ilaaj ke liye kissi khaas therapist ke paas hai. But woh kaun hai, kahan hai, kuch pata nahi.”

“Hmm.”

“Ishani aur Aryan toh bahut naraz rehte hai usse. Jab dekho tang karte rehte hai pata ke baare. Unka gussa bhi jayaz hai par. Ek hi din mein dono bhai behan ko jo kho diya tha. But mujhe yakeen hai. Jaise tu laut aaya na,” She placed a hand on his cheek, “vaise hi Siya aa jayegi.”

Vihaan smiled at her.

* * *

Vihaan rubbed the back of his neck.

After meeting Daadi, he had called the Commissioner and informed him about Kabir’s new demand. Needless to say, he hadn’t been too happy. He had said he would have a stern talk with Kabir. That, Vihaan had agreed with. However, he had still agreed with going through the test. The question had already been posed, and would linger in everyone’s minds until it was definitively answered. The only condition Vihaan had was that it be conducted under the strict supervision of the Commissioner himself. Kabir hadn’t been too happy about this turn of events. Not that Vihaan cared.

Vihaan clacked his fingers over the laptop’s keyboard, and laughed at how easily he got into the hospital’s network. Now, he just needed to access the tests that were conducted, and half his work would be done.

He leaned forward, and looked intently at the screen. There were just so many files to go through.

“Kya kar rahe ho?” Vihaan startled, hearing Riddhima’s voice.

“Kya?”

“Screen ko aise ghoor kyun rahe ho?”

“Po*n dekh raha hoon. Tum bhi aa jao.” He gestured towards the empty chair beside him.

Riddhima scrunched her nose in disgust, and left the room.

Vihaan returned his attention to the laptop, and spent a few more minutes trying to find his file.

“There you are,” He whispered, finding it at last. He clicked on it and examined its contents. After ensuring everything was to his liking, he clicked out, and scanned for two more files. Finding them, he pulled them open in two different windows. As he compared the two files, certain things began to make sense. He sighed. “Chota bhai hi sahi, but you’ve been a major pain in my ass Kabir.  But woh bada bhai hi kya jo choto ko sabak na sikhaye.” Smirking, he moved his fingers across the keyboard, and rectified the mistakes.

* * *

It was nearly two o’clock by the time Vihaan was done. Shutting the laptop, he placed it on the table before him, and had stretched his body out. His brows scrunched when he noticed Riddhima still hadn’t come back.

Did she really take his comment that much to heart?

He rolled his eyes. She couldn’t really be that much of a prude.

He left the room, and wandered the halls of the mansion looking for her. Hearing voices, he walked towards the poolside. Seeing Anupriya and Riddhima together, he hid behind a wall. Them meeting this late at night - something didn’t feel right with him. He couldn’t quite make out what they were saying but he managed to hear bits and pieces.

“Ragini ka sach… tumhari vajah se… qubool kar lo…” Vihaan was annoyed by Anupriya’s low voice.

Whatever she was saying to Riddhima, it must be the truth. If it hadn’t, Riddhima would never have stood there shaking to the bone.

He turned the corner, and made himself present. “Kya baat hai. Poolside mein ladies night chal raha hai.”

Both the ladies jumped seeing him.

“V-Vansh, tum abhi tak soye nahi.” Anupriya asked. Her face had turned white in color.

“Kaise sota? Biwi toh aapke paas hai.” Vihaan smirked at Riddhima who looked away, cheeks burning red. Walking behind her, he wrapped his arms around her. “Mom, I know mere absence mein apne Riddhima ka bahut khayal rakha hoga. But ab mein aa gaya hoon. You don’t have to worry.”

Anupriya smiled tightly. “Of course. Woh actually meine Riddhima ko yaha dekha toh thoda ajeeba laga. So mein toh bas haal chaal puchne chali aayi.” Looking towards Riddhima, she told her, “Meine tumhe jo kaha woh dhyaan rakhna. Tumhare hi bhale ke liye hai.”

With one last meaningful look to Riddhima, and another tight smile to Vihaan, she left.

“Yeh kaunsi advice deri thi tumko?”

Riddhima shrugged Vihaan off of her. “Haath dho kar aaye ho ke nahi.”

Vihaan was taken aback by her question.

“Haan saaf hai. Kyu-” He stopped himself, as he realized what she had been referring to. With a playful smile, he said, “Why you naughty little girl. Mere baare mein aise soch rahi thi.”

Riddhima heated in her spot.

“N-Nahi.” She stammered, “Mein nahi-”

“It’s okay.” He walked towards her, and gently lifted her hand, “Tum mere baare mein socho,” He lightly interlocked their fingers, “mein tumhare baare mein sochu.” He clasped his hand with hers, and towering over her, he looked down at her. “Aur soch the hi soch the,” He leaned down, “khwaab pure ho jaye.”

“Mein aise koi sapne nahi dekhti.” Riddhima tried to pull away, but Vihaan held on.

“Chal hat jhooti.” He was greatly amused by how she tried to look anywhere but at him. He took one large step away from her. “Agar dekhti nahi toh koi baat nahi. Dekhne lag jao gi.” Riddhima looked at him confused. “Yaad hai na meine kya kaha tha. Agar meine situation handle kar li, toh mein jo mangu woh do gi.”

“Tumne handle kar liya?” She asked.

“Pehle batao, do gi.” Vihaan teased.

She thought for a few minutes, then nodded her head. “Haan. Ab batao, tumne handle kar liya?”

Vihaan gave a grand smile.

“Kal pata chal jayega.”

Winking, he left.


	12. nightmare

Riddhima gripped the bedsheets.

Sweat formed around her cold, and clammy body.

Her eyes moved frantically underneath her closed eyelids.

Her heart continued to beat increasingly fast, leading her to gape for air.

_ “Tere ishq mein marjawan .” _

“VANSH!” Riddhima woke up with a scream.

Vihaan startled, and fell off the sofa he had been sleeping on. It took him a moment to understand what was going on. Turning around, he saw Riddhima sitting up, clutching her chest. He frantically crawled towards her. Putting one hand on her back, he rubbed it, as Riddhima clutched his other one.

“Riddhima, kya hua?” He asked, not really sure what came over the woman.

Riddhima was unable to speak. Her eyes were blown wide as if she was going through some sort of shock.

“Deep breaths Riddhima.” Vihaan guided. “Lambi saansein. In and out.”

Riddhima couldn’t hear him. Her mind had transported her to an empty place. Her breathing settled down to a reasonable rate, Riddhima fell back against the bed. There was something very unsettling about how distant her pupils looked. Vihaan ran a hand over them, and closed her eyelids. He gently wiped the tears that were spilling out in the corners.

With tender hands he patted her head, and gazed at her. Believing she would be fine, he pulled his hand away from hers, and went back to the sofa to sleep.


	13. it's official

Vihaan looked mighty pleased with himself, as he adjusted the sleeves on his suit. It was going to be a great day today.

“Yeh kya pehna hai?” Riddhima’s shrill voice came behind him.

Vihaan took a moment to breathe. That is if his wife would let him.

“Riddhima itni badi aankhon ka kya fyada agar use nahi karogi.” Gesturing to himself, he said, “Obviously I’m wearing a suit.”

“Tum nahi pehan sakte. Utharo isse.” She commanded.

“Toh aur kya pehnu?”

“Mujhe nahi pata.” She bit back. “Yeh mera Vansh ka hai. Tum nahi pehan sakte.”

Vihaan sighed, and shrugged off the suit’s jacket. She grabbed the jacket from him, and looked at it questioningly.

Turning to him, she asked accusingly, “Tumne uska cologne use kiya?”

Irritated, Vihaan stopped unbuttoning his shirt. “Haan kiya. Meine uska shampoo aur conditioner bhi use kiya,” He gestured to his wrist, “Uska watch bhi pehna hai, aur chaddi bhi.” He put his hands on his hips. “Tum kaho woh bhi uthar ke de doon.”

Crossing her arms, Riddhima raised a single brow.

Vihaan threw his hands up in the air, and groaned. He marched over to the cupboard, where he took out a pair of his old clothes. He was going to the bathroom to change when he got a better idea. If she wanted him to take off his clothes, then that’s exactly what she was gonna get.

He threw his clothes on the bed, and while walking towards Riddhima, began unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. Her eyes darted between his eyes and his hands. She would obviously deny it, but a heavy blush was beginning to form on her pretty cheeks. He shrugged himself out of his shirt, and threw it at her face. Her hair got messy as she pulled it down. She looked away embarrassed, seeing Vihaan unbuckle his belt. She would have walked away except he was standing right in front of her, pinning her between his own body, and the bed.

The leather belt slid out of the loops, and he placed it atop the shirt in her hands. With a knowing smile, he slowly unhooked his pants.

He was unzipping the fly when Riddhima protested. “Oyye, tum yeh bathroom jaa kar bhi kar sakte ho.”

“I don’t think so.” Vihaan replied. “I mean, kya pata tum aur kaunsi cheez istamal karne ka ilzaam dal do. Issi liye better yehi hai ki mein tumhare saamne hi uthar loon.” He was about to tug both his pants, and underwear down when Riddhima fell back on the bed yelping.

Vihaan smiled in amusement. She scooted herself back on the bed, but Vihaan wasn’t going to let her go that easily. He placed one knee beside her, and leaned his body over hers. Riddhima tried leaning back, but she ended up falling completely against the bed. Vihaan pressed his body right against hers while she clutched, and placed Vansh’s items in between them. She squeezed her eyes shut when she saw Vihaan raise a hand in her direction. Vihaan smiled, and reached upwards to the clothes he had thrown on the other side of the bed. Grabbing them, he got off of her, and walked to the bathroom.

Riddhima took in several deep breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart.

Before Vihaan entered the bathroom, she yelled at him, “Hum shopping karne jaa re hai.”

“You’re paying.” He answered back, shutting the bathroom door.

* * *

If Vihaan thought his morning went great, the afternoon went even better. He had spent hours getting designer suits tailored to his specific needs. For the first time, he realized why women loved to shop so much. He would have kept going at it had it not been for Riddhima impatiently dragging him to a shoes’ store. There too, he had spent another few hours picking out pairs that complimented the new suits he had gotten.

“I can’t believe this.” Riddhima mumbled. “Pehli baar kissi ladke ko itni shopping karte hue dekh rahi hoon.”

Vihaan sighed. She had been complaining about the huge bill he had apparently racked up.

“Oh meri kanjoos ki dukaan, itne paiso ka kya fyada agar use hi nahi karogi.” Vihaan argued, as he made a turn around the street..

“Limit naam ki bhi toh koi cheez hoti hai na.” Riddhima turned in her seat. “But ek minute tumhe kyun samajh aayegi. Tumne thodi na apni mehnat se yeh saare paise kamaye hai. Tumhari toh jholi mein gir kar aa gaye na.”

“Toh tumhare kaunse paise doobe hai. Paise toh Vansh ke hai na.” Riddhima kept quiet. Vihaan quickly glanced at her before he returned his attention to the road. “Riddhima, kiske paise use kiye?”

“Khud ke.”

Vihaan was shocked. “And  _ why _ on earth would you do that?”

“Tumne hi toh kaha tha, ‘you’re paying’.”

Vihaan bit his bottom lip to stop himself from cursing at her.

He circled through the gates of the VR Mansion, and got out of the car as quickly as he could.

He was climbing up the steps when Riddhima called out to him, “Vansh,” Vihaan turned around, “Yeh toh police ki gaadi hai na?” Vihaan followed her eyesight and saw the police jeep parked a few metres ahead of theirs.

He took in a deep breath and told her, “Tum samaan andar le aao.” When he saw Riddhima’s fallen face, he walked back to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he told her, “Meine kaha tha na meine handle kar liya.”

“Mera mann nahi mann raha. Agar kuch galat hogaya toh.” She looked up at him, and Vihaan saw a glimmer of the same panic he had seen last night.

“It won’t. Just  trust me.” He squeezed her hand, but she hung her head.

Vihaan sighed. Taking her hand, he led her inside. He supposed she would simply have to see it for herself.

Inside the main lobby of the Raisinghania Mansion, the entire family had been gathered around, and seated on the sofas. A truly rare occurrence unless it was a special occasion. There were two more members who didn’t quite fit in: Kabir, and Police Commissioner Gupta.

“Commissioner Gupta,” Vihaan greeted, “if I had known you were to arrive today, I would come back early.”

“That’s alright Mr. Raisinghania. It hasn’t been that long since we’ve arrived.” The Commissioner stood up, and extended his hand to greet Vihaan, which again he accepted.

“A pleasant outing with the Mrs?” He asked.

Vihaan looked towards Riddhima, and answered, “Something like that. Which reminds me,” He dug the car keys out of his pocket, and gave it to a staff member. “Please take out everything from the car, and take it straight to my room. Oh, and there should be another car arriving with more things for me. Make sure they’re taken to the room as well.”

The staff member bowed, and left. Vihaan turned his attention back to the Commissioner, and gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry about that.” He took a seat on the sofa, and gestured for Riddhima to sit close beside him. “Now, what brings you here today?”

“The DNA reports have arrived.” The Commissioner informed, holding up three separate envelopes.

He offered Vihaan his report but Vihaan raised a hand. “I would prefer it if you opened it.” With a shrug, he spoke with a smile, “It’ll make everything seem more definitive if it came straight from you.”

“Very well.” The Commissioner opened Vihaan’s envelope.

Riddhima clasped Vihaan’s arm, and gripped it tight. He interlocked their fingers, and squeezed their hands together.

The Commissioner unfolded the pages, and took a few minutes to read them through. He sighed deeply. “Well, it’s official, you are Vansh Raisinghania.”

Vihaan smiled. Riddhima’s fingers curled around his arm in shock. Kabir, in his own shock, grabbed the reports out of the Commissioner’s hands.

“How’s that possible? That’s not possible.” He repeated, while he read the pages for himself. “Yeh, yeh Vansh nahi ho sakta.”

“Oh, will you just give it up?” Ishani said. “Ab toh DNA reports bhi aa gayi hai. Aur kya chahiye tumhe?”

“Ishani,” Daadi warned.

“Nahi Daadi, ab toh mujhe jaana hai. Aakhir kya dushmani hai isse bhai se? Ek baar maar ke jee nahi bhara kya iska?” She fumed. “Mujhe toh iss par pura doubt hora hai. Kahin yeh corrupted toh nahi.”

“Ishani,” Vihaan said, “shaant. Commissioner Gupta hai na. Woh handle kar lenge.”

“Kya handle karenge bhai?” She argued, “Kahan the yeh jab yeh loser aap ko stalk karta rehta tha? Ya phir aap ko encounter mein maar ne ki koshish ki thi?” Turning to the Commissioner, she asked him, “Aise chala the hai aap apni police force? Kanoon kam, aur gunda giri zyaada? Or did you order the execution order?”

“Ishani, that’s enough!” Vihaan spoke loudly.

Her eyes watering, Ishani got up, and stomped away to her room. Vihaan sighed, looking down.

Turning to the Commissioner, he spoke, “I’m terribly sorry about that Commissioner Gupta. Please don’t take her words to heart. Woh kuch zyaada hi emotional ho gayi.”

“None taken.” The Commissioner grabbed the reports back from Kabir, and put them back in the envelope. “But everything in here indicates that you are without a doubt Vansh Raisinghania. There’s no question about it.”

He offered the open envelope to Vihaan who accepted it. Without looking at it, he gave it to Riddhima. “And the other two reports?” He asked, pointing at them.

The Commissioner picked up one, opened it, and examined its contents. He did the same with the second. After a long minute, he at last said, “I’m sorry Ms. Anupriya, but Kabir is not your son.”

Both mother and son were left stunned. Vihaan had to dig his fingers into his palms in order to control his laughter.

“Lo, meine toh pehle hi kaha tha ki yeh ladka mujhe sahi nahi lag raha.” Chanchal said. “Aa gayi naya teri asliat samne.”

“Aisa kaise ho sakta hai?” Anupriya got up, and snatched the reports from the Commissioner. “Kabir, Kabir mera beta hai.”

“But DNA reports toh kuch aur keh rahi hai.” Vihaan commented, watching Anupriya’s every movement.

“Yeh meri hi Maa hai. Paanch saal ki umar mein mera kidnap hua tha.” Kabir intervened.

“Again with your theories.” Vihaan said, throwing his hands in the air. “Tumhara kidnap hua iska matlab yeh nahi ki tum inke bete ho.”

“Inke bete ka bhi kidnap hua tha.” Kabir argued.

“Aur lakhon aur paanch saal ke bacche hoge jinka kidnap hua ho.” Chanchal countered. “Woh sab ke sab Anupriya ke khoye hue bete toh nahi ho sakte na?”

“Woh sab unke bache nahi hai, mein hoon.” Kabir yelled back. “Woh kapre dekhe tha na tum sab ne?”

“Koi designer kapre nahi the jo sirf tumhare liye banaye gaye the.” Aryan spoke. “They were literally the most generic branded clothes you can find. Sadak par chalo toh hazaron bacho ke upar dekh paoge.”

“Nahi, Kabir hi mera beta hai.” Anupriya weakly added. Placing a hand to her chest, she added, “Mein jaanti hoon. Maa hoon mein iski. Maa ka dil kabhi galat nahi ho sakta.”

Vihaan rolled his eyes.

“Anupriya mein jaanti hoon bacha khone ka dard kya hota hai.” Daadi said. “Kitni bhi koshish kar lo but woh dard kabhi khatam nahi hoga. But beta faraib ki zindagi jeena bhi sahi nahi hai. Fyada kissi aur ka aur nuksaan khud ka.”

“Kuch galat hai.” Kabir muttered. “Sir, mein aap ko bata ra hoon. Kuch toh galat hai. Reports, yeh reports sahi nahi hai.” He flipped through the pages frantically, trying to find an error that he can point out immediately.

Vihaan took a deep breath. “Commissioner Gupta, if you don’t mind, but I would prefer if this man took his hysterics somewhere else. There’s no need to make my family suffer through his overacting any longer.”

The Commissioner pursed his lips. “I’m sorry Mr. Raisinghania.” He stood up. “Hopefully this will be our last meeting for a long time.”

Vihaan stood up, and shook the Commissioner’s hand. “As do I.”

“Inspector Kabir, let’s go.” The Commissioner directed.

“But sir-”

“Kabir, NOW.” There was absolutely no room for argument in the Commissioner’s voice.

Clenching his jaw, Kabir got up, and followed the Commissioner. He paused before Vihaan, and told him, “This isn’t over.”

Vihaan chuckled. Loudly, he said, “Agar dhamki deni hai toh khul ke do na Kabir. Apne boss se aisa bhi kya sharmana?”

The Commissioner, who was standing by the main door, fumed. Face red, Kabir finally left. The departure of the police officers brought upon an awkward tension over the Raisinghania household. Vihaan supposed that was to be expected whenever both good and bad news are delivered at the same time.

Anupriya spun, and left for her room.

“Pata nahi kya ho raha hai.” Daadi mumbled, her head hung low.

“Aap tension kyun leri ho Mummyji.” Chanchal consoled. “Woh nautanki pakra gaya na.”

“Aur ab toh Commissioner ne bhi apni investigation shuru kar di hai. Jo kuch bhi hai, woh dekh lenge.” Rudra chimed in.

Daadi nodded. “Chanchal mujhe kamre mein le chal.”

Chanchal nodded and helped the elderly woman to her room.

Rudra and Aryan left as well to attend their own matters. Vihaan glanced at Riddhima who was poring over the DNA reports.

Looking up she said, “Tum Vansh ho.”

He smiled. “Itne dino se yehi toh kehta aara hoon.”

She shook her head. Holding up the papers, she said, “Tumne kuch kiya hai na.”

His smile faded to irritation. “Zaara dekh liya karo ki tum kaha kya baat kar rahi ho.”

Clenching her jaw, Riddhima stood up. “Then chalo kamre mein.” She had grabbed his wrist but he pulled away.

“Baad mein. Abhi meri behan ko meri zaroorat hai.” He said. “Tab tak ho sake, toh apne shaq apne paas hi rakhna.”

One last glare, and he left for Ishani’s room.


	14. bhai behen

Vihaan knocked on the door, before he turned the knob. Peeking in, he saw Ishani sitting on her bed, clutching a pillow, and sniffling.

“May I come in?”

Ishani pouted, and looked away. Vihaan still chose to enter.

“Yeh kya baat hui? Sab ko rulane wali khud ro rahi hai.” He laid on the bed beside her, propping himself up on one elbow.

“Bhai agar daante ga, toh behen roye gi nahi?” Ishani grumbled.

Vihaan feigned shock. “Naam batao iss bhai ka. Uski himmat kaise hui meri Ishani ko rulane ki.”

“Jaise aap ko pata nahi.”

Vihaan smiled. “Issi liye toh yeh lekar aaya hoon.” He brought up the crystal bowl that was filled to the brim with M&M pieces.

Ishani’s eyes widened gleefully, and a smile was beginning to form, but she put a quick end to it. Looking away, she told him, “Mujhe nahi chahiye.”

“Meine kab kahan ki yeh tumhare liye hai.” He picked up a piece and ate it. “Yeh toh mein Baby Ishu ke liye lekar aaya hoon. Usse bhi toh Mame ka thoda pyaar mile.”

Ishani laughed. “Teekh hai.” She picked up a piece. “Yeh Baby Ishu khaa rahi hai, Ishani nahi.”

Vihaan smiled. Then after a moment, he told her, “Itna gussa teekh nahi hai Ishani. Especially for the baby.”

“Kaise gussa na karun?” She argued. “Woh loser kab se aap ke peeche para hua hai, aur Commissioner ko iske baare mein kuch pata nahi? Apni position ka fyada utha kar harass karta rehta tha aap ko.”

“Woh sab teekh hai but Ishani baat karne ka tareeka bhi toh hota hai. Sab ke saath aise aggressive thodi na ho sakti ho. Aur woh Police Commissioner hai, na ki koi constable.”

Ishani crossed her arms. “Yeh sab mujhe nahi pata. Mein bas itna jaanti hoon ki woh Kabir ek corrupt cop hai, aur aise corrupt cops police force mein na ho, yeh Commissioner ki responsibility hai.”

“Aur unho ne apni investigation chalu kar di hai na.”

“Bahut der se.” Ishani argued. “Agar pehle karte toh aap…” She choked on her words.

Vihaan sat up, and brought her in for a hug. He kissed her on the forehead as she cried.

“Upar se Siya.” She cried. “Pata nahi kahan hai, kaisi hai.” She held Vihaan’s hand and pleaded, “Aap please usse ghar le kar aao. Mujhe, mujhe uss Riddhima par bilkul bharosa nahi hai.”

“Ishani-”

“Nahi.” She insisted. “Jab se woh ghar mein aayi hai kuch na kuch galat hota aara hai. Pehle toh woh hum sab par jasoosi karti rehti thi, phir hamle hote rahe.”

“Kuch toh tumne bhi toh kiye the.” Vihaan said.

“Because she’s not to be trusted bhai.” Ishani defended. “Woh ek jasoos thi jo sirf aap ko harm karna chahti thi. Aap na, aap usse ghar se nikal do.”

“Ishani biwi hai woh meri.”

“Kaisi biwi bhai?” Ishani asked. “Aisi biwi jo apni pati ke marne ke baad ek ghair mard ko apni bedroom mein le jaati hai?”

Vihaan was stunned. Blinking, he asked, “Matlab?”   
  


“Jab yeh bataya gaya tha ki Kabir Mom ka beta hai, Riddhima khud usse ghar mein lekar aayi.” She scoffed. “Ghar toh kya, woh toh usse apne bedroom tak le gayi.” With anger and disgust, she said, “Dekha tha meine Kabir ko aadhi raat ko uske kamre mein jaate hue. Ab mein itni bewakoof toh hoon nahi ki mujhe pata nahi woh dono andar kya kar rahe honge.” Vihaan clenched his jaw. “And to think ki woh  _ aap _ ke kamre mein yeh sab…” She shuddered.

Vihaan looked away. Rubbing Ishani’s arm, he took a deep breath.

“Riddhima ki tum fikar mat karo.” He told her. “Usse mein handle kar lunga.”

“But bhai-”

“Woh abhi zaroori hai Ishani.” Vihaan looked at her intently. “Siya ko ghar lekar aana hai. Aur kayi sawalon ke jawab dene hai. Itni jaldi se usse jaane nahi de sakta.”

Ishani slumped. “Fine.” Pointing a finger at him, she told him, “But usse torture karte rehna. Ek pal ka sakoon nahi milna chahiye usse.”

“Yeh bhi kehni ki baat hai.” Vihaan smiled, popping another chocolate into his mouth. “Raisinghanias se takkar li hai na. Pachtana toh parega.” With a knowing smile, he winked at Ishani.

Wrapped her arms around Vihaan, she said, “I love you bhai. I’m so happy that you’re back.”

Vihaan smiled back.


	15. web

Vihaan was heading towards the bedroom when he saw Riddhima pacing inside.

He paused to look at her through the window. He thought over what Ishani had told him. Riddhima would flinch every time he tried to get close to her. Would even go as far as using Vansh as a shield to protect herself. There’s a possibility that she could be acting, but  _ that good _ ?

Vihaan looked away, and headed towards the security wing of the mansion.

If Riddhima was truly intimate with Kabir, then why would she bring Vihaan in just to kick him out? Money can’t be the motive. Even though she has access to all of Vansh’s bank accounts, she never once dipped her fingers into it. Even today, she could have easily used his money to pay for the shopping, but she didn’t.

He walked into the security room, and the officer working for the evening stood up.

“Sir, aap.” He greeted.

Coming straight to the point, Vihaan said, “CCTV footage chahiye.”

“Sure. Kahan aur kab ki?” The officer asked, returning to the desk, and typing away on the keyboard.

“In front of my room. Every night for the past two months.” Vihaan replied.

He waited as the officer pulled up the footage. Once Vihaan scanned them all, he gave a curt nod.

He had everything he needed.

* * *

Riddhima frantically paced back and forth.

There’s no way that he could be Vansh. How could he? Riddhima saw him fall off the cliff herself. No one could have survived from that height.

But what if he did?

She sat on the bed, clutching the sheets.

If he did survive, then why didn’t he say anything? Did he not trust her?

She slumped.

What a silly thing to ask. Of course he didn’t trust her. After everything she put him through, why would he?

But how can she explain Vihaan?

She got up and started pacing again.

Was him looking like Vansh just a coincidence? And what about everything else? His mannerisms, the way he spoke, carried himself, just everything about him was so different to Vansh. There’s no way that they could be the same person.

And wasn’t she the one who brought Vihaan over to the mansion? Why would she need to do that if Vansh could have come back on his own?

She rubbed her forehead.

And the DNA reports? They had to be wrong. She knew for a fact that Anupriya was Kabir’s mother, but the report said otherwise. Did Vihaan have a hand in it?

She paled. That night when she walked in on him. He had said he was watching po*n. But what if he wasn’t? What if he was messing with the reports? If he could mess with Kabir’s, then surely he could make changes to his own.

“Dimaag mein kaunsi khichdi pakka rahi ho? Zaara mujhe bhi toh batao.” Vihaan spoke, startling her.

Crossing her arms, she asked, “Kya tumne reports ke saath chedkhani ki hai?”

Vihaan took a step back, and gestured to the open door. “Why don’t I go get the Commissioner? Unke samne tum apni interrogation kar lena. Phir jab tum mujhe ek fraud sabat kar lo, mujhe jail bhej dena, aur Kabir ko vapas le aana.”

Riddhima was stunned, and confused.

“Oh come on Riddhima,” He slammed the door shut, “tum na mujhe clearly bata do ki tum aakhir chahti kya ho? Tumhara hi plan tha na mujhe yahan Vansh bana kar lekar aana. Toh lo, aaj se mein officially Vansh hoon. Toh tumhari problem kya hai?”

“Mujhe yeh jaana hai ki jo admi mere samne khara hai woh mera Vansh hai ya koi aur.”

Vihaan kept quiet. Then, with a smile, he asked, “Kya Vansh ko pata tha ki  tum kaun ho?” Stepping closer, he twirled a lock of her hair, “Jaan se bhi pyaar karne wali biwi ya phir ek bewafa?”

She slapped his hand away. “Tumhara matlab kya hai?”

He chuckled. “Come on Riddhima. Tum baat toh aise kar rahi ho jaise tumne kabhi jhoot bola na ho. Kabhi koi sach chupaya na ho.”

Panic flitted across her eyes. “Mein apne Vansh se bahut pyaar karti hoon. Mujhe tumhe koi explanation dene ki zaroorat nahi hai.”

“Aur mein maang bhi nahi ra.” Vihaan said. “But haan doubt zaroor hora hai.” He began circling around her. “I mean, jab woh zinda tha tab tumhe uss par shaq karne se fursat hi nahi milti thi. Ya toh milon door bhaagti rehti thi, ya phir kisi na kisi ke murder ka ilzaam uske upar lagati thi. Aur ab jab woh mar gaya, tab se ‘mera Vansh, mera Vansh’ jaap thi phir rahi ho.” With his brows scrunched, he asked her, “Is this the way you love someone Riddhima? Zinda insaan ko emotionally aur mentally torture karo, aur jab woh mar jaye, phir usse claim karo?”

Hot tears fell out of her eyes.

Vihaan chuckled. “If that’s the case my love, then mujh par yeh pyaar kabhi mat barsana.”

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he began taking off his shoes. 

“Ab yeh rona band karo, aur batao Siya kahan hai.”

Eyes wet, she said, “Nahi bataungi.”

Vihaan narrowed his eyes at her. “Siya kahan hai?”

“Jahan bhi hai safe hai.” She insisted.

Annoyed, Vihaan approached her, “Riddhima, I won’t ask again. Siya, kahan hai?”

Riddhima’s eyes darted around the room. Vihaan briefly followed her gaze, and understood. Holding her wrist, he took her to the bathroom, and locked it. Turning on the shower, he approached Riddhima again, and towered over her so that all they had to do was speak in whispers to have their voices be heard.

“Kisse darr hai Riddhima?”

Riddhima lowered her gaze, shaking.

Gently poking her cheek, he encouraged, “Riddhima?”

She squeezed her eyes shut.

He cupped her cheeks, and brought her in closer, wiping her tears with his thumbs. “Riddhima.”

“You won’t believe me.” She said, her voice breaking.

“Try me.”

After a long minute, Riddhima finally gave the name. “Anupriya.”

Vihaan froze.

“Uss din ghar par koi nahi tha. Mein aur tum,” She closed her eyes, and corrected herself, “Mein aur Vansh kissi kaam se bahar gaye the, aur ghar ke baaki sab pooja mein. Ghar mein Anupriya aur Siya ke ilava aur koi nahi tha.” With shaky hands, she gestured to herself, “But ilzaam mere upar laga diya. Ki, m-meine Siya ke saath kuch bahut bura kiya hai.”

“Toh usse ghar kyun nahi le aati. Sab tum par shaq karna band kar denge.”

Riddhima shook her head frantically. “N-nahi, m-mein Siya ko nahi lekar aa sakti. A-agar phir se hamla hua toh? Vihaan uska gala kaata tha. W-woh kuch bhi kar sakti. Woh Siya ko mar degi. M-mujhe bhi.” Riddhima’s eyes blew wide, and she began to shake terribly. In a dazed voice, she began to repeat, “Mujhe bhi maar degi. Sab ko maar degi.”

Vihaan immediately pulled her in for a tight hug.

“Tumhe kuch nahi hoga Riddhima.”

Riddhima shook her head, repeating the same words over, and over again.

Vihaan clenched his jaw.

It was time to end some matters once and for all.

* * *

“Aangre,” Vihaan called before the man took his seat at the dining table

“Yes Boss?”

“Ek bahut hi zaroori kaam hai.” Aangre nodded, listening attentively. “Call records nikal ni hai.”

“Kiski?”

“Anupriya, aur Riddhima ki.” Vihaan replied.

Aangre bristled. Questions were forming in his mind, but he didn’t voice them. Instead, he asked, “For how far back?”

“Riddhima, the past one year. For Anupriya, as far back as you can go.” Vihaan replied.

Aangre thought for a few moments, then asked, “Should I do a fully detailed background check on Anupriya?”

Vihaan squinted his eyes. “I don’t think that’ll be necessary. But if it won’t take too much time then go for it. But the call records are top priority.”

“Sure.” Aangre nodded.

“Thanks.” Vihaan said, patting him on the back.

As Vihaan took his seat at the head of the table, he looked at the woman who was given the title of the mother in the family. He looked at her, and thought of how undeserving she was of it.

He glanced at the other members of the family, stopping particularly at Ishani, and at the empty space where Siya should have been seated. His eyes slightly burning, he nodded, biting the inside of his bottom lip.

His eyes caught onto Ishani’s, and they both gave each other the same pained smile.


	16. bed

Vihaan sipped on his piping hot coffee. He hummed happily, as the fresh brew awakened his senses even further.

“Le chalo.” Vihaan instructed, gesturing towards the door.

Two staff members picked up the red sofa, and carried it out the room.

Riddhima walked out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel against her dripping wet hair. She paused seeing the sofa be carried out.

“Sofe ko kya hua?” She asked.

Vihaan scrunched his nose, and told her, “Mujhe acha nahi laga.”

“Kyun? Itne dino se toh tumhe koi problem nahi thi. Ab achanak se kya ho gaya?” Riddhima asked, standing in the empty area where the sofa used to be.

“Arre mujhe nahi acha lag ra. Ab tujhe har ek cheez ke liye explanation doon kya?”

Riddhima crossed her arms. “Haan.”

“Muscle pull hua hai. Ab khush?”

Concerned, she asked, “Kahan?”

With a cheeky smile, he told her, “Wahan nahi jahan tum soch rahi ho.” Riddhima rolled her eyes. “Neck mein hua hai.” He said, pointing to the painful area.

“Dikhao mujhe.” She gestured for him to approach her.

He turned around, and bent his neck. Riddhima pulled down on the hood of his black hoodie, and saw that there was indeed a large lump.

“Yahan aao.” She lightly ran a hand down his arm, gesturing for him to follow her.

She dragged the ottoman in front of the bed, and indicated for him to sit on it. Vihaan placed his mug on the vanity desk, and took his seat.

“Hoodie utharo.” Riddhima told him, taking her own seat on the bed, directly behind him.

Vihaan took it off, and lowered his head. He winced in pain the moment Riddhima dug her thumbs into the massive lump.

“Riddhima aaram se.” He whined.

“No.” She instantly replied. “Aaram se kaam karo toh kuch nahi hoga. Kaam toh,” She rubbed upwards, “zor laga ke karna chahiye.”

“Yeh life lessons bina dard diye bhi de sakti ho.” 

“Bina dard ke kuch nahi seekha jaata Vihaan.” She said solemnly.

Vihaan glanced at her over his shoulder, and gave a small smile. She continued to massage the lump away for a few minutes until the silence began to unnerve him..

“Vaise,” He spoke, stretching out his leg, “tumhe duniya ke saare kaam karte hue dekh liye. Kabhi physiotherapy bhi kar liya karo.”

He screamed when Riddhima pushed down on a particularly bad spot.

“Kya kaha tumne?” She asked, looking at him sideways.

“Meine kaha ki tum duniya ki sab se best physiotherapist ho. Tumse acha toh aur koi hai nahi. Tum toh bina haath lagaye hi logo ko teekh kar deti ho. Aur kahin dekha hai aisa talent.” Vihaan blabbered, squeezing his eyes shut as the pain increased.

“Itni bhi chikni baatein achi nahi hoti.” Riddhima said, rubbing circles into his skin.

Leaning his head back, Vihaan smiled, and said, “But chikni baaton mein hi toh maza hai.”

Riddhima laughed. “Tumhe har cheez mein maza dikhta hai?”

Vihaan nodded. “Of course. Agar life mein maza na ho phir jeene ka kya fyada.”

“Hmm.” Riddhima’s smile faltered.

Vihaan held her wrist, and said, “Tum bhi dekh ni koshish karo.”

“Karti thi.” Riddhima replied.

“Aur ab?”   


She gave a wry smile. “Ab duniya dekh li.”

She slid her hand out of his, and resumed massaging him.

“Naya sofa kab aara hai?”

“Kaunsa naya sofa?” Vihaan asked.

Riddhima lightly pushed him. “Jahan tum so gaye.”

“Ohh… woh sofa…” Vihaan trailed off. “Haan, order toh kiya hai, aaj nahi toh kal aa hi jayega.”

“Kal? Toh tum kahan so ge?”

“Yeh jo king sized bed pe tum ghore bhej ke soti ho, woh mere kis kaam aaye ga?” Vihaan said, turning his body around.

“Tum yahan kaise so sakte ho?” Riddhima gaped.

“Jaise tumhari ittu si body so jaati hai.” Vihaan pointed out her small frame.

Riddhima scowled.

“Okay, I’ll make a deal.” Vihaan fully turned around to face her. “Jis din naya sofa aa jayega, uss din mein yahan nahi soyunga.”

Riddhima thought about it for a few seconds before she asked, “Promise?”

“Pakka. Tum khud mujhe lat maar ke nikal dena agar nahi kiya toh.”

Riddhima shaking her head in agreement, extended her hand to seal the deal. Vihaan happily shook it.

“Ab baaki ka kar do.” He said, turning back around and bending his neck.

He smiled victoriously.


	17. call records

Vihaan got up from his seat, and stretched his limbs out. He had spent the better portion of the morning poring over the pending business files, and catching up on any necessary matters. He considered himself lucky that he didn’t need to make any profound decisions. Despite Vansh’s supposed death, Aangre had been able to keep the business afloat. Vihaan wasn’t sure how he managed to do that given he had his own detective agency to run. Maybe he should give the man some days off.

A knock on the door attracted Vihaan’s attention. He smiled, as the man he had just been thinking about walked in.

“Aangre,” Vihaan greeted, seating himself on the corner of the desk.

“Boss, I’ve got the call records you asked for.” Aangre replied, coming straight to the point.

He handed over two separate folders, one labelled ‘Riddhima’, the other ‘Anupriya’. Vihaan opened Riddhima’s first, and went down the list.

“Before she met you, she had a wide variety of numbers in her contacts list. Considering she was working two jobs, I didn’t find that out of the ordinary.” Aangre explained as Vihaan flipped through the pages. “After she came to the mansion, her call log shortened by a lot. Just a few phone calls were made here and there to friends on festive occasions.”

“Seems harmless enough. What about these?” Vihaan asked, pointing at all the highlighted numbers.

“That,” Aangre pursed his lips, “that number belongs to Kabir.”

“Inspector Kabir?” Vihaan asked slowly.

Aangre nodded.

Vihaan took a few moments to process the information. Then, he asked, “How long was she in contact with him?”

“On this number,” Aangre pointed at the highlighted digits, “for a few months after she got married to you.”

“But she must have known him from before.”

Aangre nodded. “His previous number wasn’t listed in any of the call records. Maybe he was using a private work phone.”

Vihaan threw the folder on the desk, and walked away for a moment. Turning around, he pointed at the other file. “What about my darling mother? How long has she known him?”

“For a long while. I’m still in the process of getting her old records, but I can safely say that she has been in contact with Kabir long before it was announced that they were both mother, and son.” Aangre informed.

Vihaan nodded. “This should be enough. I still want you to get all the records.” He headed for the door.

“You’re not going to confront them?” Aangre asked, looking at the files laying on the desk.

“Not yet. I have to take Riddhima to the lawyer’s first.” Vihaan left the study, and headed for Riddhima.


	18. legal matters

“Daadi,” Vihaan stuck his head out the window that was facing the gazebo, “Riddhima kahan hai?”

“Kitchen mein hogi.” She answered loudly.

“Teekh hai. Mein usse kuch dher ke liye bahar le jaa ra hoon. Humein dhoondne mat.”

Daadi smiled. “Nahi dhundungi. Tum dono jao.”

He gave her a smile, and headed towards the kitchen. The smile vanished when he saw Riddhima working away in the kitchen.

Riddhima Raisinghania - a neverending enigma.

The closer his footsteps brought him to her, an invasive thought crept into his mind: has she ever been with someone before? He looked away, ashamed of his thinking. It should be none of his concern. Who cares if she’s been touched by someone else before? Who cares if her lips had been kissed, her skin caressed, or helped to reach some glorious ecstasies?  _ None _ of that was his concern.

Her doe-like eyes lifted to meet his as he came to stand by the kitchen counter. That’s when he felt this inexplicable pull towards her. Vihaan may have always joked about her being irresistible, but in that moment, he  lived  it. The desire was pure, and simple in its nature - to have her in his arms. But the currents that laid underneath that desire were hot, and electric.

“Kuch chahiye tumhe?” Riddhima asked, mixing the food in the pan.

In a daze, Vihaan answered truthfully, “Tum.”

Riddhima turned to him in shock. “Excuse me?”

He lowered his head, and cleared his throat. “Mera matlab, tumhe saath chal na hai. Lawyer se milne jaana hai.”

“Abhi jaana hai?” She asked, returning her attention to the meal she was making.

“Haan, yeh chodo.” Vihaan took the mixing spoon from her hand, and let it clang against the pan.

He took her hand, and led her out while telling a staff member to take over.

“Mujhe change toh karne do.” Riddhima said, pulling back on his arm a little.

Vihaan stopped, and gave her a once over. “Koi fancy dress competition mein nahi jaa rahe. Lawyer se milne jaa re hai. Yeh teekh hai.” Riddhima frowned. “Ab chalo.”

He tugged her along out the door.

* * *

“Mr. Raisinghania,” Mr. Bhansal greeted, approaching Vihaan, “it is so great to see you alive.”

Vihaan chuckled, “Well, it’s great to be alive.”

“Mrs. Raisinghania,” The lawyer extended his hand to greet her.

Riddhima graciously accepted it. It was a brief platonic interaction, yet it was enough to make Vihaan be alert of the other man in the room.

The three took their respective seats, and the Raisinghanias waited for Mr. Bhansal to to get the papers in order.

“As you both know, in the advent of a spouse’s death, there is always the matter of who will take ownership of the assets left behind. Mrs. Raisinghania in your case, it was all left to you. Properties, access to various bank accounts, ownership in business dealings, so and so forth.” He slid a stapled stack of papers over to Riddhima. “Here is a detailed list outlining all the items, and assets.”

Riddhima gently pulled it towards herself, and looked at the list. The first time she had done so, her eyes had simply glossed over all the letters. This time too, she read the individual words, but nothing was really being processed.

“Now that Mr. Raisinghania is alive, as proven by the legal, and medical certificates, there should be no issue transferring everything back to him.” The lawyer further explained.

Riddhima was at a loss for words. She turned to Vihaan. He gave her one singular look that reminded her highly of Vansh. A look that told her no nonsense will be tolerated, and to just do as was asked.

Riddhima looked down at the thick folder that was put before her. Everything that Vansh had earned on his own merit, his entire legacy, it was all there within those sheets of paper. And she was being asked to hand it all over to a complete stranger. Her eyes burned.

It beat the whole purpose of why she had brought Vihaan back in the first place. He was here to save Vansh’s empire from falling into the wrong hands. Now, he was about to take it all for himself. She wanted to protest, but what options did she have but to sign? Vansh was her husband, and she was simply safeguarding his assets until he came back. Now that he was, what reason could she possibly have for not returning everything back to him?

“Here you go,” Mr. Bhansal offered Riddhima a pen.

She accepted it with a shaky hand. The pen hovered over the stack of papers. Feeling awkward in the silence, Mr. Bhansal reached over, and showed her where she should sign. There was no movement from Vihaan. He simply observed how within minutes Riddhima no longer appeared to be tethered to this reality.

After several tense long minutes, her hand lowered, and the pen scratched against the crisp sheets. The pages flipped, and she signed wherever indicated. Mr. Bhansal sighed in relief, presumably because the hardest task for him was complete. Vihaan took the offered pen, and made his own signatures. Riddhima glanced at them, and noticed how they looked exactly like Vansh’s. She wondered when Vihaan had gotten the time to perfectly forge the signature.

Mr. Bhansal took a few moments to go over everything, and once pleased, extended a hand towards Vihaan. “Congratulations Mr. Raisinghania. Your multi-billionaire empire is yours once again.”

Vihaan shook the lawyer’s hand. “Thank you Mr. Bhansal. Wouldn’t have been made possible without your help.”

Mr. Bhansal laughed, pleased with the service he had provided.

Feeling sick, Riddhima got up, and left. The two men watched her leave, but no efforts to hold her back.

“I’ll make you a copy of this.” Mr. Bhansal said getting up from his seat, and heading towards the photocopying machine located in the adjacent room.

As the loud machine whirred away, Mr. Bhansal came back.

“Now, the second order of business,” Mr. Bhansal said, “I went down to the Commissioner’s office today to talk about the murder case. The investigation for the murder has been put on hold. There’s apparently some internal investigation going on all the officers that were involved. From what I heard some officers have already been suspended.”

“Kabir?” Vihaan inquired.

“Yes, him for sure, and some several others.” Mr. Bhansal carried on. “Now I wasn’t able to get a copy of the video footage but I was able to see it for myself. It looks incriminating for you. Your face, as well as the murder victim’s face were clearly visible. On top of that, you had a gun pointing directly at her, and were seen and heard saying some not so pleasant things.”

Vihaan took a deep breath.

“But,” Mr. Bhansal paused, “the good thing is that you’re not seen actually shooting her. So if this does go to court, we could argue that pointing a gun at someone and threatening them isn’t the same as actually shooting them.”

“And the third person?” Vihaan asked. “If I’m holding the gun at the victim, then who the hell is recording all of this? Obviously, if I had the intention of murdering someone, I wouldn’t really film myself doing it.”

Mr. Bhansal raised his brows. “That is a good point. From my initial viewing it didn't seem like we could find out who the camera holder was, but I’ll see if I can get another go at it. If we could get it to forensics, that would be even better. Maybe they can find out the date this video was recorded on.”

Vihaan nodded.

The whirring stopped, and Mr. Bhansal got up to attend it. He came out with a hot stack of papers, hole punched, and placed them in a folder for Vihaan.

“Anything else I need to know about the case?” Vihaan asked, accepting the folder.

“Not at the moment.” Mr. Bhansal replied. “I will keep you updated however if there are new changes.”

Vihaan thought for a few moments, then asked, “I don’t want that Kabir around me or my family ever again. He has made us suffer long enough. Is there anything that I can do legally to get him to back off?”

“I can look into getting an injunction order against him. If I can get a concrete reasoning as to why-”

“He tried to kill me.” Vihaan answered curtly.

Mr. Bhansal nodded, “Yes of course.” He licked his lips. “I will see to it that the order is issued at any cost.”

“And did you do the other thing I asked?” Vihaan asked.

“Yes,” Mr. Bhansal reached into his bottom drawer, and pulled out another folder. “Here you go.” He offered it to Vihaan.

Vihaan examined the pages, before he nodded satisfied. “This will do.” He stood up, and extended his hand. “Thank you Mr. Bhansal. You were of great help today.”

“Anytime Mr. Raisinghania.” Mr. Bhansal led the way outside.

The two men were engaged in mindless small talk, when Mr. Bhansal paused seeing Riddhima leaning against the car, her arms crossed, and eyes in a daze.

Mr. Bhansal cleared his throat, before he spoke. “It’s probably not my place to say this, but is everything alright with your wife?”

Vihaan narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean?”

“It’s as if she’s not completely here. Now, don’t take this the wrong way, but when I first met her, she was different.”

“In what way?”

“Well, even though she was grieving there was a sense of hidden strength within her. The willpower as one would say. She had that in her.” He shook his head dismayed, “Now when I look at her, I just see someone completely broken. Like a hollow shell.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Vihaan said with a tight smile. “Thank you once again.” He shook his hand one last time, and bid his goodbye.

As Vihaan drove them home, he snuck glances at Riddhima. There was a sadness clinging onto her, but he didn’t think too much of it. Surely, it’ll pass like all the other times she was upset.

Making a left turn, he wondered if there was maybe more to it. Ever since he met her, Riddhima had been going through a whole range of emotions. But he had always attributed it to her figuring out how to cope with her loss. The trauma of having to see anyone die, let alone someone you love, must be immense. Now, with the lawyer chiming in on her behavior, he wondered if there was more to it. What exactly was it that he was not seeing clearly?

They drove through the VR Mansion gates, and Vansh shut the engine off. Before Riddhima got out of the car, her eyes landed on the folders resting between them. She scrunched her brows upon seeing two of them.

“Yeh doosri file kya hai?” She asked.

Vihaan solemnly answered, “Consider it your life insurance.”

Riddhima, even more confused, asked, “Matlab?” She picked it up, saw the first page, and paled.

With hot, watery eyes she looked at Vihaan. Her lips quivered to say something but no words came out. Instead, she gave him a broken smile, and clutching the file to her chest, walked into the VR Mansion, crying.

Vihaan grabbed the other file, and was bounding up the stairs when he was stopped by a security guard.

“Sir, woh Kabir aaya tha.” He informed.

Vihaan saw red. “Kahan hai woh?”

“Ghar ke andar.” The security guard answered, trembling.

“And just what the  _ fck _ is he doing in my house?” Vihaan shouted.

“Humne roka usse, but Anupriya madam, woh usse andar le gayi.”

Vihaan looked back towards the mansion, and seethingly marched in.

“Vansh,” Daadi called.

“Abhi nahi Daadi.” Vansh bit out, heading straight for the stairs.

“Pehle yeh bata Riddhima ko kya hua?" She stopped him with her stern voice. "Aise phoot phoot ke kyun rote hue upar gaye hai?” Vihaan looked over his shoulder. “Bohot zyaada ro ri thi. Meine pucha bhi, darwaza bhi knock kiya, koi jawab nahi. Tu ne usse kuch kaha toh nahi na.”

Vihaan swung his head back above.

On the left was Riddhima, and on the right, the attempted killers.


	19. failed

Riddhima had gotten as far as the bed’s corner before her knees gave way, and she collapsed to the floor. She fell forward sobbing, the devastating file still being held against her chest.

She should have tried harder. Should have said something,  _ anything _ , back at the office. So what if she ran the danger of being seen as a gold digger? At least she would have been able to protect Vansh’s legacy. But no, she kept quiet as if someone had ripped her tongue out of her mouth.

She hit herself, angry over how she was able to move around as she wanted now, but not when she needed to. All she had to do was say no, or pretend as if she didn’t understand what they wanted from her. Just  _ something _ .

Instead she froze in front of them, and gave away everything they wanted. She clutched her aching head, wondering from just where the  _ fck _ did she get the courage to do that. A few weeks ago, she would have  _ never _ signed those papers. Had Vihaan tried to pull this stunt then, she would have given him a tight slap across the face, and yelled at him to get out of the house, consequences be damned. Yet today, she couldn’t utter a single word. 

She slumped. The file fell out of her arms. Her eyes roamed around the room, as if they would find an answer for why she failed to speak up today. Instead, they landed on a photo of her and Vansh. She crawled towards the vanity, and reached up for the heart-winged frame.

Her fingers traced over his smiling face, and fresh hot tears fell out. She couldn’t even apologize to him. With what words could she even say that she’s sorry for handing over everything he had worked so hard for, to a complete stranger? The whole reason she had brought Vihaan over was so that Kabir couldn’t lay his dirty, little hands on what rightfully belonged to Vansh. And today he took it all for himself. She hugged the photo frame, and wondered how the hell was she not able to see this? Vihaan played her like a damn toy, and she fell right for it.

She fell to the floor, and folded herself into a fetal position.

Him taking Vansh’s legacy wasn’t enough. He was going to take the very last thing that connected Riddhima to Vansh as well - her name. With the divorce papers signed, she would cease to be Mrs. Riddhima Vansh Raisinghania. She couldn’t be Vansh’s as she wanted while he was alive. After his death, the only solace she was able to get was in knowing that he was still surrounding her in name. Kept her married with the title of being Mrs., continued to give her an identity with Vansh Raisinghania. At night when she couldn’t sleep, she would sometimes chant her whole name, and find peace in the way he cocooned her. Where would she get her peace from now, if he was taken away from her in name?

She clutched the photo frame tighter, and cried.


	20. mujhse dosti karogi?

Vihaan ran up the stairs, and thanked his lucky stars that he saw Aangre walking towards him.

“Aangre,” Vihaan panted.

“I know.” Aangre replied. “I’ve told the security to locate him at once. As far as I know, he hasn’t left the premises yet.”

“Lock down the mansion right away.” Vihaan commanded. “Aaj yeh bachega nahi.”

Aangre nodded, and proceeded to search the rest of the house, while Vihaan ran towards the bedroom. His heart pounded hard against his chest. He cursed himself for not talking things out with Riddhima first.

His pounding heart came to a complete stop when he saw Riddhima lying on the ground.

“Riddhima!” He didn’t even bother to run around to their door. He leapt through the window, swung the property papers to an unknown direction, and fell down beside her. Shaking her, he called out to her again, “Riddhima.”

He breathed again, when she lifted her reddened eyes to meet his. Her small nose flared, and getting up with a fierce fury, she pushed him back.

“Tumhari himmat kaise hui aise karne ki!” She yelled. “I TRUSTED YOU!” She curled her hands into fists, and continued to hit him. Vihaan quietly took everything she threw his way, until she fell against his chest, sobbing, “I trusted you.” Her fingers twisted the fabric of his shirt, “Tumne mere saath aisa kyun kiya Vihaan? Kyun?”

Vihaan wanted to wrap his arms around her, but he wasn’t sure if she would welcome such an approach.

“Riddhima, meri baat suno. I can explain-”

“Kya explain karoge, huh?” She pushed her hair out of her face. “Kya explain karoge? Ki tum sirf Vansh ke paison ke liye aaye the? Ki jab tumhe sab kuch mil gaya, mujhe kachre ki tarah phenk do ge?” She pointed a finger at him, and told him threateningly, “Mein _Vansh_ ki patni hoon. Bhul kar bhi mujhe usse door karne ki koshish mat karna.”

Vihaan pursed his lips. “Need I remind you, woh already tumse door jaa chuka hai.” He clearly enunciated his next two words, “He’s dead.”

Riddhima had raised her hand to slap him, but he caught her by the wrist. “That’s enough Riddhima.” Her ferocious eyes said otherwise.

He looked around behind him, and found the divorce file lying on the floor. Grabbing it, he turned the pages, and flipped it around towards her.

“Dekho isse.” Vihaan pointed at the area where their signatures should be. When Riddhima refused to listen, he repeated, “Riddhima, look at them.” Still holding in a lot of anger, she did as instructed. “Koi signatures dikh rahe hai tumhe?” Her brows scrunched. “Hmm?” Vihaan tilted his head, and he saw confusion flit between her eyes.

He snapped the file shut, and looked at her for a few seconds. She was on the verge of crying yet again. Sighing, he crossed his legs, and held her hands. She tried to pull away but he held on tight.

“Riddhima, like I said in the car, treat these papers as your life insurance policy.” He rubbed his thumbs across the back of her hands. “Tum toh jaanti ho ki Raisinghanias ki zindagi isn’t full of sunshines and rainbows. Khushion ko cheen kar mehsoos karni par thi hai. You’ve already lost your husband. There’s no need for you to lose your life as well.”

“You don’t get to make that call.” She argued.

“When it comes to your life, yes I do.” He pressed. “Still, against my better judgment, I’m leaving that choice with you. If you ever feel like you no longer want to stay here, you can leave. All you have to do is sign the papers, give them to me, and I’ll set you free.”

“Free? To do what?”

“Anything you want.” Vihaan replied. “The whole world will be at your feet Riddhima. You can go wherever, do whatever, and no one will stop you.”

She shook her head. “I’m not leaving Vansh’s empire with you. I won’t let you take everything.”

Vihaan clenched his jaw. “Technically everything belongs to Vansh. And considering legally, and now thanks to the medical reports, biologically that’s me, the empire had to come back to me.” Riddhima was about to retort, when Vihaan interrupted her, “Aur tum business ki itni tension kyun le ri ho? It’s not like you were running things before. Sab kuch Aangre sambhalta tha na?”

Riddhima flinched.

Vihaan scooted closer to her. “It’s okay Riddhima. Sab business minded nahi hote. Aur vaise bhi, it’s not like Vansh ran only one corporation. He has so many, all spanning across different fields.” With a lighter tone, he added, “Jo bacha kucha dimaag hai tumhare paas, woh bhi kharab ho jaata.”

Riddhima was appalled. “Excuse me! I have worked my butt off for years to become a physiotherapist. Mere dimaag ko underestimate mat karna okay?”

“Oh really?” Vihaan replied. “So is that why your first response is to cry whenever something goes wrong?” He raised his eyebrows, awaiting her answer. “Riddhima, meine tumhe pehle bhi kaha hai, phir se keh ra hoon. Apne emotions se nahi, apni dimaag se kaam lo. Emotions apni jagah teekh hai, but zindagi ka har ke pal unke upar nahi chod sakti. Le dubenge tumhe.”

Riddhima looked down at their clasped hands. The heart-winged photo frame rested between them.

“I know, tumne apna pati khoya hai. You’re still grieving him, which is fine. But Riddhima, that doesn’t mean I’m going to treat you any differently. If you do something stupid, I will call you out on it.”

Riddhima sniffled, and wiped the tears that were becoming cold on her cheeks.

“You obviously don’t want me as your husband, but I also know that you don’t want to leave this marriage just yet either. So until you have made up your mind about me,” He extended his hand out towards her, “mujhse dosti karogi Riddhima?”

She stared at his hand. “Dost? After everything that just happened.”

Vihaan shrugged. “Why not? Kuch galtiyan tumne ki hai aaj, jaise ganga jamuna bhaa ke, aur kuch meine ki hai. Jaise tumse bina baat kiye kuch bahut hi zaroori faisle lena. But I don’t see why we can’t forgive each other for this, and start fresh. So, again I ask,” He extended his hand once more, “mujhse dosti karogi?”

“Ek shart hai.” Vihaan waited patiently. “Trust, honesty, and loyalty. These are the three traits we prioritize.”

Vihaan looked down, smiled sadly, then looking at her, widened it. “Qubool hai.”

Riddhima slowly placed her hand against Vihaan’s and shook it.

He slipped his hand out, and got up. Tugging on the lapels of his jacket, he said, “Well, I have to go and handle another situation.”

“Ab kaunsi situation?” Riddhima asked, her voice rising higher.

Vihaan smirked. “If I handle it, promise me you’ll give me anything I want?”

Riddhima looked at him in disbelief. “Really Vihaan?”

“Of course. Zindagi thodi interesting honi chahiye na?” One leg out the window, he asked again, “So tell me, will you do anything I say?”

Riddhima sighed. “Haan baba, agar handle kar liya toh tum jo kaho ge, woh mein karungi.”

“That’s like my girl.” He winked at her, and left.

Riddhima chuckled. She looked down at the photo frame of her and Vansh, and hugged it.

“ _Finally_ ,” A voice startled her, “Kitni baatein karta hai yeh aadmi. I thought he would never leave.”

“Kabir?” Riddhima whispered, stunned to see him emerging from the room’s corner.


	21. the attack

Her heart pounding, Riddhima stood up. She glanced at the door, and had been wondering if she could make a run for it, when Kabir stepped in front of her.

“Kahan jaane ki soch rahi ho Riddhima? Abhi toh humein bahut saari baatein karni hai.”

“Mujhe koi baat nahi karni.”

“Kyun?” He stepped towards her. “Oh right! Tumhe toh apne naye dost Vihaan se baat karni hogi na?”

Riddhima froze. It took her a few seconds, but she got herself to speak, “Kaun Vihaan?”

Kabir chuckled. “Seriously? Kaun Vihaan? Come on Riddhima,” He sat, and leaned back on the bed. “Mujhse jhoot bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Meine sab sun liya.”

Riddhima clutched the photo frame tighter. “Kya suna?”

“Yehi ki tum Vihaan ko Vansh bana kar iss ghar mein lekar aayi.” He gave her an impressive smile. “Maana parega Riddhima. I didn’t expect this from you.”

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about. Aur ab tum jao yahan se varna mein chilaungi.” She was headed towards the door to open it when she heard her own voice ring throughout the room.

_ “Kya explain karoge, huh? Kya explain karoge? Ki tum sirf Vansh ke paison ke liye aaye the? Ki jab tumhe sab kuch mil gaya, mujhe kachre ki tarah phenk do ge? Mein  ** Vansh  ** ki patni hoon. Bhul kar bhi mujhe usse door karne ki koshish mat karna.” _

_ “Need I remind you, woh already tumse door jaa chuka hai. He’s dead.” _

Riddhima turned around. Standing up, Kabir pressed a button on his phone, and the recording stopped.

“Aur play karun?” He asked, pointing at his phone. “I think the next few minutes are quite informative. I mean, kitna gyaan bak tha hai yeh. Kahan se dhoond kar lekar aayi ho isse?” He walked towards her. “Hmm?”

Riddhima shivered. “Kabir,”

“Kya?” His eyes darted wildly. “Kabir kya? Huh? Mujhe raaste se hatana chahti thi?” Riddhima side stepped him, when he tried to tower over her. “Well guess what, Riddhima. Tumhari chaal fail hogi. Mein toh ab jaane se raha. Instead, ab tum jaogi, aur tumhara woh Vihaan.” She stepped back, and hit the edge of the bed. He reached a hand out, and placed it on her cheek. “Vaise ek baat maani paregi Riddhima. Tumhari fitrat mein aisa ghatiya rang bhi hoga, meine kabhi nahi socha tha.” Riddhima trembled. “I mean, pyaar ka dava kissi aur se bistar share karti ho kissi aur se?” He scoffed, while Riddhima froze. “Pyaar mere naam ka but bistar garam kiya Vansh ke saath?” Hot tears fell out of Riddhima’s eyes. “Phir pyaar ka naam diya Vansh ka aur ab Vihaan ke saath so rahi ho. Wow! You know I have seen whores who have more integrity than you.”

Riddhima shook with fury. Within the blink of an eye, she struck Kabir with the photo frame in her hand. He stepped back, bringing a hand to his face. When he looked up, Riddhima saw a long, deep gash splitting the side of his cheek.

Seeing the deep red blood on his shaking hand, Kabir grew furious. “Why you fcking bi-” He was about to attack her again, when Riddhima struck him with the photo frame once more.

She continued to hit him with it, until he fell to the ground. She kicked him in the groin hard enough to know that he wouldn’t be able to see straight for a while. Crouching over him, she grabbed for his phone.

“Hum dono mein se ghatiya kaun hai yeh toh saaf dikh ra hai Kabir. Acha hua ki meine tum se shaadi nahi ki. Varna zindagi bhar khud ko kos thi rehti. Aur yaha rahi baat meri bistar share karne ki, woh mein kissi ke saath karun, lekin tumhare saath toh kabhi nahi karungi.” She gave him another strong kick before she too, like Vihaan, leapt through the window.

“VANSH!” Riddhima screamed as she ran down the corridor. “VANSH!”

She was about to turn a corner when she tripped, and landed face first on the floor. The phone and photo frame both clattered out of her hands. She turned around, and saw Anupriya towering over her.

“Itni tezi se kahan bhaagi jaa rahi ho Riddhima?” She asked.

Riddhima turned back around to reach for the phone, but was pressed down by Anupriya stepping on her back.

“Kuch zyaada hi zindagi haram karke rakhi hui tumne Riddhima. Tumhara the end jald se jald karna parega.”

Anupriya stepped off of her, and pulled Riddhima by the hair.

“Chodo mujhe!” Riddhima screamed, trying to get Anupriya to let go of her.

“Aise kaise chod doon Riddhima?” Her anger flared. “Mere bete ko mujhse door karne ki koshish kar rahi thi? Ab dekho kaise mein tumhe duniya se hi door kar deti hoon. Chalo!”

She was about to drag Riddhima, when the said woman turned around, and tugged on Anupriya’s arm hard. Raising herself up, Riddhima quickly bit down on her, eliciting a loud scream from the older woman. While Anupriya cradled her arm, Riddhima scrambled to get up, grabbed the phone, and continued to run.

“VANSH!” Riddhima continued to yell.

Riddhima took a glance behind her and saw Kabir marching towards her, with a gun in his hand. Shaking, Riddhima turned a corner, and bumped into a small table. As she stopped a vase from falling down, she quickly got the idea of hiding Kabir’s phone into it. She had just dumped the phone inside, when she was pulled back by Kabir.

“Bohot bhaag liya tumne Riddhima. Ab aaram karne ki baari hai.”

Riddhima shook her head frantically.

“Gun neeche karo.”

Both Riddhima and Kabir turned to see several security guards pointing their guns at Kabir, ready to shoot. There was a singular moment of happiness for Riddhima, but it was dashed when Kabir spun her around, and held the gun to her head. Riddhima’s heart pounded.

“Kya hua?” Kabir taunted. “Goli nahi chalao ge?” Their hands wavered. Kabir laughed. “Fcking useless.”

Using Riddhima as a shield, he walked away from the guards. He quickly looked over the balustrade, and seeing no one in the main lobby, he decided to take his chance of escaping through the main door.

“Chal!” He yelled at Riddhima, pulling her along.

“Leave me!” Riddhima grabbed onto the railing.

“Aise kaise jaane doon?” Kabir seethed. He pointed to his scarred face, “You’re gonna have to pay for this.”

Riddhima shook her head, grabbing the railing tightly. “VANSH!”

Several more guards ran into the main lobby, each one ready to take Kabir down. Kabir pulled the trigger, and a single shot rang through the mansion.

He pressed the gun against Riddhima’s head. “Agli goli seedhe iske sar mein jayegi.”

The guards took a step back, but kept their guns pointed at him.

“Riddhima!” Vihaan came running through the side, along with Aangre.

“Vansh,” Riddhima whispered.

“Vansh kyun?” Kabir joked. “Vihaan bolo na.”

He pulled Riddhima up by the hair, and once again placed his arm around her. Keeping his gun on her, they went down the stairs. Kabir’s eyes darted around, as the rest of the Raisinghania members started to pour in.

“Chachu, aap Daadi ko kamre mein lekar jao.” Vihaan instructed, seeing Daadi’s panicked face.

Rudra did as asked, and instructed Chanchal to do the same. She however, remained rooted to her spot.

“Kabir, Riddhima ko chodo.” Vihaan commanded, but Kabir simply laughed.

“Tumhari koi halat nahi hai kuch maang ne ki,  Vihaan .” Kabir shouted across the room. “Tumhara khel khatam.”

“Yeh Vihaan kaun hai?” Aryan asked.

“Tumhare samne toh khara hai.” Kabir gestured towards Vihaan. “Tumhara bara bhai.”

“Have you completely lost it?” Ishani shouted. She pointed at Vihaan, and yelled, “Yeh Vansh Raisinghania hai. Koi Vihaan nahi.”

Kabir tsked, spinning himself and Riddhima around so that they were closer to the main door. “I’m so sorry Ishani. Tumhara bhai maar chuka hai. Aur inn dono ne,” He pointed the gun between Vihaan, and Riddhima, “mil kar tum sab ko bewakoof banaya hai.”

Ishani looked at Aryan, both not sure how to process what was being told.

“Nahi yakeen aara toh pucho isse.” Kabir gestured towards Riddhima. “Bolo Riddhima. Batao sab ko ki tumne kaise Vihaan ko Vansh bana kar iss ghar mein lekar aayi ho.”

Riddhima looked away.

“Oh Riddhima, don’t be shy.” He pressed his head against hers. “Aaj sab ko sach sach batao do. Kaise tum sab ko-”

Riddhima reached up and sunk her fingers into his eyesockets. Kabir stepped back, yelling, and Riddhima stepped away from him. 

“Kabir!” Anupriya yelled, running down the stairs.

Kabir waved the gun wildly, and shot at random. Ishani’s scream echoed through the mansion.

“Ishani!” Vihaan, and Aangre yelled seeing her fall down.

Aryan crouched down beside her. Examining her, he told everyone, “It’s okay! She’s not shot.”

Riddhima marched towards Kabir, and taking advantage of his momentary blindness, tripped him. While Aangre, and Chanchal ran towards Ishani, Vihaan ran to Kabir and kicked the gun away from him. He pulled him up by the collar, and punched him hard across his already bloodied face.

“Vansh chodo usse!” Anupriya demanded.

Riddhima caught Anupriya before she could reach Kabir. “Itni tezi se kaha bhaagi jaa rahi ho? Aap ko toh aaram karna chahiye. Guards!” She shouted, and a few guards came forward. “Make sure she doesn’t go anywhere.”

They walked forward, and grabbed Anupriya by the arms. “Riddhima, how dare you!” Turning to the guards, she strictly told them, “Vansh ki maa hoon mein. Mujhe haath lagane ki jurat kaisi ki tum ne. Chodo mujhe!”

The guards refused to listen.

Riddhima turned her attention back to Vihaan who was still punching Kabir. Her hands fisted, she walked towards them.

“Maaro.” She spoke quietly. Then loudly, “Aur maaro isse Vansh. Maar maar ke maar dalo isse.” Hot tears flowed down her cheeks.

“Boss, that’s enough!” Aangre yelled, running towards Vihaan, and pulling him off of Kabir.

“Rok kyun rahe hai ho usse?” Riddhima cried.

“Bhabhi halat dekho uski. Woh mar gaya toh?” Aangre argued.

“Toh jaan chute gi hamari!” Riddhima yelled. “Isne jitna torture karna tha kar liya.” Riddhima looked down at Kabir’s bloodied body. Vansh’s last living moments played across her mind. “But ab aur nahi.”

She had crouched down, her hands extended, ready to choke Kabir, when Vihaan pulled himself out of Aangre’s hold.

“Riddhima, no!” He grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her away from Kabir.

Riddhima flailed in his arms, “Chodo mujhe!”

“Bhabhi, try and understand, we have called the Commissioner already. Woh aate hi honge.” Aangre said.

As if right on cue, sirens flashed and rang loudly outside. Several police officers came running in, and stood at attention. The Commissioner marched inside, and halted when he saw Kabir laying on the floor. He quickly assessed the room, and saw the several guards standing at attention. He looked towards Vihaan who had been shielding Riddhima away from the Commissioner.

“I need you to stay quiet and let me talk to the Commissioner, okay.” Vihaan whispered to Riddhima.

She nodded.

Vihaan let her go, and with a deep sigh, turned around to face the senior officer.

“What happened Commissioner? I thought you were handling Kabir?” Vihaan furiously asked.

“I did.” The man pressed with his own authoritative voice.

“Oh really?” Vihaan raised his brows. “Your police officer invades  my home, attacks my wife  _ and _ sister, terrorizes everyone living here - is this what you call taking care of things!” Vihaan’s voice rose higher as his anger grew.

“He is no longer my police officer Mr. Raisinghania. I suspended him earlier this morning.”

Vihaan chuckled. “Why thank you so much for informing us.” He took a step towards the Commissioner. “He survived tonight. If he attacks my family  ever again, then I won’t be held responsible for whatever happens to him.”

“Is that a threat Mr. Raisinghania?” The Commissioner narrowed his eyes.

“I’m past making threats now. Consider it a warning instead.” Pocketing his hands, Vihaan added, “I’ve got my eyes on you too. If I find out you’re not honoring the uniform, as I suspect you aren’t doing right now, then consider it the very last job you will ever have.”

“Boss,” Aangre spoke cautiously, “zara sambhal ke.” Vihaan continued to stare the Commissioner down. Aangre told the senior officer, “I think it will be best if you leave. Things are… too tense right now.”

The Commissioner nodded his head. “I agree.” He turned to one of the constables, and gestured towards Kabir. “Le chalo isse.”

“Kahan le jaa re ho Kabir ko?” Anupriya asked, trying hard to get out of the guards’ grip.

The Commissioner looked at her momentarily, before saying, “Hospital.”

He looked at Vihaan briefly before he finally left. The sirens rang loudly again, and the lights faded away as the jeep pulled away from the mansion.

Vihaan turned around, and directed his anger towards the captive lady standing in the middle of the lobby.

As he slowly walked towards her, he said, “Bete ke liye bahut pyaar aara hai?” He gestured towards the main door. “Toh phir jao.” The guards released Anupriya.

“Vansh, woh mere beta ho ya na ho, but aaj jo haivani tumhari biwi ne dikhayi hai na, woh koi bhi insaan bardaasht nahi kar sakta. Junglee billi ki tarah peeche hi par gayi yeh sab ke.” Anupriya looked at Riddhima disgustedly. “Kabir ke chehre ko bigaad diya, phir mujhe kaata.” She extended her arm to show the deep ugly teeth marks that had left their imprint. “Iss ladki ka toh sach much dimaag kharab ho gaya hai. Isse yaha nahi kissi pagal khaane mein hona chahiye.”

Seething, Riddhima took a step forward but Vihaan blocked her.

“Sher ki biwi sherni hoti. Usse underestimate na karo toh better hai.” He took a deep breath before he spoke. “I’m done with you.” Anupriya looked at him shocked. “Galti kar di aap ko ek mauka de kar. Agar kal hi ghar se nikaal diya hota toh aaj yeh din nahi dekh na hota. But no worries.” He snapped his fingers, and directed the guards towards Anupriya. “Throw her out.”

“Vansh tum pagal toh ni hoge?” Anupriya scolded. “Maa hoon mein tumhari.”

“No you’re not!” Vihaan yelled. “You are  not my mother.” He trembled with the fury that was building up inside him. “If you were my mother, then you would have  never  conspired against me. Kabir ke baare mein jhoot nahi bola hota, and you  certainly  would have never sided with his greedy ways. Koi na koi raasta dhoond thi aap taaki hum sab ek khushi se reh sake.” He scoffed. “But you didn’t care about us. Not about me, not Ishani, aur Siya…” His voice cracked. Taking in a sharp breath, he looked away, so that his tears didn’t fall. He turned back to the guards, and repeated his earlier instruction. “Throw her out. I’m done. I don’t  ever want to see you here again.”

Anupriya protested, but her words fell on deaf ears. Not a single person came forward to her defense. She continued to call out to Vansh as the guards dragged her out of the mansion.

Seeing Chanchal and Aryan help Ishani to sit on the sofa, Aangre went over to her. 

Crouching before her, he asked, “Ishani tum teekh toh ho na?”

Vihaan finally snapped out of his anger, and concern washed over him.

“Ishani,” He looked her over frantically for any sign of injuries.

“I’m okay bhai.” Ishani said, holding his hand. “Mujhe kuch nahi hua.”

“Tumhe phir bhi hospital mein dikhana chahiye.” Chanchal said, her voice laced with concern.

“Hospital?” Vihaan panicked. “Kyun?” He once again started to look her over.

“Chachi meine kaha na mein teekh hoon.” Ishani protested.

“Kahan teekh ho? Tum gir gayi thi Ishani.” Chanchal argued. “Aur pregnancy ke time mein aise koi risks lene nahi chahiye.”

“Mom teekh keh rahi hai.” Aryan piped up. “Bas ek check up hi toh karwana hai. Tum right prove ho jao gi, aur baaki sab ko fikar karne ki zaroorat bhi nahi hogi.”

Ishani rolled her eyes, and sighed. “Fine.”

“Chalo.” Vihaan helped her up.

He was walking with her when Aangre stopped him. “Sorry Boss, but I think aap ko yehi rehna chahiye.”

Vihaan stepped forward threateningly, “Aangre, Ishani meri behen hai.”

“Aur meri biwi.” Aangre replied. “She’s my responsibility. And I think you should stay back and do yours.”

Vihaan was confused, but Aangre pointed his chin behind Vihaan. Vihaan followed his direction, and saw Riddhima seated on the opposite sofa. His shoulders slumped as he took in her exhausted form.

He turned back to Aangre and nodded. “Keep me updated though.”

Aangre nodded, and joined Ishani who was waiting for him by the door alongside Chanchal and Aryan.

Rudra, who came out and saw his family leave through the main doors, asked Vihaan worriedly, “Vansh, yeh sab itni raat ko kahan jaa re hai?”

“Ishani ko hospital le jaa re hai. Gir gayi thi, aur Chachi ko zyaada fikar hori thi.” Vihaan explained.

“Zyaada chot toh nahi lagi?” Rudra asked.

Vihaan shook his head. “I don’t think so. Phir bhi check up karne jaa rahe hai.”

Rudra nodded. “Mein bhi unke saath jaata hoon.”

He was heading towards the door when Vihaan called out, asking, “Daadi?”

“Sleeping pills deni pari, but ab so rahi hai. Subah baat kar lena.” Rudra said.

Vihaan nodded, and Rudra left to catch up to his family.

Sighing, Vihaan walked over to Riddhima. He crouched before her, and gently tapped her on the shoulder. She slowly turned her head his way.

“Eh meri jhansi ki rani, sone chale?” He teased.

Riddhima chuckled, and nodded her head. She was about to get up, when Vihaan placed one arm underneath her legs.

Looking at her, he quietly asked, “May I?”

Riddhima’s bottom lip quivered. She nodded her head again, and Vihaan lifted her. She looped her arms around his neck, and looked at him for a few seconds. Finally, she rested her head against him. Vihaan held her close as he took them to their bedroom.


	22. the aftercare

Riddhima blinked lazily up at Vihaan. It was so easy for her to mistaken him as Vansh sometimes. Especially now with his beard growing in, he had begun to look so much like Vansh. But then she would inhale his scent, and her misunderstanding would be instantly corrected. While Vansh used to smell of flowers and spices, Vihaan smelled of the cool, ocean breeze with a tinge of citrus fruits. Both so polar opposite, yet equally hypnotic.

She looked away when Vihaan lowered his eyes at her.

Seeing the vase on the side table, Riddhima repeatedly tapped his shoulder. “Ruko!”

He immediately stopped in his tracks, and Riddhima reached over for the vase. She desperately hoped that the phone was still in there. She shook it and grinned when she heard something clang inside. Shaking her head, pleased with her new treasure, she told Vihaan to continue walking. The quizzical look on his face didn’t go unnoticed by her, but she didn’t quite feel like revealing her little secret just yet.

Approaching their room’s door, Riddhima turned the doorknob, and opened it. The moment Vihaan stepped in, dread washed over her. Her eyes immediately darted around the room, half expecting Kabir to pop out from any corner.

“Relax,” Vihaan told her. “Hum dono ke ilava yahan aur koi nahi hai.”

“How do you know?” She argued. “Hum toh abhi andar aaye hai na.”

Vihaan let her down, and switched on the lights. As he walked around the room inspecting it to ensure that there really was no one, Riddhima’s eyes caught onto the speckle of blood drying on the floor.

“See, meine kaha na, koi nahi hai.” He paused, and followed his gaze in the same direction as Riddhima. He placed a gentle hand on her back. “Riddhima chalo.” When she didn’t move, he turned her around. “Riddhima,” He was about to say she needs to move on, and not think about it anymore but he stopped himself. It would be wrong for him to advise such a thing. She went through immense trauma, and needed to talk it out. Instead, he told her, “We’ll deal with that tomorrow, abhi tum change kar lo.”

Riddhima nodded. She looked at the blood one last time before heading into the bathroom. Vihaan picked up the files that were haphazardly thrown around and placed them into the cupboard. He took out a towel and placed it over the bloody area. It didn’t completely solve the problem, but at least it wouldn’t constantly stare Riddhima in the face. He stared at the closed bathroom door. As he began to change out of his clothes, he hoped Riddhima was doing okay.

Riddhima splashed cold water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror, not quite believing that she was standing before it. It was all her fault. If she hadn’t been so stupid, Kabir would have never found out about Vihaan. He may not have concrete proof now, but that didn’t mean he would give up trying to find it. He would put all the resources and contacts that he has into unearthing Vihaan’s secrets.

As Riddhima headed for the bed, she thought of how Vihaan had upset the Commissioner too. If Kabir manages to convince the Commissioner for just one more chance to prove his innocence, then it’ll be game over for Vihaan.

She slipped underneath the blankets, and was about to lie down, when her eyes widened upon seeing Vihaan.

Immediately sitting up, she asked him, “Tumhare kapre kahan hai?”

Vihaan looked down at himself, and pointed to his boxer briefs. “Yeh kya hai?”

Riddhima took in a deep breath. Trying not to lose her cool over him, she asked, “Baaki ke kapre kahan hai?”

“Unke saath mein kya karun?” Vihaan got onto the bed.

“Pehno ge, aur kya?” Riddhima retorted. She pointed at the empty space where the sofa used to be. “Itne dino se jab tum sofe pe sote the, pure kapre pehan kar sote the na? Ab kya hua?”

Vihaan looked up from adjusting the blanket over himself. “Tab mein khidki ke paas sota tha, aur wahan se thandi hawa aati thi.” He shook his body as if he was shivering. He adjusted the blanket some more. “Ab toh mein bed par aa gaya hoon.” Then, with a cheeky smile, he leaned over to Riddhima. “Aur vaise bhi, ab toh bistar mein garmi hi lage gi.”

Riddhima pushed him away, and he laughingly fell back onto the pillow. Twisting her body, she asked him, “Tum apne saare doston ke saath aise aadhe nange sote ho?”

“Haan.” Propping himself up on his elbow, he whispered to her, “But girlfriends ke saath toh mein pura nanga hota hoon.” He glanced down at her lips, and said, “Aur tum toh meri biwi ho.”

He tugged on her arm, and pulled Riddhima down.

“Ouch!” She winced as her back hit his shoulder.

“Kya hua?” He immediately sat up, holding Riddhima gently beside him.

“Kuch nahi.” She lied, with her eyes squeezed shut.

“Jhoot kyun bol rahi ho. Agar kuch hua nahi phir aise chiki kyun?”

“Meine kaha na kuch nahi hua.” Riddhima snapped.

Vihaan pursed his lips. He pressed on her back, and she screamed again. Looking at her, he asked, “Aur jhoot bol na hai?” Riddhima shook her head. “Dikhao mujhe.” He instructed, turning Riddhima around so that her back was facing him. He was lifting her shirt up when Riddhima held it down, and looked over her shoulder. “Riddhima, zyaada serious ho sakta hai. Dekhne do mujhe.”

She reluctantly removed her hand, and allowed him to lift it. Vihaan was shocked to see a deep red bruise blooming onto her skin.

“Yeh kisne kiya?” He demanded. Riddhima hesitated to answer. “Riddhima, jawab do.” The sternness in his eyes let her know he wouldn’t rest until he got his answer.

“Anupriya. She stepped on me.” Riddhima pulled her shirt down.

Vihaan was silent, unsure of how to process that news. Clenching his jaw, he asked her, “Why didn’t you tell me downstairs? Wahin pe mein-”

“Kya?” Riddhima asked, twisting her body. “Woh ghar se already jaa chuki hai na?”

“Saaza deta mein usse.” He hissed. “Ussi ki heel se usse marta mein.”

“Vansh aisa nahi karta.” Riddhima said.

Vihaan pushed himself off the bed, and marched over to the window. Opening it, he yelled out for a guard. Instructing him to get an ice pack, Vihaan began to pace as he waited. He looked at Riddhima who sat quietly on the bed. It infuriated him even more.

“Tumhari problem kya hai?” Riddhima blinked at him. “Takleef mein hoti ho, tab chup. Koi tumhe torture kar ra hai, tab chup. Apna dard na share karne ki kasam khayi hai kya tumne?” Vihaan was fuming.

“Kisse share karun?” She asked.

Vihaan stepped towards her, and gritted at her, “Apne pati se. Vansh se toh tum sab kuch share karti thi na?”

Riddhima’s eyes watered. With a sad smile, she shook her head.

Vihaan looked at her confused. “Kyun? Pyaar karti thi na tum usse?”

“Pyaar bharosa nahi hota.” She told him.

There was a knock on the window, and Vihaan turned around. Grabbed the ice pack, he thanked the guard, and locked the window. He got on the bed, placed himself behind Riddhima, and lifted her shirt again. He pressed the ice pack against the affected area, and Riddhima gasped. Vihaan’s eyes widened at the sound.

To distract himself, he asked her, “Pati bharosa nahi karta tha ya tum?”

“Dono.” Riddhima replied.

It was quiet in the room save for the little gasps Riddhima made whenever Vihaan pressed the ice pack against her.

After a few minutes, Riddhima said, “Meine goli khayi thi uske liye.” She looked down at the shoulder she was shot at. “I tried to tell him ki woh kaatil abhi bhi ghar mein hai. But woh maana hi nahi.” She chuckled, and examined her fingertips. “It took for a body to literally fall from the sky for him to believe me. Mujhe toh abhi bhi yakeen nahi hota ki woh yellow gloved insaan Mrs. D’Souza thi.”

“Vansh ko nahi bataya?”

Riddhima shrugged. “Woh nahi maana. There was some cock and bull story about her having a mental illness. But that’s not how these things work. Agar unhe koi bemaari thi, toh unke behavior se pata chal jaati. Aur vaise bhi woh itne saalo se iss family ke liye kaam karti aari hai. And no one noticed anything weird about her?”

“Woh hard evidences mein zyaada believe karne walo mein se tha na?” Vihaan asked.

Riddhima nodded. “Agar naa karta, toh shayad bach jaata.”

“Matlab?”

“Anupriya ne usse zeher dene ki koshish ki thi. Meine bataya bhi tha usse. Ulta woh toh mujh pe bharas gaya. Khaana phenka, plates thodi,” She lightly touched her upper arm, “zor se pakra, chilaya.” Her voice cracked, as her eyes watered.

Vihaan gently touched her arm, and tried to look at her but she averted her gaze.

“Usse kuch na kahun toh better tha.” She sniffled.

“How can you love such a man?” Vihaan asked. “Jo tumhara dard nahi dekh sakta, tumhari baaton ko nahi sun sakta. Kaise kar sakti ho tum usse pyaar?” Riddhima didn’t answer. “Kahin tum guilt mein aake apni feelings ko confuse toh nahi kar rahi?”

Riddhima looked at him, uncomfortable with his questions. “Bahut raat ho chuki hai. So jana chahiye.”

She pulled her shirt down, and got out of bed. Vihaan watched as she walked into the bathroom with a glass of water. He put the ice pack on his nightside table, and watched Riddhima as she fiddled around the bathroom drawers. Her head tilted back twice, and she gulped the entire glass down. Swiping at her mouth, Riddhima came back, and got under the covers.

Turning off her night lamp, she quietly said, “Good night.”

Vihaan turned off his own light, got under the covers, and laid on his stomach. With his head facing towards Riddhima, he stared at the back of her head. His eyes glanced down towards her back, and wondered just how many more people had stabbed her there, and she didn’t say a single word.


	23. no nut november

Vihaan gently stirred in his sleep.

_ Riddhima’s misty doe-like eyes stared back at him. If it hadn’t been for her stringent morals, Vihaan would have kissed her right then and there. One hand around the back of her neck, and a single pull towards him where he would have crashed his lips against hers. Would have massaged them, licked them, and teased them until she parted those pretty pink lips with a gasp. And that’s when he would have taken the opportunity to slide his tongue in and shown her a really good time. _

_ She would have continued to gasp and moan, and he would have peppered kisses down her throat, and alongside her neck. He would have found all her sensitive spots, and would have taken his time to suck, bite, lick, and nibble on them. Her fingers would have clutched the bedsheets, and her body would have been squirming. He would have taken off that pesky shirt of hers, and unashamedly stared at her body like he wanted to. He would have stopped her from covering herself, and interlocked their fingers. Would have kissed her gently to calm her nerves, then would have drifted down her body to do the same. He would have even given little bites on her stomach just to see if she would be ticklish, and giggle. _

_ Her laughing in pleasure only because of him… _

Vihaan panted as he writhed against the bed. His eyes flew open. He looked over at Riddhima. She was fast asleep. He gently lifted himself off the mattress and looked down at himself.

“Fck!” He panted.

He glanced at Riddhima once more, and got off the bed. Running into the bathroom, he switched on the light, and was momentarily blinded by it. Squinting, he hurriedly turned on the shower, whilst taking off his boxer briefs. He gasped as the icy water hit his skin. He leaned his forehead against the tiled wall, and squeezed his eyes shut. A huge mistake really, as he saw Riddhima the minute he did. He opened them, but he still wasn’t able to shake off the images his mind had conjured up for him.

_ Riddhima’s arms around him, her hands sliding up and down his back as he moved against her, her moaning and gasping because of him. _

“Fck!” Vihaan grunted, as he fisted his hand and hit it against the wall.

The urge to touch himself, and get it out of his system was getting far too strong.

_ He shivered as he imagined Riddhima coming up to hug him from behind. At first her face would be sprayed with the cold water, only to have her whole body be soaked in it next. She would then walk around to face him, slide her hands down his chest. Would look down to see how hard he is, and then whisper something cheeky against his lips. She would then laugh because she knew how much power she held over him. Then, just to put him out of his misery, she would reach down to touch him. _

Vihaan squeezed his eyes shut, and panted as his body recoiled, and trembled. When he finally opened them, he saw the after effects of his arousal swirl down the drain. He turned around and leaned against the wall.

All that and he didn’t even touch himself.

He was well, and surely fcked.


	24. pyaar karke

Sipping on his coffee, Vihaan entered his room. He paused seeing Riddhima still sleeping in bed. He glanced at his watch and noticed it was nearing ten o’clock - far past the time she usually wakes up. Granted it was a Sunday, but still.

“Arre oh Kumbhkaran ki behen.” He called loudly as he walked over to her. “Aaj uthna nahi?”

He took another sip of his coffee and waited for her to respond. She did no such thing.

“Riddhima.” He shook her on the arm.

She kissed her teeth, and swatted his hand away.

“Riddhima uth. Dus baj gaye.” He shook her again, while finishing his coffee.

She hummed but made no other effort to wake up. 

“Yeh aise nahi uthe gi.” Vihaan mumbled.

He placed the mug on her nightside table, and looked around for her phone. Finding it, he pressed her finger on the scanner and unlocked it. He opened up her Spotify app, and searched for a song. He then walked over to the writing desk, where Alexa was buried underneath numerous files.

He grabbed it and brought it over to the bed. With one knee on the bed, he leaned over and carefully placed the speaker beside Riddhima’s ear. Carefully getting up, he got out of the room through the window.

Standing to the side so that he was out of view, he said, “Ab mein dekh tha hoon tum kaisi nahi uth thi.”

He pressed play, and music blasted loudly through Alexa.

_ Sher sa tanke tha jeeta _

_ Yaar mere mainu kende cheetah _

Riddhima jerked awake. Her eyes wide open, she looked around trying to find the source to the loud noise.

__

_ O tu Shurpanakha lagdi hai _

_ Joh kade lagdi si Seeta _

Riddhima paled in color. Her eyes finally landing on Alexa, she picked it up angrily.

“O bandh ho jaa meri maa!” She yelled, while shaking it.

_ Apne ghar mein qaid hua toh _

_ Yeh samajh mein aaya hai _

“Alexa, stop!” The speaker stopped, but the song continued to play.

Panicking, Riddhima got out of bed, and tried to find the source to the song’s location.

_ Main jise bulbul samjha woh hai sayyaad ka saaya _

She stuck her head out the window, and seeing Vihaan, yelled, “Vansh!”

Vihaan mouthed, “ _ Ke zinda koi nahi bach paaya _ ,” while putting on an exaggerated act of being terrified of her.

As the chorus played, Vihaan pointed and laughed at her.

“Tujhe toh aaj mein chodungi nahi.” She muttered, stepping out of the room through the window.

Vihaan immediately bolted down the corridors, and Riddhima followed closely after him. With each turn they made, the song rang loudly, mocking Riddhima even more. Vihaan was about to pass by the mandir when he quickly turned around and tossed the phone over to Riddhima. Instinctively she caught it, and bumped into Vihaan who had turned around, and stood completely still.

He turned around with a raise of his brows, and looked at her then the phone.

_ Usne ghar vich aake mera aisa band bajaya _

_ Ke mujhpe hasta hai mera saaya _

__

_ O baape pyaar karke _

_ O baape pyaar karke pachtaya _

“Riddhima,” He said, “hum mandir ke samne kare hai. Thoda sa toh lihaaz karo.”

Riddhima looked towards her right, and saw Daadi staring at her, unimpressed.

“Nahi mein-” She tried to defend herself, but grew red as a tomato when a female voice resonated.

_ Oh aah, baby be my man _

_ Oh aah, love me the way you can _

Vihaan had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from bursting out into a laugh. Riddhima furiously pushed on the buttons, and finally got the song to stop playing. Unable to look Daadi’s way, she took a step back.

Pointing a finger at him, she threatened him in a whisper, “Tumhe toh mein baad mein dekh lungi.”

Vihaan leaned forward as if he were about to bite her finger. She pulled away, and scowling, marched back to her room. Vihaan laughed, mighty pleased with himself. The laughter however, came to an abrupt stop when he turned around and saw Daadi standing behind him.

“Daadi aap…”

Shaking her head, she said, “Tu sudhrega nahi.”

“Meine kya- ow!” He shouted, as Daadi pulled on his ear. “Daadi, aap ke ladle pote ka kaan hai yeh. Kyun itna zor se keech rahi hai?”

“Daadi ke pote, chal mere saath.” She dragged him towards the mandir. She picked up a wicker basket and handed it to him. “Aaj mandir ke liye phool tu mere saath lekar aaye ga. Chal.”

“Nahi mein, Daadi mein kaise. Mere paas bahut kaam hai. Aur yeh toh Riddhu karti hai. Woh aake karegi. Riddhima!” He shouted.

Daadi pulled on his ear again. “Bilkul nahi. Aaj Riddhima aaram karegi. Ab tu chal mere saath.”

Sighing, and with a pout, Vihaan followed after Daadi.


	25. daadi pota

Vihaan grabbed a bunch of stems, ripped them out of their roots and threw them into the wicker basket. He immediately earned a slap on the shoulder.

“Yeh kya hai?” Daadi asked, pointing at the shredded plants.

“Phool.” Vihaan answered as matter of fact.

“Kahan hai phool?” She peered into the basket.

“Daadi,” Vihaan placed a hand on her shoulder. “Aap ka chashmah lekar aaoon?”

“Mein tumhara dimaag lekar aaoon?” She retorted. “Yehi kahin para sar raha hoga.”

Vihaan raised his brows at her, surprised. “Daadi, itni cranky? Why?”

“Kal raat ke baad mein cranky nahi toh aur kya hoon?” Daadi snapped back. “Mujhe neend ki goliya khila di aur khud ghar mein bandooko ke saath khel ne lag gaye.”

Vihaan kissed his teeth. “Of course not Daadi. Bandooko ke saath bhi koi khel ta hai kya?” He ripped a few more flowers and threw them into the basket.

“Toh kal raat ko kya hua tha?” Daadi asked.

“Don’t worry about it.” Vihaan said, trying to dismiss her concerns.

“Kaise fikar na karun?” She lightly touched him on the elbow. “Kal raat ko ghar mein goliyan chali thi Vansh. Riddhima ke ser par bandook rakhi gayi thi. Aur tum keh rahe ho ki fikar na karo?”

Vihaan sighed, all of his joviality washing out of him. “Come here.” He led her towards a stone bench, and made her sit down. Sitting beside her, Vihaan held her hand. “Daadi, raat gayi baat gayi. Ab aa ge baro.”

Daadi stared at him. “Umeed hai Vansh ki yehi baat tumne Riddhima ko nahi batayi hoga.” Vihaan pulled back, not understanding. “Uss ladki par hamla hua tha Vansh. Woh kissi bhi waqt mar sakti thi. Usse toh apni jaan ki koi parwa hai nahi, but at least tum toh thodi kadar karo.” She scolded.

“I do care Daadi.” Vihaan said, but she wasn’t convinced.

“Jab se tum laute ho, tumne baat ki hai Riddhima se?” She asked. “Ki tumhare jaane ke baad woh kaisi thi, kaise sab kuch sambhala, uske saath kya kya hota raha?” Vihaan was silent. “Pati ho tum uske Vansh.” Daadi reminded him. “Sirf shareed pe dhyan rakhne se kuch nahi hoga. Uski dimaagi halat bhi dekhni paregi.” She sighed as Vihaan continued to keep quiet. “Yeh Kabir ko lekar kya ho raha hai, mujhe nahi pata. Tumne Anupriya ko bhi ghar se nikal diya. Agar puchungi kyun toh tum bataoge nahi. Bas umeed hi kar sakti hoon ki tumne soch samajh kar yeh faisla liya hai.”

Vihaan nodded. “Uska jaana zaroori tha.”

“Vansh, logo ko ghar se nikal ne se baat khatam nahi ho jaati. Mujhe toh darr hai ki aur bigad jayegi.”

Vihaan sighed, and put an arm around her shoulders. “Daadi, aap kuch zyaada hi stress lene lag gayi ho.”

“Shauq se nahi le rahi. Majboor ho kar lena par raha hai.” Daadi argued. “Inn chaar mahino mein police zaroorat se zyaada hamare ghar chakkar kaat chuki hai.”

“Daadi, cases chal rahe hai. Jab tak khatam nahi honge, inka toh aana jaana chalta rahega.” Vihaan tried to reason.

Daadi looked away, not happy with his answer. Vihaan looked at her curiously.

“Daadi, sach batao. Aap ko kya pareshan kar raha hai?” Vihaan asked.

When she didn’t answer at first, Vihaan rubbed her arm to encourage her.

“Jab bhi police aati hai, mujhe Ajay ki yaad aati hai.” She spoke sadly. “Uske aakhri pal, mere hi bete ne meri hi bahon mein…” She cried.

His own eyes getting misty, Vihaan hugged her closer.

“Phir woh Kabir aaya, tumhari mau-” She choked on her tears, unable to even form the words.

“Daadi,” Vihaan wiped her tears. “Aap kyun inn karvi yaado ko yaad karti rehti ho. Aur mein hoon na aap ke samne.” He squeezed her hand as if to reaffirm his own existence.

“Aur Ajay?” Daadi asked, and Vihaan didn’t have an answer for that. “Vansh, ek aakhri baar keh rahi hoon. Tum jitni door police se rahoge utna better hoga.”

“Boss,” Aangre called, strolling into the garden.

“Haan.” Vihaan answered, looking over his shoulder.

“Woh police station jaana hai. Ragini ki body identify karni hai.” Aangre informed.

Vihaan took a deep breath, and looked back at Daadi. She was not pleased. Not looking at him, she nodded as if to resign him to his own decisions.

“I’m sorry Daadi. But jaana zaroori hai.” Vihaan said quietly.

He gave her a peck on the cheek, and getting up, placed his wicker basket beside her on the bench.

“Let’s go.” He told Aangre, and the two men left.

Daadi glanced at the basket he had left behind. It was filled with ripped up stems, roots, and shredded petals.


	26. ragini

Vihaan and Aangre followed a constable as he led them towards the mortuary that was located at the back of the hospital.

“Couldn’t they have shown us a photo or something? Why do we have to see her in person?” Vihaan asked, scrunching his face in disgust.

“Protocols.” Aangre replied, stepping over some trash.

Vihaan rolled his eyes, irritated. The constable opened the building door, and the two men had to cover their noses to protect it from the awful smell that hit them. Holding his breath in, Vihaan quickly followed the constable. The faster they got this over with, the faster they could leave the atrocious place.

The constable opened the door, and the men walked inside. It wasn’t anything like the movies. The room wasn’t dark and there wasn’t a solitary stretcher with a body laying on it. Instead, the room was freezing, and half of one wall was filled with metallic rows. The bright fluorescent lights made the room even more dreadful. The walls were grimy, and caked with brown dust. The floor, no matter how hard it was scrubbed with bleach, seemed to be permanently stained in maroon hues.

Vihaan did  not want to be there anymore.

“Kisko dekhne aaye ho?” The coroner asked, walking in from behind them.

“Ragini.” The constable answered.

“Surname?” The coroner further inquired.

“Pata nahi. Murder case hai.” The constable replied.

The coroner walked over to a bulletin board, checked out a chart, and then came back to stand before the metallic rows. He opened the one labelled C4, double checked the identification tag that was tied around one of the toes, and then beckoned the three men over.

Despite the awful smell, Vihaan took in a deep breath. The white cloth was removed unceremoniously, and Vihaan wanted to puke right away. He knew he was going to see someone’s deceased body today, but he hadn’t realized just how gruesome it would be. Vihaan didn’t need to touch the pallid body to know it didn’t have an ounce of warmth to it.

“Kya yehi Ragini hai?” The constable asked Vihaan.

Vihaan refused to even look at the woman. He had his jaw clenched, and hands pocketed.

“Boss,” Aangre whispered to him. “They need you to answer.”

Vihaan took a moment to compose himself, then finally looked at the deceased woman. Save for the bullet hole in the middle of her head, and her pale complexion, she looked a lot like the photo he had been shown of Ragini.

“It’s her.” A simple, curt reply, and he left the room without another glance.

He walked out of the building without even bothering to slow down his speed. He didn’t need to for he knew Aangre was right at his heel. He breathed in the fresh air deeply. It wasn’t any better but at least it didn’t smell like death.

“We’ll have to go back to the station.” Aangre informed him.

“Call the lawyer.” Vihaan instructed. “I’m not talking to Gupta without Bhansal there.”

Aangre nodded and took out his phone to make a quick call. Once they approached the car, Aangre hung up his phone.

“Maybe I should drive.” Aangre cautioned when Vihaan opened the door.

Vihaan wasn’t sure why Aangre had made the strange request, but he still nodded and handed him the keys.

The ride over to the station was filled with a quiet tension.

Sighing, Aangre asked, “How are you feeling?”

“Disgusted.” Vihaan answered, looking out the window. “Never want to see that again.”

Aangre nodded. “And what about Ragini?”

“She didn’t deserve it.” Vihaan replied. “To be in such a cold place after you die…” He shook his head.

“You don’t deserve it either.” Aangre commented with a shake to his head. “To have the last lead to your mother’s death be gone like that…” He clenched his jaw, and gripped the steering wheel tightly.

Vihaan sat up straighter, goosebumps rising on his flesh.

“If only Bhabhi hadn’t kidnapped her at the last moment. Phir yeh kabhi nahi hota.” Aangre spoke with a mixture of disappointment and fury.

Vihaan began to see red. “Riddhima.”

Aangre snuck a glance at Vihaan before returning his attention to the road. “Haan. Bhabhi ne end moment pe Ragini ko kidnap kiya tha. I don’t know how involved she is in her death though.” Aangre revealed.

Vihaan fisted his hands. He tried to take in deep breaths to keep himself composed but it was a very strenuous task.

“Woh aaj bachegi nahi.” He gritted under his breath.

“Boss.” Aangre spoke in a cautionary tone.

“We’re talking about my  _ mother _ Aangre.” Vihaan growled. “Agar tumhe pata tha ki Ragini ko Riddhima ne kidnap kiya hai, then why didn’t you do anything to her? Uske dhoke ke liye saaza toh milni hi chahiye usse.”

Aangre gripped the wheel tightly. “I think she’s been punished enough.”

“What makes you so sure?”

Aangre stopped the car as the lights turned red. Turning to Vihaan, he asked, “Have you talked to your wife even once since you’ve come back?”

Vihaan scrunched his brows. “What do you mean?”

“Talk to your wife.” Aangre advised earnestly.

The light turned green, and he started driving again.

Fury coursing through his veins, Vihaan muttered under his breath. “Oh, I’ll talk to her alright.”


	27. clinically dead

Vihaan had wanted to go home the second after he had seen Ragini’s corpse in the mortuary. Unfortunately, he had to go settle matters at the police station, and then have a  very  lengthy conversation with his lawyer about how they should proceed should the murder allegation still be placed against him. Needless to say, with the passing hours the sun may have plunged the world into darkness, but the fire within Vihaan kept burning on.

It was with this same fire that he had headed straight towards his bedroom.

He paused by the guards and in a strictly deadly tone told them, “No matter what you hear, you will  **_not _ ** enter the room. Is that understood?”

The guards stood at attention, and nodded.

Entering the room, Vihaan ensured that the door and all the windows were firmly locked. He headed towards the bathroom where the light was shining through an otherwise dark room. He leaned against the doorway and watched as Riddhima tilted her head back, and gulped down a glass of water. There was a shuffling sound, the closing of the drawer, and then Riddhima’s yelp when she finally saw Vihaan standing behind her.

Unnerved by the way he was staring at her, Riddhima turned around and walked past him. Vihaan spun on his heel and kept his eyes fixed on her. Riddhima, who was standing by her side of the bed and holding a blanket, eyed Vihaan as he slowly walked towards her.

She watched as he shrugged himself out of his suit jacket, and threw it aimlessly across the room. Her annoyance grew as he shook his red tie loose. There was something in his eyes that she didn’t like at all. It was nothing like Vihaan’s, and resembled more like Vansh’s. She took a step back when he threw the tie onto the floor.

It was when he began unbuttoning his shirt that Riddhima finally asked, “Yeh kya kar rahe ho tum?”

Unbuttoning the cuffs, he asked her, “Do you wanna know how I started my day off Riddhima?”

“Bothering me?” She chuckled, trying to ease the tension a little.

Vihaan however was not so amused. Snarling, he leaned close and said, “I spent it looking at a  _ fcking _ dead body.”

Riddhima’s face fell.

“Then I had to spend the entire fcking day talking about this dead woman that I don’t even know, and come up with ways that  _don’t_ send me to jail.”

Riddhima fidgeted in her spot, and refused to look at him.

“So tell me Riddhima, what fcking games are you playing with me here?” He growled.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She shook. “You already know about Ragini.”

“Not that you kidnapped her.” Vihaan’s revelation made Riddhima snap her eyes at him. “Or that she’s dead because of  _ you _ .”

Trembling, Riddhima fell onto the bed, She kept opening and closing her mouth to say something but no words would come out.

“What?” Vihaan mimicked her shaking head. “Ab zubaan nahi chal rahi? Jab mujhe Vansh bana kar lekar aana tha tab toh bahut chal rahi thi. Ab kya hua?”

Gulping, she tried to say, “V-Vihaan mein-”

“You what!” He shook with fury as he placed both hands on either side of her. “You didn’t lie to me? You didn’t hide the truth?”

Riddhima squeezed her eyes shut, and let her tears fall. Vihaan stared at her, and shook in his spot. There was so much more that he wanted to say, so much more that he wanted to do, but he stopped himself.

“I should have seen you for who you truly are.” He grated. “Ek zehreeli naagin.”

Riddhima opened her eyes, and something broke within her. There was no more fire, no more pain. Just a cold numbness settling in.

Vihaan straightened himself out, and shaking his head, went to the bathroom. He ran the cold water and splashed his face with it. His heart continued to pound against his chest, and his mind kept blaring out alarms as if something really horrible was about to happen.

Or maybe it already did.

He splashed some more water onto his face, and some of the anger started to dissipate. Turning off the faucet, he grabbed a towel, and wiped his face with it.

His eyes fell upon the first drawer, and was reminded of how Riddhima fiddled with it. He pulled it open and eyed the ornate jeweled box that was sitting inside. He flipped the lid open and saw two orange cylindrical bottles inside. He picked them up, eyed the labels and was confused.

Exhaling a deep breath, he went back out and asked, “What are these for?”

Riddhima, who was now laying in bed, looked over her shoulder. Turning back around, she quietly said, “They’re mine.”

“I know they’re yours. What are they for?” He asked again irritably. “Riddhima, I’m talking to you.”

The mattress dipped under his weight. Riddhima hunched further in on herself.

“One’s for anxiety, the other’s for sleeping.” She said.

Vihaan looked down at the bottles again.

Sitting back against the bed frame, he asked, “And why do you need them?”

“Why do you care?” She mumbled.

“Cause I do.” He replied.

Riddhima looked over her shoulder. “Zehreeli naagin ki parwa nahi ki jaati Vihaan. Usse seedha maar diya jaata hai.”

Vihaan scrunched his brows. Riddhima turned back around. His anger flaring up again, he got out of bed, went back to the bathroom, and threw Riddhima’s bottles back into the box. He slammed the drawer shut, and turned off the lights.

Seated on the edge of the bed, he was unlacing his shoes when Riddhima spoke.

“Vansh ke guzarne ke baad sab ko pata chala ki Kabir Anupriya ka beta hai.”

Vihaan slipped his shoe off and worked on removing the other one.

“Woh ghar mein rehne lag gaya but mujhe kuch teekh nahi laga. So meine thodi investigation ki aur pata chala ki yeh dono ek doosre ko bahut pehle se jaante the. Inho ne mil kar,” She took in a shaky breath, “Vansh ko maar ne ka plan banaya aur phir maar bhi diya. When I threatened to tell everyone, they threw me into the pool. Aur phir current diye.”

Vihaan twisted his body to look at her.

Her words began to come out much more slowly. “Aangre brought me back to life.”

When she didn’t say anything else, Vihaan hurried, and crouched in front of her. “Riddhima, what do you mean he brought you back to life?”

Her eyelids drooping, Riddhima slipped into a deep sleep.

He lightly patted her on the cheeks, and her eyelids fluttered. His heart pounding, he frantically asked her again, “Riddhima, answer me. What do you mean he brought you back to life? Tumhe kya hua tha?”

“I was,” She began but trailed off because of her sleep.

“You were what?” He urged.

“I was dead.”

Vihaan felt as if he was struck with lightning. He shook his head refusing to believe what he just heard.

“That’s not true. Riddhima, tell me it’s not true. Riddhima!” He shook her but her eyes remained fully closed. Hot tears fell out of his own eyes. “God dammit Riddhima, wake up!”

He placed a hand on her cheek, and felt his heart break into pieces. The idea of the woman in front of him being dead was harshly interrupted with a flashing image of Ragini’s corpse.

He vehemently shook his head. “No, no, no, Riddhima speak to me.”

But she didn’t say a single word. With every passing second, her silence stabbed him further in the heart. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

“Aangre.” He muttered, scrambling to get up.

Forcefully prying his eyes off of her, Vihaan bolted towards Aangre’s room.


	28. the power of words

Vihaan hammered against the wooden door to the rhythm of his frantically beating heart. There was only one thought that kept echoing in his head: Riddhima was dead. He rapped his knuckles faster as if it would beat the heinous idea out of his mind.

The door was pulled open, and without wasting a breath, Vihaan panted, “Riddhima.”

“Is she okay?” Aangre asked with immediate concern.

“She was dead.” Vihaan didn’t allow himself to utter those horrid words above a whisper.

The concern washed away from Aangre’s face and was replaced with something a lot more stern. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Ishani who was stirring in her sleep. He stepped out, and gently closed the door behind him.

“I told you to talk to Riddhima.” He said.

“I,” Vihaan swallowed, but could say no more. His brain was stuck on one singular thought.

“Did you speak to her?” Aangre asked in a more insistent, and slower tone.

“I said things to her.” Vihaan answered, his eyes staring off into the distance.

Aangre muttered a curse under his breath.

Vihaan’s hands turned clammy, and his heart pounded even further as the harsh words he spat at Riddhima came back to haunt him. 

_ I should have seen you for who you truly are. Ek zehreeli naagin. _

_ Zehreeli naagin ki parwa nahi ki jaati Vihaan. Usse seedha maar diya jaata hai. _

Feeling nauseous, Vihaan hunched over, and took a few staggering steps. He was certain he would have fallen to his knees if he hadn’t rested a hand against a pillar to support himself.

Aangre patted him on the back and told him, “Let’s talk downstairs.”

Aangre descended the stairs with the utmost ease while Vihaan had to grip the railing tightly to ensure he didn’t stumble over. Every step he took behind Aangre was agonizing.

At last Aangre put him slightly out of his misery by switching on the lights to the bar. While he circled behind it, Vihaan took a seat on one of the stools. He rested his elbows on the counter’s surface, and hung his head between his hands. He heard Aangre pour out an unknown drink. Vihaan didn’t really care what he was being offered. As long as it numbed his awful feelings, he would take just about anything. He looked up when the solid glass was slid towards him. Picking it up, he downed the amber liquid in one go. Aangre eyed Vihaan as he set the glass down. He tilted the bottle to pour out another drink.

“I fcked up.” Vihaan mumbled, watching the glass fill up.

“That was expected.” Aangre mumbled back before he took a sip of his own drink. Vihaan looked up at him, displeased with his comment, but Aangre didn’t back down. “Don’t give me that look. You know just as well as I that your brain completely shuts down when you get angry. Now deal with what you did.”

Vihaan clenched his jaw. Swallowing his drink, and with the glass in his hand, he pointed at him. “Mein tumhare taane sun ne nahi aaya. Mujhe sirf jawab chahiye.”

Aangre smirked. “And what if I don’t?” Vihaan steeled his eyes. “Why should I tell you anything?” Aangre asked. “I mean, you had the opportunity to ask Riddhima anything you wanted and what did you do? Yell at her? Scream?” Squinting his eyes, he further asked, “Did you hit her?”

“Aangre, watch yourself.” Vihaan growled. The anger that had subsided was slowly starting to rise again.

“No Vansh.” Aangre firmly placed his glass down. He leaned forward, and though his voice was calm, there was a dangerous tone to it. “ _ You _ watch yourself. Your blind anger already killed you once. Don’t turn it into a habit.”

Vihaan sat up straight, and slightly puffed his chest. He was more than okay in letting out his aggression by throwing around a few punches. Given Aangre’s firm stance, Vihaan knew the man would be more than happy to throw a few punches right back at him.

“Keep doing what you’re doing and you’ll lose Riddhima for good this time.” Aangre said, his eyes fixed on Vihaan.

Vihaan’s hand tightened around his glass. “I will  _ never _ lose her.”

Aangre scoffed. “You already did.” Leaning his head forward, he said, “She died, remember?”

Vihaan tightened even more. He was waiting for just one more word, and then he could finally let out that punch he was holding back.

Aangre pulled back, and filled up Vihaan’s glass.

Taking a sip of his own drink, Aangre’s eyes widened as his mind transported him back to an ill fated day. “I don’t even know how long she was dead for.”

Just like that, Vihaan deflated again. “What even happened?” He asked quietly.

Aangre shrugged. “As much as I wish I knew all the details, I don’t.”

Irritated, Vihaan pushed further. “You must know something.”

“I found her at the bottom of the swimming pool.” Aangre revealed. “I didn’t know if Riddhima knew how to swim or not, so my immediate thought was that maybe she fell in by mistake. But then I saw the live wires sticking in the water, and that’s when I knew it wasn’t an accident.”

“Did you see anyone there?” Vihaan asked.

Aangre shook his head. “I checked the CCTV footage afterwards too, but no surprise, it was deleted.”

Vihaan muttered a curse before downing his drink. “Riddhima told me it was Kabir and Anupriya.”

Aangre nodded. “I figured as much. But again, without any proof, couldn’t just go around accusing them of stuff like that.”

Vihaan scrunched his eyebrows. “Didn’t Riddhima say anything?”

Aangre shook his head. “She stayed quiet the whole time. I asked, the doctors, even Daadi. But she didn’t say a single thing. Just had this,” He vaguely moved his hand in a circular motion in front of his face, “hollow, haunted look in her eyes. Reminded me of Ragini.” He said quietly.

Vihaan’s heart skipped a beat. His mind supplied the image of Ragini’s corpse, and he wanted to throw up.

“When she was in a coma, she used to have this sad look in her eyes.” Aangre continued speaking. “Like she was dreaming of a better future but knew she would never be able to have it.”

An intense sadness washed over Vihaan. Ragini’s dream never came true. But Riddhima? He sat up as a mixture of dread and determination coursed through him. He would never allow Riddhima to become another Ragini.

“She needs help.” Aangre’s voice pulled Vihaan out of his grim thoughts. “She stayed in the hospital for two whole days under suicidal watch.” Another wave of anguish washed over Vihaan. “I had stepped away for a few minutes to calm Daadi, and in that time I don’t know what the doctors were told but they were convinced that Riddhima tried to kill herself. Then Daadi heard that aur unki bhi halat kharab hone lag gayi. Zid pakkad li thi ki jab tak Riddhima hospital se bahar nahi aaye jaati, woh bhi Riddhima ke saath rahegi.” He smiled sadly, as he swirled his drink. “She didn’t leave Riddhima’s side for even a second. Umar ka toh bilkul bhi lihaaz nahi kiya. Din raat ussi kamre mein rahi.”

Vihaan’s eyes watered. Sniffling, he asked about the medicines.

Aangre nodded. “It was mandatory for her to see a therapist if she wanted to be released. I suppose she spoke to him because she was let go on the third day.”

“I still don’t understand her medicines. She has one for anxiety, and the other for sleeping. Shouldn’t she have one to treat both symptoms?” Vihaan asked, fearing there was something more sinister going on with her.

“I don’t know too much about that.” Aangre replied, scrunching his own eyebrows. “I just brought the medicines as they were prescribed.”

Goosebumps rose on Vihaan’s arms. “Something doesn’t feel right Aangre.”

“I can get the pills tested.” Aangre offered to which Vihaan vehemently nodded.

“The therapist? Who was it? Is he reputable?” Vihaan frantically asked.

“I had the therapist checked out. He’s fine. He’s been working at the hospital for years now, and he has an absolutely clean record.” Aangre replied.

“The pills.” Vihaan repeated with a deep breath. “Something’s not right with them. If she’s been taking them every night, then she should be completely knocked out. But there have been so many times when she’s up way past midnight, or wakes up having nightmares.”

“Maybe she’s just too traumatized.” Aangre said. “I mean, she  _ died _ . It couldn’t be that easy to get over.” Raising a hand in the air, he further said, “And who knows what else goes on in her head. It’s not like she talks to anyone.”

Vihaan thought back to how much effort he had to put just to pry information out of her. He felt light as realization hit him. Even though it took him effort, he was still able to get  _ something  _ out of her. Which given by Aangre’s words, was a lot more than the entire family put together was able to do. Exhaling deeply, he ran his hands over his head.

“What if I shut her out today, Aangre?” Vihaan quietly asked. “The things that I said to her…”

“You have to own it.” Aangre replied. “You fcked up. Plain and simple. You can’t pretend like you didn’t.”

“And if she never forgives me?”

“Then you accept that too.” Aangre answered softly.

Vihaan nodded, as tears slipped out of his eyes. He quickly wiped them, and looked away.

“It’s okay to cry.” Aangre told him. Then with a chuckle, he added, “I’ve been with Ishani long enough to know it’s better to cry than keep it all in and then burst like a volcano.”

That made Vihaan smile. “Are you saying you’re making my sister cry?”

Aangre smiled back. “Only because it’s good for her.”

“Watch it Aangre. She might not like what you have to say.” Vihaan jovially warned.

“She can deny it all she wants but I know she listens to what I have to say.” Aangre gulped down his drink.

Vihaan mused over them. “I take it you and Ishani are doing better now?”

Aangre nodded. “I suppose you can say that. Losing you sort of brought us closer.”

Vihaan softly chuckled. “I guess I should have left sooner.”

“No.” Aangre replied in a solemn tone. “Losing you was the worst thing to happen to us. I shouldn’t be speaking on Ishani’s behalf, but I know for a fact that she would agree with me when I say we would give up our relationship if it meant keeping you alive.” Vihaan was taken aback by Aangre’s sincerity. “Vansh, not having you around,” Aangre teared up, “it was like there was a hole in our lives. A-a void that we just didn’t know how to fill. We can’t lose you again.”

This time Vihaan didn’t shy away from the tears that fell out. He nodded, and Aangre walked around the bar to pull him in for a tight hug.

“Thank you for everything.” Vihaan said over his tears. “For taking care of my family, Ishani, me, for saving Riddhima.” He choked as he thought of how Riddhima would truly be dead if it weren’t for Aangre.

Breaking the embrace, Aangre held Vihaan by the neck, and told him, “Hey, what are brothers for right?”

Vihaan nodded, chuckling. “That’s right.”

With Aangre’s one sentence, so many of Vihaan’s worries and doubts were lifted off of his shoulders. It felt nice knowing someone had his back without any mal intentions.

“It’s getting late. I should get back before Ishani starts wondering where I am.” Aangre said, putting the liquor bottle away and the dirty glasses.

As they walked back to their respective bedrooms, Vihaan raised his eyebrows at him, and teased, “Itna kas ke bandh ke rakha hai kya?”

Aangre gave a blushing smile. “You have no idea.”

Vihaan’s brows raised even higher as Aangre’s implication set in. “Dude! That’s my sister.”

“You asked first!” Aangre defended in an equally high voice.

“Okay no more dirty talk when it comes to my sister.” Vihaan groaned. “ _ Ugh _ ! I can’t  _ believe _ I had to say that.”

Aangre laughed. Opening his bedroom door, Aangre sagely commented, “Well, maybe now you’ll be a little more mindful about what you say.”

Vihaan nodded his head in agreement. He patted him on the shoulder, and wished Aangre goodnight. “Thanks for the talk. Really needed it.”

“Anytime.” Aangre replied.

With a tight smile, Aangre shut the door, and Vihaan wandered to his own room. Locking the door behind him, he peered at Riddhima through the darkness. He wanted nothing more than to run his hand through her hair, and cover her face with kisses. Each one acting as both an apology and a promise to do better. But he did no such thing.

Instead, he stripped down to his boxers, and slid underneath the blankets. He eyed her back and remembered her injury. He had failed to check up on it tonight. His heart fell as he realized he too, stabbed her in the back and this time she may not say anything.


	29. phool aur kaante

Seeing the bedroom empty, Vihaan walked into the adjoined bathroom and pulled Riddhima’s medicines out. The more he stared at them, the more he was convinced something wasn’t right with them.

Coming down the stairs, he pulled Aangre to the side. Discreetly, he handed over the pill bottles.

“Get these tested right away. I want the results before night falls.” Vihaan quietly told him.

Pocketing the bottles, Aangre nodded.

The two men directed their attention to Daadi and Riddhima, who walked out of the praying room.

“Teekh hai Daadi, phir mein chalti hoon. Raat tak laut aaongi.” Riddhima bent to touch Daadi’s feet for her blessings.

Daadi rested a hand across her head and smiled. “Pahunch kar ek baar phone kar de na.”

Riddhima smiled and nodded.

“Kahan jaa rahi ho?” Vihaan asked, approaching them.

Riddhima’s smile disappeared and she looked at him displeased.

“Mein bhi tumhare saath chalta hoon.” Vihaan offered, hoping he could use this opportunity to talk to her.

“No thanks.” Came Riddhima’s immediate, harsh reply. “Mein akeli reh sakti hoon.”

A sharp tug pulling at his heart, Vihaan pursed his lips, understanding the double meaning behind her words.

“Aur vaise bhi,” Riddhima pulled out her car keys. “Daadi ko abhi tumhari zaroorat hai.” Vihaan looked at her confused. “Mein toh jaa rahi hoon na. So tumhe hi madad karni hogi. Aur vaise bhi, phoolon ko kaise thoda jaata hai, tumse better aur kaun jaan sakta hai?”

Vihaan felt a slight chill crawl over his bones. Her eyes were so empty, cold, and completely unlike the Riddhima he knew.

“Chalti hoon Daadi.” She gave a slight smile to the elderly woman, and without a backwards glance at Vihaan or Aangre, Riddhima left.

“I’ll head out as well.” Aangre told Vihaan.

Vihaan nodded, and stared at their departing backs.

“Tum chalo mere saath.” Daadi commanded Vihaan in a stern voice.

Slightly rolling his eyes, Vihaan followed Daadi to the garden. A wicker basket was shoved against his chest. Holding onto it, he peered at the elderly woman. She was being a little too aggressive than usual.

“Daadi, is everything okay?” Vihaan asked, taking a step towards her.

“Yeh toh mujhe tumse puch na chahiye Vansh.” She directed her attention towards the several bushes lined up and littered with small, delicate flowers. “Sab teekh hai na?”

“Haan Daadi.”

She looked at him with a stony look in her eye. “Vansh agar sach nahi bata sakta toh na sahi. But at least jhoot bol kar meri beizzati mat kar.”

Vihaan looked away, shame and guilt washing over him.

“I’m sorry Daadi.”

As they were walking, Vihaan’s eye caught onto a bush that had been ripped clean of its leaves, and flowers. Vihaan found it highly hideous, and wanted to remove it right away. It didn’t fit in with the others at all.

“Yeh yahan kya kar raha hai?” He asked Daadi. “Kissi ko bulwa ke hata do.”

“Kyun?” She asked.

“Daadi just look at it. Kitna ganda lag raha hai. Na koi phool hai, na koi paate. Sukha sa para hua hai.”

Daadi looked down and took in a deep breath. “Iske phool, iske paate, jaana chahta hai kahan hai?”

Vihaan waited for her response. She glanced down at the wicker basket in Vihaan’s hands. He looked down as well and saw wilted plants that had been viciously torn apart.

“Yeh jhadi hamesha se sukha nahi tha. Kal tak toh khub rang the iss mein. Chaaro aur bahut khushboo phela raha tha. Phir kal kya hua? Zaara soch kar bata sakte ho?”

Vihaan hung his head. “Mera haath lag gaya.”

He clenched the wicker basket tightly. He did that.  _ He _ ruined something so incredibly beautiful because of what? His ignorance? His anger?

Daadi placed a hand on his arm.

“Waqt lage ga par yeh phool dobara ug jayenge.” She softly told him. “Vansh, insaano ka dimaag inn phoolon ki tarah nahi hai. Kuch logo ko zindagi bhar ka waqt de do aur unke zakham kabhi nahi bhar sakte.” Vihaan looked at her with saddened eyes.

“Riddhima ne aap ko kya kaha?”

“Wahi, jitna woh hamesha bolti hai.” Closing her eyes, she shook her head. “Kuch nahi kaha.”

Vihaan tried to swallow the heavy lump around his throat but it refused to go down. Looking at the bereft bush, a heavy shame overcame him.

“Vansh mein jaanti hoon ki zindagi ne tumhe bohot se dukh diye hai. Zaroorat se bhi zyaada. Agar tumhara parivaar phool hai toh tumne duniya ke samne kaanta ban kar hamesha hamari raksha ki hai. Par Vansh Riddhima koi parayi nahi hai. Woh bhi hamare ghar ka hissa hai. Usse bhi phool ki tarah rakhna parega tumhe.”

Clenching his jaw, he silently nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Daadi dismissed him.

As Vihaan walked back into the house, he looked down at the wicker basket. All the little leaves and petals that had shone their colors so brightly just the day before, were all muted and decomposing.

Vihaan shuddered as he yet again was reminded of Ragini’s corpse.

_ “I was dead.” _

Vihaan threw the wicker basket aside. Marching into the mansion, he had only one conviction in mind: he will  _ not _ let anything happen to Riddhima.


	30. homecoming

It was nearing eight o’clock at night and Riddhima still hadn’t come home. Pacing, Vihaan tried calling her again but it still went unanswered.

He went out of the room to look for Aangre. If only Vihaan hadn’t been so busy with press conferences all day. He understood the importance of them. He had to silence the multiple questions that were being raised regarding the murder case and his disappearance, otherwise they would just keep hounding him. Though the answers provided were concise and diplomatic, they were at least  _ something _ . The matter wasn’t going to die down so easily though. No matter where he went, curious eyes would always hold numerous questions for him.

Not that he cared. There was only one pair of eyes that he wanted to behold, but she was nowhere to be seen.

“Aangre.” He knocked on the bedroom door.

The door opened and it was Ishani.

“Bhai?”

“Aangre kahan hai?” Vihaan asked, looking over Ishani’s head at the room behind her.

“Aap hi ne toh kaam se bahar bheja tha.” She told him. Vihaan remembered the pills. Concern lacing her voice, she asked him, “Is everything okay?”

Smiling, he placed a hand on her cheek. “Haan. Bas kuch kaam tha.”

She exhaled. “Bhai aap kuch zyaada hi kaam karwa the ho usse.”

Placing an arm around Ishani’s shoulders, he walked with her.

“Itna kaha kaam karwa tha hoon. Bas thoda sa hi toh hai.”

“Nahi bhai. Bahut zyaada karwa the ho. Kal bhi aap usse adhi raat ko kahin lekar chale ge the. Woh bhi toh insaan hai.”

Vihaan gave a smug smile. “Chalo, at least naukar or employee se upgrade kar hi diya tumne.”

He laughed when she elbowed him in the stomach.

Both brother and sister came to a standstill when they saw who was standing at the doorstep. They looked at each other with watery eyes, unsure if what they were seeing was true. They looked back to the main door and saw their beautiful sister beaming her blinding smile at them.

“Siya!” Vihaan called out, and bounded down the steps. His long legs simply couldn’t carry him fast enough.

“Bhai!” Her voice cracked and was muffled by her tears but Vihaan heard it loud and clear.

He instantly captured her in a tight hug and held her in his arms. She was here. Siya was actually here. Someone tugged him on his arms, and he wanted to shrug them off. But seeing that it was Ishani, he unwillingly let go. The peace that overcame him on seeing the two hug was like no other. Not able to stop himself, he hugged them both. He didn’t care that his tears rolled down onto the top of their heads. He let out a wet laugh when the two girls hugged him back.

“Siya. Mera bacha laut aaya.” Daadi’s voice was overheard from behind them.

They broke apart from their hug and Siya went to greet her grandmother.

Showering her with kisses, Daadi told her, “Aankhein taras gayi thi tumhe dekhne ko.” Looking over the top of her head, Daadi said, “Tumhe kaise shukriya karun samajh nahi aata Riddhima.”

Vihaan was stunned. He turned around and saw Riddhima standing just a few feet away from the main door. How the hell did he fail to see her?

“Riddhima-” He spoke but was interrupted by Riddhima who ignored him.

“Daadi thank you kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Khatra tal gaya tha, toh Siya ko bewaja sab se itne door rakhne ki zaroorat nahi thi.” She glanced briefly at Vihaan but then looked away.

He took a step towards her but she took in a deep breath and took a step away from him.

“Daadi, Siya ko freshen up karne di jiye. Mein tab tak dining table set karti hoon.” Riddhima walked towards the kitchen area without waiting for another moment.

“Chalo mere saath.” Ishani looped her arm around Siya’s and was leading her towards her room when Daadi told them to take Bappa’s blessings first.

With the three ladies gone, Vihaan was about to go after Riddhima, but Aangre walked in with a tensed face.

“Aangre!” Vihaan greeted with a grand smile. Holding him by the arms, he shared the good news. “Siya laut aayi hai!”

Aangre’s face instantly lit up. “That’s wonderful!” The two men hugged, then parted. “Kahan hai?”

“Daadi mandir lekar gayi hai.” Vihaan informed.

“Teekh hai. Mein usse abhi mil kar aata hoon.” He gave a tight smile.

Vihaan held his arm and stopped him. “Itne tensed kyun lag re ho? Are you not happy about Siya?”

“Of course I am!” Aangre immediately defended. “Siya ke laut aane se hum sab bohot khush hai.”

“But?” Vihaan pushed.

“Baat Riddhima bhabhi ki hai.” Aangre looked down grimly. “Your suspicions were right. Pills ke saath kuch gadbad hai.”

Vihaan felt his stomach drop. Dreading the answer, he asked, “Kya gadbad hai?”

“The sleeping pills are fine. They’re exactly what they’re supposed to be and she’s been prescribed the correct dosage for them. The anxiety pills however,” He shook his head, “They’re not the same as the one written on the label.”

Vihaan clenched his jaw. “You’re saying someone replaced the original pills with something else?”

Aangre nodded. “It’s some new drug on the market. I’ve emailed you the reports that were sent to me regarding the medicines, as well as all the pertinent information regarding the new trial drug. But because it’s a new pill a lot of studies are still in the initial stages, and presumably the people taking the drug have been kept under strict observation.”

“Except Riddhima.” Vihaan commented.

Aangre repeated in agreement. “Except Riddhima.”

“Fck!” Vihaan muttered under his breath. “We have to take her off the pill.”

“ We aren’t going to do anything.” Aangre corrected. “She needs to see a doctor. We don’t know what kind of side effects will occur if we just take her off of them.”

Vihaan took in a deep breath, agreeing with his reasoning. “I’ll book an appointment with a doctor tomorrow.”

“Maybe see the therapist instead. After all, he was the one who initially saw Riddhima and prescribed her the original medicines.”

Vihaan nodded again. “Give me his information.”

Aangre quickly pulled out his phone and forwarded the therapist’s contact information.

“You should also tell Riddhima about the pills.” Aangre advised, pocketing his phone. “It’s best if she’s not caught off guard about all this tomorrow.”

Vihaan dreaded the conversation already.

“Should she take the pills tonight?” Vihaan asked.

Aangre nodded. “She seems to be fine for now. As it is, it’s just for one night. Tomorrow we’ll know more.”

Though he didn’t like the answer, Vihaan agreed. He hoped Riddhima would at least get a good night’s sleep, because he knew he wouldn’t.


	31. dinner time

Tonight was the first time that Vihaan felt truly relaxed whilst seated around the dining table. The table was laid with various delicious hot and piping dishes, and the members seated around were engaged in multiple conversations. Rudra and Chanchal were whispering about something amongst themselves, and judging from Chanchal’s blushing cheeks it looked like they were stealing some romantic moments. Aryan, Ishani and Aangre were busy catching Siya up on everything she had missed while she was gone. From absurd fashion trends to the funniest memes to sports and politics, it was as if the four were on a mission in covering every single topic under the sun. As long as they all ended in laughter and smiles, Vihaan didn’t mind.

He glanced at Daadi’s smiling face from across the table and smiled back. He knew that just like him, Daadi too, was capturing each and every single moment of this family meal and locking it away in a special place in her heart. When times get rough, it’ll come in handy to remember how despite all their fights and bickering, there is immense love for each other.

Vihaan looked over to his right towards Riddhima who was quietly eating her dinner. She would occasionally look up and smile tightly. There was a sadness lingering in her eyes. He could tell that she wanted to join in on the conversations with everyone else but stopped herself from doing so. A sadness crept into Vihaan as well. How was it that a stranger was able to fit so seamlessly into this family, while Riddhima being such a vital part of it, couldn’t?

Switching his spoon into his left hand, Vihaan reached out for Riddhima’s hand with his right. She startled at his touch and brought her hand underneath the table. Away from everyone’s sight, he held it.

“Thank you.” He told her.

He wanted to list out every single thing he was thankful for in regards to her, but he knew some of those things were better left for the privacy of their bedroom.

She pulled her hand out from his. In a low voice, she told him, “Meine yeh tumhare liye nahi, Vansh ke liye kiya hai.” She glanced around the table where the family was a singular happy unit. “Apne parivaar ko aise haaste hue dekhna uska sapna tha.” Looking down at her plate, she moved some of the rice grains around with her spoon. “Uska yeh sapna pura karne mein tumne jo bhi madad ki, uske liye thank you.”

Vihaan couldn’t put his finger on what it was exactly, but he sensed there was something cooking in her mind. He made note to ask her about it once they were in their room.

Vihaan’s attention was snatched by Siya’s coughing.

Immediately pouring out a glass of water, he offered it to her. “Siya, paani peeyo.”

She took the glass and sipped on the water while Aryan rubbed her back.

“Tumhe zyaada bol na nahi chahiye Siya.” Riddhima spoke.

“Kyun?” Chanchal asked.

“Chachi, Siya ke vocal cords kaafi damage ho gaye the. Abhi heal hone mein waqt lagega.” Riddhima informed.

“Any idea of how much time?” Rudra asked.

Riddhima shook her head. “Yeh toh speech specialist hi bata sakta hai. All I know is that zyaada strain nahi dena chahiye varna zakham aur bar sakte hai.” Turning to Siya she said, “I know you’re excited to be back aur bahut saari baatein karna chahti ho, but just take it easy.”

Siya smiled and nodded.

Rest of the meal was spent in Siya quietly listening while the rest of the family chatted away. Vihaan wished he could extend this moment for a long time. He was dreading the conversation that was waiting for him back in the bedroom.


	32. last chance

To say Vihaan dreaded Riddhima’s reaction would be an understatement. He was absolutely terrified from not knowing how things would turn out. What if she broke down crying? Would she even allow him to comfort her? What if she had a mental breakdown? Fck! He didn’t even know how to help someone when they went through something like that. There was only one thing he desperately wished for right now and that was for her to be mentally strong like he knew she could be.

He entered the bedroom and saw Riddhima put away some clothes in the wardrobe. He locked the door behind him, and proceeded to do the same with the windows. He noticed the way Riddhima had glanced over her shoulder at him.

When he turned around, Riddhima was approaching him, holding a file in her hand.

“Woh,” She began, gently scratching at the corner of the file. “Woh mein divorce laws check kar rahi thi. Apparently divorce file karne se pehle pati aur patni ko at least ek saal ek doosre se door rehna parega. So hum agle saal hi officially divorced ho payenge.”

Vihaan’s heart both raced heavily and dropped at her words. Divorce? He blinked, not able to understand where the hell this was all coming from.

“Itne shocked kyun ho?” She asked. “Tumhi ne toh kaha tha ki mein jab chahoon jaa sakti hoon.”

Vihaan gaped like a fish. He was at a total loss for words. He did tell her that, but he never imagined she would take him up on it. That too, so soon.

“Riddhima, yeh achanak-”

“Achanak?” She interrupted. “Achanak kaise? Tumhi ne toh kaha tha ki yeh meri life insurance policy hai. Obviously like everything else, tumne soch samajh kar hi yeh faisla liya tha. Mujhe bina bataye. Remember?” Her brows were raised to emphasize her words.

Vihaan swallowed heavily and lowered his head. Licking his lips, he led her to the bed where he made her sit down.

Crouching before her, he spoke. “Riddhima, agar yeh kal raat ki baat hai, then I’m  _ really _ sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“What?” She interrupted again. “Insult me? So you called me a zehreeli naagin for shits and giggles?” Her voice rose.

“No, Riddhima,” He put the file away, and held her hand. “I know what I said was wrong. It’s  _ so _ wrong but I am really,  _ really _ sorry for it. Mujhe tumhari baat bina sune aise ghussa nahi karna chahiye tha.”

“Tum sorry kyun bol re ho?” She asked. “Galti toh meri hai na.” She scoffed at herself. “Mein hi toh woh pagal thi jisse laga ki tum baaki mardo se alag ho. Ki tum sensitive ho, understanding ho, baaki sab ki tarah judgmental nahi ho. But nahi, you’re just like the rest.”

Vihaan paled at her words. He opened his mouth to speak, but Riddhima carried on.

Pulling her hands away from him, she said, “Mein iss ghar mein Vansh ki vajah se aayi thi. Aur yeh jo family mili hai na mujhe woh sirf Vansh ki vajah se mili hai.” She smiled sadly. “Par unka pyaar kabhi mere liye nahi tha. Woh mujhe bas tolerate karte the kyunki mein Vansh ki biwi hoon. Varna, mein rahoon ya na rahoon,” She shrugged her shoulders, and shook her head, “unhe koi farq nahi parta.” Smiling through her watery eyes, she said, “But tumne kaafi ache se sab kuch handle kar liya. Far better than I had imagined in fact. Baaki sab bhi ache se handle kar lo ge. Meri zaroorat nahi hai tumhe. And besides, young ho. Hot and handsome ho. It won’t take you that long to find someone new.” Her voice cracked.

Vihaan shook his head and held her hands again. “Riddhima aisa nahi hai.” She tried to pull her hands away from him again, but he held on tightly. “Riddhima agar Vansh tumhe iss ghar mein lekar aaya hai, toh tum mujhe iss ghar lekar aayi ho. Yeh Raisinghania family bhi mujhe sirf tumhari vajah se mili hai. I don’t know ki Vansh ne tumhare se saath kaise treat kiya, but mere liye tum meri first priority ho Riddhima.” He gently placed their clasped hands against his chest.

Riddhima lowered her head, and raised her shoulders. He knew she was crying.

“Riddhima please ro mat.” He ducked his head to get a closer look at her face but she simply shook her head. “I know I was really horrible yesterday. Bahut bura, aur bahut galat tha. Tum jo bhi saza dena chaho do, but  please don’t go.” She looked up at him with her cheeks wet with tears. He gently reached out and wiped them away. He tried to make the situation light by saying, “Tum chaho toh mujhe thappad maar sakti ho. I won’t say anything. In fact, tum mujhe dus baar bhi maar lo, tab bhi kuch nahi kahunga.” Riddhima didn’t look too convinced. He hung his head, squeezed her hand, and in a softer voice told her, “Riddhu, I want you with me.” He raised his head to look at her. “Agar tum yahan nahi hogi then this won’t be a home for me.”

Another hot tear fell down her cheek. “This is your very last chance. Agar kal raat jaisa phir kuch hua na, tumhe maafi maang ne ka mauka bhi nahi milega.”

Vihaan nodded, and kissed her hands, absolutely grateful for the opportunity he had gotten. Riddhima pulled her hands away, and got up to put the divorce papers away. Vihaan wished he never saw them again. He should just get rid of them. It was stupid of him to draft them in the first place. But then again, he never knew he would be so terrified of losing her over the course of one night.

Riddhima got into bed, and Vihaan, stripping down to his boxers, did the same.

He stared at her back for a few moments before he asked, “Riddhima, can I hold you?”

“No. Goodnight.” Came her reply.

He was dejected by her answer but he should have known it was coming. Vihaan had always assumed Riddhima considered him to be a careless, flirtatious goofball. It had never crossed his mind that some parts of her had begun to think so highly of him. He can only imagine how hard it must have been for her to create a soft corner in her heart for him. And what did he do? He shattered not just that corner but her entire heart.

He knew it would be a while before she ever started to trust him again, but as long as she’s giving him a chance, he’s willing to keep trying.


	33. get your shit together

Vihaan was descending the staircase when he was joined by Aangre.

“How’d last night go?” Aangre asked in a hushed voice.

“Alright I guess.” Vihaan answered in an equally hushed voice.

“She took the news about the pills well?” Aangre further inquired.

That brought Vihaan to a stop.  _ The fcking pills!  _ He mentally groaned.

“Please tell me you told her about them.” Aangre was in utter disbelief.

“I was going to.” Vihaan whispered. “But then she brought up divorce and-”

“Divorce?”

“Yeahh,” Vihaan shook his head, “it’s a long story. But I just got so caught up in trying to talk her out of it, I completely forgot about them.”

“Make sure you tell her before the appointment.” Crossing his arms, Aangre asked, “Did she at least take her meds last night?”

Vihaan paled in color. “No… the pills were with me.”

“Fck!” Aangre cursed under his breath. With a stern look in his eye, he scolded Vihaan. “Are  you feeling okay? I mean, how can you be this careless with her?” 

“I’m not careless, I’m just distracted.” Vihaan defended.

“Then stop being distracted and get your shit together.” Aangre argued. “Otherwise whatever reason Bhabhi has for wanting to divorce you, I’ll support her.” Vihaan steeled his eyes at him. “Don’t give me that look Vansh. You’re  _ literally _ being asked to do the bare minimum right now aur aap se abhi woh bhi nahi ho paa raha.”

Shaking his head, and muttering under his breath, Aangre headed for the dining table. Vihaan clenched his jaw and fist. Aangre was right. Vihaan had to get his act together or he would lose Riddhima forever.


	34. renovations

Vihaan was about to follow Aangre to join him at the dining table when he was stopped by a house staff.

“Sir, aap ne jo renovators mangaye the, woh aa chuke hai.”

Vihaan nodded. “Send them upstairs to my room.”

“Ji.” Bowing, the house staff left.

Vihaan knew their credentials would have been properly checked before the men were allowed inside the mansion. Still, he went out of his way to verify their identities for himself. Satisfied with who they were, he began listing out all the adjustments that he had wanted to be made to the room. At the top of his list was to change the flooring so that there were absolutely no traces of blood from the previous two nights.

He had been giving some more instructions when Riddhima opened the bathroom door. Seeing all the strange men, Riddhima walked into the bedroom with hesitant steps.

“Yeh sab kya chal raha hai?” She asked.

Vihaan turned around. “Woh renovations chal rahi hai.”

She was thoroughly confused. “Renovations? Kyun?”

Placing her hands on her shoulders, he told her, “I just wanted to start anew. Purani, karvi yaadon ko hata kar, phir se shuru karte hai. Aur agar kamra naya sa lage ga, toh rishte mein bhi ek freshness si aaye gi.”

Riddhima looked at him in disbelief. “Pagal ho gaye ho kya?”

The men glanced Vihaan’s way at her statement. Bristling, Vihaan clenched his jaw.

In a hushed voice, he reminded her, “Bhulo mat ki tum abhi Vihaan se nahi, Vansh se baat kar rahi ho.”

Riddhima straightened her back and looked around, embarrassed.

Licking her lips, she tried to amend her previous statement. “Mera matlab mujhe puche bina tumne phir se itna bada faisla le liya. Yeh kamra sirf tumhara hai kya? Mera nahi?”

Vihaan smiled. He couldn’t help but admire how cutely she was throwing her wifely tantrums at him. Vihaan beckoned the designer over.

He told Riddhima, “Yeh designer hai. Bata do jo kuch bhi tumhe chahiye.”

She glanced at the list Vihaan had already made. Her eyes gleaming, she looked up at him. “Walk in closet?”

Vihaan tried not to grin. “Haan, ab itni saari shopping ki hai. Kahin toh rakhne honge na.” Riddhima fidgeted in her spot. He knew she wanted to say something but just wouldn’t voice it. Rolling his eyes, he told her, “Agar tumhe bhi chahiye toh bol do. Sharma kyun rahi ho.”

Looking at the designer, she shook her head and smiled. Vihaan’s heart skipped as he continued to watch her make her demands. He hadn’t seen anyone be more adorable than her.

At least their morning was going off right.


	35. suhaag ki nishani

“Are you sure humein neeche jaana chahiye?” Riddhima asked Vihaan.

She glanced back at the room where numerous strangers were milling about.

“Haan. Ab breakfast bhi toh karna hai.” Vihaan commented as he walked past the window to their room.

Riddhima rolled her eyes. Keeping stride with him, she hissed, “Tumhe apni bhook ki pari hui hai. Tum jante ho na kitne zaroori papers rakhe hue hai uss kamre mein.”

“Jo meine already study ki safe mein rakh diye hai.” Vihaan revealed. “Tum kuch zyaada hi stress leti ho. Ab chalo.” He patted her once on the back and walked to the dining table.

“Good morning everyone.” He greeted as he took his seat.

“Good morning bhai.” He was greeted back by Ishani’s grand smile.

Aangre simply looked displeased. Riddhima took her own seat, and inquired where Daadi was.

“Woh Siya ke saath hai. Chachi aur woh uska diet plan fix kar rahe the.” Aangre informed.

“Diet plan?” Vihaan inquired as he filled up his plate.

“Haan, apparently solid khaana abhi tak khaaya nahi jaa raha.” Aangre further revealed.

“But kal toh woh teekh se khaa rahi thi na?” Vihaan asked.

“Come on bhai. Usne sirf dal khaayi thi.” Ishani said.

“Huh.” Vihaan hadn’t even realized.

“Riddhima,” Daadi called, entering the dining room.

“Ji Daadi.” Riddhima answered, quickly swallowing her morsel.

“Tum kissi achi dietician ko jaanti ho? Siya ke liye chahiye thi.”

“Ji Daadi. Mein ek list bhej deti hoon.” She had picked up her phone to go through her contacts, but was stopped by Daadi who put a hand on her shoulder.

“Itni bhi jaldi nahi hai. Tum pehle aaram se khaana khaa le.” She reassured her.

Riddhima smiled and nodded.

Noticing something amiss, Daadi peered her eyes. “Riddhima, tumhara mangalsutra kahan hai?”

Vihaan’s hand paused. The pieces of scrambled eggs that he was about to eat fell to his plate. He glanced at Riddhima and she looked back at him with widened eyes.

“Daadi woh,” Riddhima turned to Daadi and revealed the mangalsutra that she had begun to wear around her wrist.

“Yahan kyun pehan rakha hai?” Daadi asked, surprised.

“Kya Daadi. Gaale mein ho ya kalayi, baat toh ek hi hui na.” Vihaan intervened.

Daadi wasn’t convinced. “Baat ek kaise hui. Mangalsutra gaale mein pehna jaata hai. Yeh koi jewelry toh nahi hai jo jaise chaha vaise pehan liya.”

Riddhima lowered her head. Vihaan clenched his jaw.

Daadi turned to Riddhima. “Aur tumhara sindoor? Woh kahan hai? Yeh mat kehna ki usse bhi kalayi par lagaya hua hai.”

Ishani choked on her laugh. Riddhima paled in color and began fidgeting in her seat.

“Daadi, kamre ki renovations chal rahi hai. Sab samaan idhar udhar ho raha hai toh sindoor ki dabbi bhi hogayi.” Vihaan tried covering again.

“Tumhare paas har cheez ke liye bahana hota hai Vansh.” Shaking her head, and muttering something under her breath, Daadi left the room.

Vihaan looked at Riddhim and noticed how tightly she was holding onto her fork. Underneath the table, he reached for her hand. She was startled by his touch but didn’t pull away. He squeezed it and blinked once in reassurance.

Their eyes shifted from each other to the venerated tray that was held between them.

“Ab toh koi bahana nahi hai na.” Daadi spoke. “Chal, ab bhar de Riddhima ki maang.”

Riddhima’s eyes widened in her sockets. Vihaan could feel how fast her heart was beating from where he held her wrist.

“Daadi yeh-”

“Dekh Vansh, mujhe iss mamle mein tumse koi behes nahi karni. Suhagan hai, suhaag ki nishani bhi pehni hogi. Ab chup chap iski maang bhar de.” Daadi commanded in a stern voice.

Vihaan looked at Riddhima again. She was deathly still but he can see the pained look in her eyes. More than him, she would never forgive herself.

“Agar aisi baat hai Daadi phir Ishaani ko bhi karna hoga.” Vihaan announced, surprising everyone.

“Bhai.” Ishani spoke, ready for a fight.

“What bhai?” Vihaan argued back. “Shaadi hui hai tumhari. Pati tumhare saath betha hai. Tum uski nishani kyun nahi pehan thi?”

“Because it’s my choice.” She defended with a glare.

“Haan toh Riddhima ki choice nahi hai? Riddhima ko yeh karna parega kyunki woh ghar ki bahu hai but not you kyunki tum beti ho?” Vihaan’s voice rose. “Yun toh tum sab khub feminism ke baare mein chilate rehte ho. Ab kya hua?” Grabbing the tray from Daadi, he placed it on the table between them all. “Ab Riddhu ki maang tabhi bhare gi jab Ishani karegi.”

“This is unbelievable!” Ishani screamed, standing up. Pointing a strict finger at Riddhima, she told her, “Listen to me Riddhima. Tumne pehle bhi meri body ko lekar meri marzi ke kilaaf ek faisla liya hai. But  _ not _ anymore. Tumhari maang suni rahe mujhe manzoor hai. But don’t you  _ dare _ try to throw your shit onto me.”

“Ishani, but meine-” Riddhima spoke, but was interrupted.

“Just shut up Riddhima!” Huffing, Ishani stomped away from the dining table.

“Ishani!” Daadi went after her.

Crestfallen, Riddhima turned to Vihaan and scolded him, “Khush ho? Ab pe gaya kaleje ko thandak?”

“Riddh-” She didn’t bother to wait for his reply.

The chair screeched behind her and she left. Sighing, Vihaan looked at Aangre who shook his head at him.

“Unbelievable.” He threw his napkin onto the plate. “Khud ki shaadi sambhali nahi jaati, at least meri toh mat thodo.”

He too left without another word. Vihaan groaned out loud. So much for his morning starting off right.


	36. false scare

Vihaan took in a deep breath before he entered the bedroom. It was time to dole out another round of apology.

He quietly gestured to the renovators to clear out the room and they immediately obliged. He curiously watched as Riddhima scooted a chair in front of their closet.

“Yeh kya kar rahi ho?” He asked.

“Suitcase uthar rahi hoon.” She told him.

Vihaan paled. Taking quick steps towards her, he spoke. “Come on Riddhu. Itni choti si baat pe itna bhi kya ghussa.” Riddhima whipped her head around. Her disagreement with his words was clearly visible. “What?” He came to stand by the chair while she stood on it. “Ek toh tumhari madad karun aur upar se tumhare nakhre uthaoon. Aise kaise chalega Riddhu?”

“Jaise tumhari zubaan chalti hai, Vihu. Ab faltu mein tang mat kar.” She snapped at him.

She turned back around to reach over the cupboard, but Vihaan’s heart skipped a beat at the cute nickname she just gave him. To her immense frustration, the suitcase she was trying to reach was pushed too far back. She raised herself higher with her tiptoes and leaned forward but still no luck.

Sighing, Vihaan told her, “Let me help.”

She looked down at his open arms confused. He simply raised his brows in response. She shook her head at him, with a slight raise to her shoulders, not understanding what he was trying to say.

Kissing his teeth he told her, “Riddhu meri height iss chair se lambi hai. Meri bahon mein aa jao, lift kara dunga.”

“No thanks. Mujhe tumhare help ki koi zaroorat nahi hai.” Rejecting his offer, she reached for the far away suitcase again.

In her eagerness to prove how much she didn’t need him, her toes had pushed back on the chair too hard and it slipped away from underneath her feet. She would have surely fallen had Vihaan not been there to catch her. Her eyes had closed, bracing for impact. The hands she had extended with the purpose of breaking her fall, had landed on his shoulders and her fingers gripped the mass underneath. Her breath came out shakily, first from the fear of falling, then from how close she had gotten to him. Vihaan watched with a smug smile as she tried to pretend she wasn’t being affected by the hands holding onto her tightly by the waist.

“You still don’t want my help?” He asked with a raise to his brows.

Pouting, Riddhima looked away. As he exhaled, Vihaan wondered just what it would take for her to actively start asking for help. Not waiting for her reply, he raised her body up so that his clasped hands rested just underneath the swell of her ass. Riddhima’s fingers curled around his shoulders as she looked down at him.

“Aur height chahiye?” He asked softly.

Her lips sealed, and her eyes timid, Riddhima slowly nodded. He lowered his locked hands to the back of her thighs and gave her another boost.

With her eyes no longer looking back at him, Vihaan allowed himself to release a shaky breath. Just how many nights had he spent imagining her in his arms like this? Granted there were a lot less clothes involved, but the proximity was pretty accurate.

He mentally chided himself. If he made a move on her now she would surely beat him until he was black and blue. It was best if he curbed his desires and simply helped her with no strings attached.

However...

A mischievous idea made his lips curve upwards. Now if  _ she _ were to make a move on  _ him _ , well, he wasn’t going to say no to that.

Vihaan was extremely grateful that Riddhima had chosen to wear a saree and not one of her kurtis. Otherwise how else would he have gotten the glorious opportunity to have a little fun today? Not to mention, he deserved a little payback against the chiffon material. It not only made Riddhima look extremely beautiful, but it enticed him by constantly giving him little peeks of her slender waist. He would look away and scold himself for his not so nice thoughts but his eyes would somehow just find themselves being attracted to the exposed skin.

Like right now his eyes were held captive by her exposed stomach that seemed to be playing a game of peek-a-boo with him by drifting in and out of the pallu. If she leaned far enough, the pallu should maintain enough distance that Vihaan could duck his head in between it and her stomach.

His lips parted, Vihaan patiently waited for Riddhima to reach for the pesky suitcase that simply refused to come to her. He secretly wished it never did. At last, Riddhima leaned over and her hot stomach pressed against his wet lips. She gasped at the unexpected touch. Vihaan felt her entire body tighten.

“Vihaan!” She admonished.

“Kya?” He asked, looking up at her with nothing but innocence in his eyes.

“Yeh, yeh kya kar re ho?” Her words were coated with widened surprise.

He looked confused for a second before he answered. “Tumhe lift kar raha hoon. Aur kya?”

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. Opening them, she told him in strict words, “Sirf pakkad ke rakhna. Aur kuch karne ki zaroorat nahi hai.”

Vihaan nodded, and quickly lowered his head so that he could hide his smile. Giving her another slight boost, he took his former position. Wet lips parted, and head slightly pushing back her saree’s pallu. She leaned forward and once again his lips touched her stomach. Another sharp gasp, but she didn’t scold him this time. Her eyes closed, she took in a deep breath. She reached forward again for the suitcase, pressing herself harder against his lips that were too eager to move across her skin. Vihaan lifted his eyes towards her chest and they widened seeing the small traces of hardened nipples. He immediately looked away knowing he wouldn’t be able to handle himself if he continued to stare.

The quest for the suitcase was eventually abandoned and Riddhima rested her hands on his shoulders. Timid eyes and flushed cheeks, she slightly parted her lips and curled her fingers over his shirt.

Holding onto her, Vihaan stepped away from the closet and walked towards the bed.

“Don’t leave me.” He was ready to list out all the reasons if that's what it took for her to stay.

Blinking, she told him, “I wasn’t going to. The renovators wanted to move the closet out. So meine kaha ki mein suitcase utar deti hoon.”

Vihaan smiled and chuckled at her innocent revelation. Speaking in a soft voice, he told her, “Tumne toh bin matlab ka heart attack de diya.”

“Hat.” She gently hit him on the shoulder. “Yeh bhi koi umar hai heart attack ki.”

“Kyun? Isme kya hai? Kabhi bhi ho sakta hai.” He said.

“Haan, but tumhe nahi hoga.” She argued, gently playing with the short hairs at the nape of his neck. “Abhi tumhe bahut saal jeene hai.”

Softened eyes, and heart soaring, he stared at Riddhima while she continued to play with his hair. “Aur tumhe bhi.”

His words caught her attention. Becoming aware of how close she was to him and what she had been doing, Riddhima looked away. Gulping, she lowered herself and Vihaan let her.

Stepping away from him, she fidgeted in her spot.

“Riddhima.” Vihaan stood in front of her and gently held her hand. “Tumhe yaad hai meine tumse ek vada liya tha?” When she didn’t answer, he clarified. “Agar mein Kabir ko handle karun, toh mein jo bhi mangu, tum mujhe do gi.”

Her eyes widened, she nodded. Her heart quickened, and he felt how warm she was becoming.

An idea hitting her, she told him, “But Kabir ko meine handle kiya tha.”

Amused, Vihaan tilted his head. “Aur woh kaise?”

Bolstered with a new confidence, she told him, “Meine uski aankhein nochi thi. Bhul gaye ya yaad hai?”

“Of course mujhe yaad hai meri sherni.” With a proud smile, he pulled her towards his chest, and wrapped his hands around her. “But mein do din pehle ki baat nahi kar raha.”

“Toh phir?” She asked softly, pausing just for a moment in her attempt to get out of his hold.

“The DNA test. Meine kaha tha na mein sambhal loon ga?” He reminded her.

Riddhima slowly nodded, her confidence deflating.

“So I’m cashing in on it today. Mein tumse  jo bhi maangu, tumhe woh karna hoga.” The tone in his voice left no room for arguments. “Deal?”

Riddhima looked at him with wary eyes. “Tum mujhse kya maang ne wale ho?”

Vihaan pulled back with a secretive smile. “Woh ek surprise hai.”

“Vihaan….” Her voice came out small. “Please batao na. Kya maang ne wale ho.”

He shook his head. “Tum jaa kar ready ho jao.”

“Kaise? Matlab, kya pehna hai?”

“Ek dum casual.”

Gulping, Riddhima pulled out some clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

Vihaan sincerely hoped Riddhima wouldn’t object to what he was going to ask of her.


	37. truth about the pills

Vihaan took the better part of the one hour ride to rehearse what he was going to say. He shouldn’t be so nervous but his hands were clammy around the steering wheel, and his stomach was twisted into a tight knot.

It’s not the first time he was going to have a serious discussion. He’s had plenty of them before but they were always related to topics he could give safe advice on. Career changes, heartbreaks, family disputes - these were the areas he would give out general suggestions on and people will walk away with their own interpretations. But telling someone that the medicines they were taking were switched out for a trial drug? How the hell do you do that?

Vihaan supposed it might have been easier to break the news to a stranger but the woman sitting beside him was anything but that. In some ways, Riddhima was one of the strongest women that he knew, but in others she was so fragile. He desperately hoped she would take the news in stride and not have an emotional breakdown. What the hell was he supposed to do if she did? Could he hug her? Telling her everything would be okay when her mind was probably yelling at her that the world is ending didn’t seem like a great idea.

Exhaling, he rested his head back against the seat. He should probably look up some videos or books on how to help someone with anxiety. He wondered if there was a book on people who come back from the dead. Surely there had to be more out there than just Riddhima. How do they cope with their trauma? Is it the same way as her?

He chided himself. Of course they’re not the same. Riddhima is her own unique person who would feel one specific way. If only he could peek into her mind so that he could know exactly how she feels, and what she thinks. It would make helping her out so much easier for him.

“Are you okay?” Riddhima’s voice startled him.

“Huh?”

“Are you okay?” She asked again, with a slight raise to her brows.

He gulped and blinked a few times but eventually said, “Y-yeah, kyun?”

“You’re so quiet. It’s not like you.” She commented.

Vihaan smiled. “Meri bak bak itni achi lagne lagi hai kya?” 

Riddhima rolled her eyes. With a teasing smile of her own, she said, “Nahi. I actually like the quiet. At least thodi shanti toh mili.”

Vihaan took a quick glance at her. Her head resting back on the seat, she was staring out the window.

Sitting up, he took in a deep breath. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. “Actually, tumse kuch baat karni thi.”

Her earrings jingled when she turned her head to look at him. When he didn’t say anything for a few seconds, she prodded. “Kis baare mein?”

“Ek minute.” He said, glancing at the GPS. “Meine pehle park kar loon, then I'll tell you.”

Riddhima glanced at the GPS as well, then looked out the window. Seeing the plaza they were supposed to enter, she told him to make a right. He did as told and pulled up to a spot on the left.

The car’s engine was shut off and Vihaan removed his seatbelt. He rubbed his sweaty hands over his jeans to dry them but it just made him feel more nasty. He turned the engine back on, set the car into idle and turned the fan on.

Riddhima who had been noticing him, asked, “Tumhe ho kya gaya hai? Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Riddhu baat karni hai.” He said.

“Haan toh bolo na. Tum kab se itne nervous hone lag gaye.” She replied.

“Baat hi kuch aisi hai. I don’t know how to say it.”

Riddhima removed her own seatbelt and turned in her seat to face him. Placing her hand over his, she gently assured him, “Dil khol kar bolo.”

“Darr lag raha hai. Mein tumhe jo bataunga, tum kaise handle karogi.” His heart beat fast.

There was an uneasiness in Riddhima’s eyes but she quickly put it aside to smile at him. “Agar bataoge nahi toh pata kaise chalega? Batao na.”

He turned over the hand she was holding and squeezed it. “Riddhima woh tum jo medicines le rahi ho, woh sahi nahi hai.”

She slightly shook her head and her smile faltered for a second. But she quickly put it up again. “Matlab?”

“Something didn’t feel right about the pills you were taking. So meine unke tests karvaye. The sleeping pills were fine. But jo goliyan tum anxiety ke liye leti ho, woh sahi nahi hai.”

This time her smile completely vanished and her eyes became distant. In a small voice, she asked, “What’s wrong with them?”

“They were switched out for some trial drug. Abhi market mein aaya hai.” Vihaan waited with bated breath for her to react.

Riddhima pulled her hand away from him and turned her body away. She was taking in long and deep breaths. Her hands were clasped in her lap, and her thumbs kept overlapping with each other. Her shoulders were hunched over and her eyes were beginning to water as realizations began to settle in.

Vihaan reached out and held her clasped hands. Her body tightened and she would have pulled away but Vihaan held on.

“So many months Vihaan.” She spoke quietly.

“I know.” He leaned towards her. “But we know now. We can fix this.”

With watery eyes, she looked at him. There was absolutely no confidence in him as she asked, “How?” Her tears fell down her cheeks when she said, “The damage is already done.”

Vihaan vehemently shook his head and rubbed his thumb over her cheeks to wipe her tears. “No, it’s not too late Riddhima. We can fix this, I promise.” Seeing the slight sliver of hope in her eyes, he pushed forward, “Tumhe vaada yaad hai na?”

Though she was slightly confused about the change in topic, she nodded. Vihaan lowered his hands.

“Vihaan, tum please aisa vaisa kuch mat maangna. Mein-” She spoke tiredly, but Vihaan smiled reassuringly at her.

“I won’t. Shakal se dikhta nahi hoga but I know when to be serious.” Licking his lips, he lowered his head and took a deep breath. He looked back up at her, and told her, “I want you to go to therapy.” Her eyes widened. Gesturing to the building behind him, he told her, “We’re actually in front of his clinic right now. And your appointment is in about ten minutes.”

Riddhima fidgeted in her seat and blinked fast. Vihaan held her hand again.

“Riddhima please. If you want to get better, then you  _ have  _ to go see a therapist.” He reasoned with the utmost sincerity.

“Darr lag raha hai.” Her voice was barely audible.

He squeezed her hand again. “Just take it slowly. It’s not like you have to share everything in your first session. Abhi bas ek ghante ke liye milna hai and depending on what you need, the therapist will let you know. It’s like when patients come to you. Tum pehle baat karti ho, unko diagnose karti ho phir hi koi treatment deti ho na.” She nodded, understanding what he was trying to say. “It’s the exact same thing. Just be completely honest with whatever you’re asked.” 

He let go of her hand, and twisted his body to reach out for a thin briefcase he had kept in the backseat. He gave it to Riddhima.

“What’s this?” She asked, taking the briefcase.

“The prescription you were originally prescribed, the pills you’re taking now, and the pharmacology report for it. Give it to the therapist when you go inside.” Vihaan informed.

She gently played with a few loose threads on the corner of the briefcase. “Prescription bhi toh therapist ne di thi.”

“But he didn’t switch out the medicines na.”

“Then who did it?” She asked, turning to him.

Vihaan didn’t have an answer for her. But he lightly scrunched his brows in determination. “I don’t know yet, but I promise I’ll find out.”

Riddhima looked away.

“Riddhima, I know you don’t know me that well and after what I did, I would probably be the last person you want around you. But,” He licked his lips and sighed, “I would like it if you were able to talk to me openly about things. Anything. Your favorite flavor of ice cream, your favorite brand of clothing, whether pineapples should be on pizzas or not.” He joked, making Riddhima chuckle. “Or whatever dark thoughts constantly lurk around your head.” Her smile fell when he spoke seriously. “I really do want us to be friends.”

Riddhima looked at him. He wished he could decipher the meaning behind her eyes.

“I should probably go inside.” She said, shuffling in her seat.

“I’ll drop you off.” Vihaan said, getting out of the car after her.

The car beeped as it locked itself and Vihaan wrapped an arm around her as they walked towards the building. Rubbing her arm, he placed a gentle kiss atop her head.

“You’ll be just fine.” He whispered to her.

She didn’t respond.


	38. therapy session #1

Riddhima looked towards Vihaan when her name was called. Her heart pounding, she stood up. Vihaan did the same and she immediately clutched his arm.

“Riddhima, you’ll be fine.” He tried to reassure her but she simply couldn’t bring herself to believe him.

“Nahi, mujhe nahi jaana.” She whispered to him as he led her towards the door. “Tumhe mujhse jo bhi baatein karni hai mein kar lungi, but mujhe andar nahi jaana.”

Vihaan squeezed her hand tightly. “Riddhima jo help tumhe chahiye woh shayad nahi de sakta. Ek baar doctor se baat kar lo.” She clutched his arm tighter. “At least tell him about the medicines.” He opened the door and Riddhima looked inside with immense trepidation. Sighing, Vihaan held her by the shoulders. “Riddhima, trust me when I say you have no idea how badly I want to help you. But nahi mein koi doctor hoon ya therapist jo mein sahi advice de sakoon. Sending you to a professional is truly the best that I can do.” He cupped her face and wiped the tear that fell down. “Just one hour. That’s it.”

“Aur agar acha na lage then I’m not coming back.” Riddhima spoke in a small voice.

Vihaan pursed his lips, but nodded.

Taking in a deep breath, Riddhima turned towards the door. She was about to take a step inside, when Vihaan softly held her hand and rubbed his thumb against the back of it. He leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. Startled, she looked up at him. This time when her heart raced it wasn’t because of a cold fear. Rather, it was because a warmth had started to bloom within her.

“All the best.” He whispered.

Blushing, Riddhima lowered her eyes and mumbled out a soft, “Thank you.”

Vihaan let go of her hand, and Riddhima walked into the therapist’s office. The door clicked behind her, and Riddhima stepped further into the room.

To say she was surprised would have been understatement. She had expected to walk into an office that was covered in neutral tones. Maybe beige, definitely a lot of greys. But this office was nothing like that. It wasn’t even that big in size. It was quite small, yet it felt incredibly cozy. There was a large shuttered window that was illuminating the room with its natural light. The walls and seating arrangements were of a light navy blue color. Above the sofa was a large abstract painting, and on either side were metallic shelves. One was filled with small potted plants while the other held various objects. Riddhima immediately began to feel at ease.

“Hello Riddhima.” The therapist stood up and extended his hand. “I’m Dr. Joginder Ranjha, but you can call me Jogi.”

Riddhima couldn’t help but let out a chuckle when she shook his hand. “Jogi Ranjha?”

He let out a little laugh as well. “I know. There can’t be a more eternal lover than me. I even have the legal certification to prove it.” He winked making Riddhima laugh even more. Smiling, he gestured towards the long sofa. “Please have a seat.”

Riddhima sat down and placed the briefcase atop her lap.

Taking his own seat in the single sofa in front of her, he crossed his leg, and asked, “So Riddhima, what brought you in here today?”

Riddhima shifted in her seat. “Woh, I was given some medicines but they weren’t right.” Her cheeks heated up.

“Okay. What medicines were you prescribed?” Joginder asked calmly.

Riddhima unzipped the briefcase and pulled out the bottles that held her pills. She handed those over, and while he looked over the label on the bottles, she pulled out the original prescription as well as the pharmacology report. She handed those over as well. Joginder placed the bottles on the circular glass table between them and looked over the report.

Several minutes passed in silence and each one unnerved Riddhima.

Not able to bear the silence any further, she piped up, “Am I… Can I be fixed?”

Joginder peeked up from the file. “What makes you think you’re broken?”

Riddhima stumbled over her words. “Woh, the medicines. They’re not right. They’re new and I’ve been taking them for so long. The damage must be extensive, no?”

“Doesn’t have to be.” Joginder replied, snapping the file shut. He placed it and the original prescription atop the table. “Tell me. Why were you prescribed the pills in the first place?”

Riddhima played with the zip on the briefcase. “I was in the hospital.”

“Because?” He encouraged.

“I was, I fell in the pool.” She answered with her eyes lowered.

“Do you not know how to swim?”

Riddhima shook her head.

“Did you drown?”

She nodded.

“Then what happened?”

She shrugged. “I woke up in the hospital.”

“How long were you there for?”

“About three days.”

“Under suicide watch.” He stated.

Riddhima kept quiet.

“How long have you been taking these pills for?” He asked.

“About two months?”

He nodded. “And have you been taking them regularly?”

Riddhima shook her head.

“What’s the longest time you’ve gone without taking them?”

“Just one day.”

“And for the days you would miss them, what are your symptoms? Do you feel any different?”

Riddhima sat up straight. She remembered Vihaan’s words of being absolutely honest but she was afraid of what would happen once she began speaking. All the doors she had locked with gigantic padlocks and tossed away the keys for, she could feel them rattle, demanding to be pulled wide open.

“Riddhima?” Dr. Joginder beckoned.

“Hmm.”

“The symptoms?” He reminded.

“The usual.” She muttered. “Heart beating fast. Unable to sleep.”

“Anything else?” He further inquired.

She shook her head.

“And thoughts? What kind of thoughts do you tend to have?”

Riddhima remained quiet.

“Do you think about your drowning?” He asked.

Riddhima’s eyes became distant. “No. There’s nothing to think about.”

“Riddhima, you were put under suicidal watch. Your drowning in the pool, was it deliberate or a mere accident?”

Riddhima fidgeted in her seat. Rather than answering, she chewed on her bottom lip.

“After your conversation with the therapist at the hospital, did you speak to anyone else about what happened? Whether it’s a professional or at home?” He further inquired.

Riddhima took a deep breath and looked out the window. She twiddled her thumbs and kept thinking of Vihaan. The only and first person she had spoken to about what had happened. She didn’t know why she had mentioned it, especially after how rudely he had spoken to her. But she had wanted to at the time. Maybe she had just been too tired to fight with him.

“A friend.” She answered. “I told a friend. It’s why I’m here.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was under the assumption your husband had booked your appointment for today.”

Riddhima ripped her attention away from the window and put it on the therapist.

Her mind was going blank. “Haan, woh Vihaan dost, pati.” Her pupils dilated. “Vihaan,” She took a deep breath, “Vihaan, Vihaan mera-” She was startled by the sound of a buzzer going off.

Joginder looked at his watch and turned the sound off. “Sorry about that. Our session is about to come to an end.” He informed with a smile.

Riddhima sat up straight, eager to leave the office.

Eyeing the items on the table, she asked, “The medicines. Do you still want me to take them?”

Joginder handed the bottles over and told her, “Keep taking them as you normally did. I would like to do a little bit more research on the anxiety pills before I prescribe you an alternative.”

“What if I get negative symptoms?” She asked worriedly.

“You will undoubtedly get them as your brain and body will feel a withdrawal from the drug. Insomnia, anxiety attacks, heart palpitations, severe mood swings, maybe even depressive or suicidal thoughts. It’s why I would like to see you twice a week so that I can personally monitor your progress as you ease off of the pills.”

Riddhima fidgeted. She didn’t even want to see him once, and here he was asking to meet her twice.

“I would also like for you to keep a journal. Keep a detailed account of how and what you’re feeling. Observing the changes in your thoughts will give me a better insight of just how the pill is affecting your mind.”

Riddhima placed the bottles in her briefcase.

She glanced at the file and prescription, and Joginder placed a hand over them. “I’ll be keeping these for my records.” Nodding, Riddhima stood up. As she walked to the door, Joginder told her, “Book an appointment with the receptionist outside.”

Riddhima gave him a tight smile, knowing she would be doing no such thing. He closed the door and Riddhima looked around the waiting area for Vihaan.

Not seeing him there, her heart raced.

She walked up to the receptionist’s desk, and asked, “Mere pati kahan hai?”

“Who?” The receptionist asked.

“My husband. Viha-” Riddhima stopped.

Her eyes widened, her heart raced even more. It was just then that she realized what a huge mistake she was about to make. She glanced at the therapist’s door and she panicked even more. She had taken Vihaan’s name inside. Dost, or pati? What exactly had she called him?

“Madam, are you feeling okay?” The receptionist asked, her eyes laced with concern.

“Huh?” Riddhima looked at her startled.

She glanced over at her shoulder. The seated patients were staring at her. Gulping, she hunched her shoulders and walked out, without heeding the receptionist’s calls.


	39. just chilling

Riddhima hurried out of the plaza building. Where the hell could Vihaan be? He couldn’t have possibly left her there alone. She looked in the direction where they had parked and saw Vihaan leaning against the car with his arms and legs crossed.

“Vihaan.” She whispered.

She hurried down the steps and ran towards him. “Vihaan!”

Hearing his name, he straightened himself out. He stumbled back a little due to the force of her hug. His arms immediately wrapped themselves around her and Riddhima felt as if she was being rooted back to Earth. His hug tightened and Riddhima soaked in the warmth emanating from his body. They must have stayed in each other’s arms for several long minutes and Riddhima was wholeheartedly thankful that he didn’t ask to break it even once. Once she had felt better, she looked up at him.

“Andar wait kyun nahi kiya?” She asked with a pout.

“Kuch zaroori phone calls karne the.” He replied, lightly brushing a finger against her cheek.

She looked away with a slight huff.

Vihaan nudged her forehead with his. Slightly, swaying her in his arms, he asked, “Kyun? Meri yaad aayi?”

“Nahi toh. Mein kyun yaad karne lagi tumhe?”

Smirking, he whispered, “Toh mera naam chila ke aise bhaag ke kyun aayi?”

Riddhima’s cheeks burned. His arms squeezed her tighter, and he bumped his forehead against the side of hers.

“It’s okay.” He gently whispered. “Agar meri yaad aari thi toh keh sakti ho. Sun ne mein acha lage ga.”

Though she blushed, Riddhima refused to look at him. She pulled her arms from his waist.

Her eyes still lowered, she asked, “Hum chalein?”

“Chalo.” Vihaan agreed, leading the way to the passenger side.

Riddhima was confused at first, but seeing him hold the door open for her made a warm feeling rush over her.

“Tumhe yeh karne ki zaroorat nahi thi.” She told him.

He simply shrugged. “I know. Par mann kiya so kar liya.”

With a smile, he gestured to the seat that was waiting for her inside. Riddhima got in and was surprised to see cold coffee drinks in the cup holders. The car door closed behind her and Vihaan quickly ran around the vehicle to get into the driver’s side. Riddhima picked up the drink that was closest to her and took a sip through the straw.

The warmth she had gotten from Vihaan’s embrace was slowly replaced with the icy drink traveling down her throat. She shook her head at the overly sweet tones that hit her tongue. She glanced at the cup to see if she could find the name for it.

Not finding it, with a scrunched nose, she asked Vihaan, “Yeh kaunsi drink hai?”

He took a sip from his own cup and told her, “Tumhari toffee wali hogi.”

“I don’t like.” She pouted, and put the cup back in the holder. She took his cup and took a sip of his beverage. Her eyes widened as her tongue instantly identified the peppermint and chocolate. “Yeh wala acha hai.” She told him with a happy shake to her head.

“Woh toh teekh hai par mera straw kyun jhoota kiya?” He complained.

“Itna toh chalta hai.” She waved his disapproval as she switched their straws.

Smiling, Vihaan told her to put her seatbelt on.

As Riddhima was doing so, her eyes landed on a bag in the backseat. “Yeh kya hai?” She asked, reaching out for it.

“Oh, that’s my wrap.” He told her. “I totally forgot about it.”

He plunged his hand into the bag and pulled out the plastic wrapped item. Uncovering it, he took a bite and began pulling out of the parking spot. They were on the verge of merging into the traffic, when he held the wrap out for Riddhima. She took a bite out of it and Vihaan had to do a double take between her and the traffic in front of him.

“Cute.” He told her. “But I meant for you to hold it.”

“Oh, sorry.” Embarrassed, Riddhima took the wrap from him.

“It’s okay.” He told her, as he pulled the car onto the busy road. “Agar bhook lag ri hai toh tum khaa sakti ho.”

Riddhima took a small nibble. Vihaan took a quick glance at her before he looked back on the road.

“Aise rabbit ki tarah kyun khaa rahi ho. Bade bites le sakti ho.”

“No, it’s okay. Tumhara khaana hai.”

“Drink bhi toh meri thi. But that didn't stop you from taking it.” He teased.

Riddhima blushed. “Woh toh mujhe acha laga so le liya.”

“Toh yeh acha nahi hai?” He asked about the wrap.

“It’s okay.” She answered, ripping a piece of tortilla off and eating it. “Wraps mujhe zyaada pasand nahi hai.”

“Toh kya pasand hai? Let me guess. Pizzas.”

“Woh toh sab ko pasand hai.” Riddhima replied.

Vihaan smiled but remained quiet as he paid attention to the bustling traffic ahead of him. Once they had reached the highway, he settled back in his seat. Riddhima offered the wrap to him and he took a bite.

As he washed the morsel down with his sweet drink, Riddhima asked him, "Tum puchoge nahi ki session kaisa gaya?"

Vihaan replied, "That’s private Riddhima. Jo bhi baatein tum apne therapist ke saath karti ho, it’s between you two. Agar tumhe kuch share karna hai toh tum khud kar sakti ho. But I won't ask."

Riddhima slightly slumped in her seat. There was a lot that she wanted to share with him, but she didn't know if she should. She ended up deciding not to. After all, if he’s not willing to ask, then why should she oblige him with any answers.

She offered him the wrap again and he took another bite.

“Tum bhi khao na.” He lightly pushed the wrap her way.

Riddhima took a bite and chewed on it thoughtfully.

“Agar bhook lagi hai toh bata do. Kahin ruk kar kuch le lenge.” He told her.

“No it’s okay.” She told him with a shake of her head.

They continued to drive in silence for a bit when Vihaan reached out and turned on the radio. The VJ signalled in a romantic song and Riddhima quickly changed the station. She peered at Vihaan through her lashes but his attention was fixed on the road. As the news played on, Riddhima settled back into her seat.

After a couple more minutes passed, Riddhima offered the wrap again, and Vihaan took a big bite.

Sipping on her icy drink, she watched the water droplets plop onto her pants. “Vihaan.”

“Hmm.”

Riddhima stared at him. The words she wanted to say were at the tip of her tongue. She offered him the wrap again, and he finished it with another large bite. She crumpled up the wrapper and threw it back into the bag.

Sighing, she leaned back into her seat and looked out the window. Numerous vehicles whipped by. All of them lost in their own world.

“Vihaan.”

“Haan.”

“Meine tumhara naam liya tha.” The words tumbled out before she could even stop herself. “Jogi ne kuch pucha tha aur mere moonh se tumhara naam nikal gaya.”

“What did he ask?”

Riddhima tried to remember the exact wording the therapist had used. “Teekh se yaad nahi hai.” She scrunched her brows as she tried to remember. “I think he asked about why I was there.”

Vihaan sighed beside her. “Riddhima, ache se yaad karne ki koshish karo. Agar yeh baat bahar nikal gayi toh phir bahut badi problem ho sakti hai.”

Riddhima sat up in her seat, and took a deep breath. “Wahi toh yaad nahi aa raha. He just kept asking me so many questions aur mein apne khayalo mein kho gayi.”

Startled, she looked down at her hand where Vihaan was holding it. He interlocked their fingers and rubbed his thumb against hers.

“I’m not mad.” He told her. “I just want to know what you said so that I can be prepared in case anything happens.”

Rather than being relaxed, Riddhima got even more worried.

“Dost, pati,” She spoke in a high voice, “I kept, I kept saying those two words and your name, and I don’t know what I referred to you as.” Vihaan squeezed her hand. “He, I think he asked me, haan Vihaan,” She sat up straighter, “Jogi asked me if I spoke to anyone about my visit to the hospital. I was put under suicidal watch na?” She spoke in a more somber tone. “So, he asked if I spoke to anyone about it. Aur meine kaha sirf ek dost se ki hai. And it’s why I came to therapy. And that’s when he said ki usse laga mein yaha apne pati ki vajah se aayi hoon aur phir meine tumhara naam liya aur, aur mein panic karne lag gayi.” She finished off, lowering her head.

“Is that all?” He asked.

“Haan.” Riddhima answered but not too convincingly.

“Phir toh bahut hi simple solution hai.” He spoke in a nonchalant manner.

“Kya?” She asked, sitting up eagerly.

“Just say ki dono ne bheja hai.” He answered. “Vihaan ne tumhe advice di ki tum ek therapist ke paas jao. Tumne apne pati Vansh se baat ki aur phir usne tumhare liye ek acha sa therapist dhunda aur ek appointment book kar di. Simple.”

And just like that Riddhima felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulder.

Vihaan chanced a glance at her. “Kaisa laga idea?”

Riddhima shook her head with a smile. “Bahut acha hai.”

Turning back in her seat, she happily took large gulps out of her drink. As they waited at the traffic lights, Vihaan picked up his phone, and quickly opened up his Spotify app. He synced it with the car, and played his songs on shuffle. As they continued to drive, Riddhima cheerfully lip synced along with the songs and did little dances as when she saw fit.

Smiling, Vihaan made a left and after a few minutes of driving, they pulled up to an open area.

“Yaha kyun ruke hai?” Riddhima asked with a laugh.

Vihaan shrugged. “Ainvayi. I don’t feel like driving right now.”

“Toh hum randomly kahin bhi ruk jayenge?” She asked in disbelief.

“Why not?”

Vihaan took off his seat belt and pushing the seat back, stretched his arms and legs out. Riddhima continued to stare at him.

“What? Aise kyun dekh rahi ho?” He asked.

“I mean, humein ghar jaana chahiye na.” Riddhima inquired, turning in her seat to have a better look at him.

“Chale jayenge itni bhi kya jaldi hai.” Reaching forward, he pressed a button to crack the windows open a little bit. “Let’s just chill for a bit.”

Riddhima stared at him for a few minutes before she too removed her seatbelt and pushed her seat back. She reclined her seat and turned on her side to look at him. Vihaan mimicked her.

“This is your idea of chilling?” Riddhima asked.

Vihaan shrugged. “Why not?”

Riddhima lowered her eyes. She didn’t have a good answer for him. His songs playing through the car, and them laying in their respective seats seemed like a pretty good way to unwind.

“How do you normally relax?” He asked.

Riddhima shrugged. She hadn’t done that in such a long time now that all the tactics seemed like a foreign concept to her.

“Let me guess. Bubble baths. Oh no, wait, going to the spa. Better yet, a hot massage.” He teased with a gleam in his eye.

Riddhima swatted his arm. “How is that I was naked in every one of those scenarios?”

“Riddhima,” He spoke in mock offense, “I was focusing on you being relaxed. Naked honi ki baat toh tumne ki hai. But if that’s how you unwind then I have no problem. Tum abhi bhi kar sakti ho.”

“Vihaan!” Sitting up, she continuously hit him on the arm while he laughed.

“Oh come on Riddhima, tum toh doctor ho. You should know the benefits of masturbation. It’s a great way to relax.” His meaningful look at her made Riddhima’s cheeks heat up.

She averted her gaze and picked up her icy drink to cool herself down.

“Tell the truth. Tumne kiya toh hoga.” Vihaan drawled.

Riddhima refused to look at him. There was no way she would let him see the smile that was growing on her face. She loudly sipped on her drink as a blatant indication of her refusal to comment any further.

Sitting up, Vihaan walked his fingers up her back, making her shiver.

“Yeh kya tha?” Riddhima asked with widened eyes.

Vihaan shrugged. “Kuch bhi karne ke liye wajah hona zaroori thodi na hai.” When she looked at him confused, he kissed his teeth. “Come on Riddhima. Haven’t you ever just poked or tickled your friends just for fun?”

“Haan.” Riddhima answered, thinking back to all the times she used to sneak up on Sejal and scare her.

“So same thing’s happening here.” Vihaan commented. Then more seriously, he added, “But if you don’t like it then bata do. I’ll stop.”

Riddhima shifted in her seat. She didn’t mind it per say. She was just caught off guard by it given how many months she had spent without any innocent touches.

The song changed and Riddhima noticed an immediate shift in Vihaan’s stance. He immediately straightened his seat, and raised the volume. It was when Ranveer Singh’s voice came through the speakers that Riddhima realized the reasoning behind the change.

__

_ Kaun bola mujhse na ho payega _

_ Kaun bola, kaun bola _

_ Apna time aayega _

She laughed when Vihaan began to rap just as enthusiastically as Ranveer himself.

_ Uth jaa apni raakh se tu udh jaa ab talaash mein _

_ Parwaaz dekh parwane ki asmaan bhi sar uthayega _

_ Aayega, apna time aayega _

Turning to face her, Vihaan rapped directly to Riddhima.

_ Mera jaisa shaana lala tujhe na mil payega _

_ Yeh shabdo ka jwala meri bediyan pighlayega _

Vihaan turned back around and continued to rap.

_ Jitna tune bhoya hai tu utna hi toh khayega _

_ Aisa mera khwaab hai joh dar ko bhi satayega _

_ Zinda mera khwaab ab kaise tu dafnayega _

Given how passionately Vihaan was rapping, Riddhima wondered what exactly his dreams were. Through Vansh’s empire, he has now become a billionaire. Did he achieve everything he wanted, or was there still something more?

__

_ Ab hausle se jeene de _

_ Ab khauf nahi hai seene mein _

He beat his chest with a fist.

_ Har raaste ko cheerenge _

_ Hum kamyabi cheenenge _

_ Sab kuch mila paseene se _

_ Matlab bana ab jeene mein, kyun _

Riddhima wanted to protest. Vihaan didn’t toil and sweat for anything. Everything he got was from Vansh.

_ Kyun ki apna time aaye ga _

_ Tu nanga hi toh aaya hai kya ghanta lekar jayega _

Riddhima laughed as he swayed to the chorus.

_ Kissi ka haath nahi tha sar par _

_ Yahan par aaya khud ki mehnat se mein _

Riddhima noticed a hard edge enveloped his body.

_ Jitni taqat kismat mein nahi utni rehmat mein hai _

_ Phir bhi ladka sehmat nahi hai kyun ki hairat nahi hai _

__

_ Zaroorat yahan marzi ki aur zaroorat ki hai _

_ Taqat ki hai, aafat ki, himakat ki, ibadat ki _

__

_ Adalat yeh hai chahat ki, mohabbat ki, amanat ki, jeetne ki, abadat ki _

_ Yeh shohrat ki ab lalach nahi hai _

If not money, then what did Vihaan want?

_ Tere bhai jaisa koi hard-ich nahi hai _

Vihaan put a lot of emphasis on the words.

“Goddamit Riddhima!” He enthused, whilst holding the steering wheel.

He shook his head along to the chorus. Though she had a lot of questions regarding who he was, Riddhima laughed. He was a highly intriguing enigma for her, and she would love the opportunity to solve him little by little.

“Oh I think you’re gonna like this one.” Vihaan told her, opening his door. “Come on.” Grabbing his phone, he gestured for her to do the same.

Riddhima got out of the car, and left the car’s door open just as he had. The music flowed out of the speakers and turned the open area into a mock stage for them. Vihaan raised the volume on his phone and placing it on the car’s hood, he began rapping to the new song.

__

_ Mama banne bole kallu ban jaunga _

_ Tu chahe toh tera pallu ban jaunga _

_ Malyalam hogi toh mallu ban jaunga _

_ Telgu rhegi toh allu ban jaunga, _

_ Tu banayegi toh ullu ban jaunga, _

_ Baby baba nahi ballu ban jaunga, _

_ Ladki patane mei sanju ban jaunga _

_ Shadi karne bole sallu ban jaunga _

Riddhima laughed wholeheartedly.

_ Machayenge _

Vihaan pulled Riddhima closer and rapped directly to her. Even though it was her first time listening to the song, Riddhima did her best to give him the right reactions to it.

__

_ Bohot samay baad ladki pe gaana _

_ Gadi aur daru nahi dikhana _

_ Sadaki tareeka hai yeh pyaar dikhane ka _

_ Jeb me na koudi fir bhi tere pe diwana _

_ Tu hifi lekin me fokat ke wifi pe beta hu _

_ Naam toh bata mein dalunga dm _

_ Fir am se pm kare baat baat saat saat _

_ Khali ghar raat raat raat _

Swaying her hips, Riddhima pretended to put on an act of being indifferent to his advances.

_ Boht hard, boht hard tu latka ke jhatka ke _

_ Chalti hai bhatka ke dhyan mera _

_ Tere is chalne pe maine kuch likha _

_ Hai public ko de dunga gyaan tera _

She laughed once again. Swaying his own hips to the rhythm, Vihaan looped his arms around Riddhima’s neck and danced with her.

_ O madam ji me tera bhai nahi hai _

_ Dheere chal dheere chal koi ghayi nahi _

_ Bus itna he bolunga dikhti hai mashallah chalti hai _

_ Isme do rai nahi hai _

Vihaan knocked his head with hers, and gave her a highly flirtatious smile. Unable to hide her grin or blush from him, Riddhima kept her eyes lowered. Still feeling incredibly shy, she hid her face in his chest. Vihaan wrapped his arms around her and swayed with her.

When the next song came on, Riddhima looked up at him incredulously.

“Seriously?”

“It’s a good song!” He defended.

Riddhima shook her head and laughed. Stepping away from her, Vihaan began serenading and dancing for her.

__

_ Kitne armaan maan maan maan _

_ Jaage tere vaaste soniye _

_ All day, all night _

_ Mujhe yaad sataye teri _

_ Haaye haaye yaad sataye teri _

_ Haan yaad sataye teri _

_ Haaye yaad sataye teri _

_ Dil ki baat samajh le _

_ Kar le dil ki hera pheri _

Riddhima looked upon him highly impressed with his dance moves. She ran over to stand beside him and glanced his way to learn his steps.

_ Kyun mera dil tere pyar mein tanha rehta hai _

_ Beqaraari jaan-e-jaan har lamha sehta hai _

_ Aake kabhi na jaana _

_ Meri zindagi mein aana _

_ Meri zindagi mein aana aana ve _

When the chorus came on again, Riddhima copied Vihaan’s moves and added her own flair to it. She watched Vihaan take a step back, and look at her highly impressed. With a smug smile, Riddhima continued to dance and lose herself to the song. From the corner of her eye, she watched Vihaan go to the car, and pick up his phone.

The song came to an abrupt end when a call came through.

“Sorry.” Vihaan mouthed to her.

Pouting, and crossing her arms, Riddhima marched her way to him.

Putting her on speaker, Vihaan asked, “Kya baat hai Ishani?”

“Bhai, aap kahan ho?”

“Bahar.”

“Obviously I know that. But bahar kahan? Ghar aane mein kitna time lagega?” She insistently asked.

“I don’t know. Kuch ghaante lag sakte hai. Kyun?”

“Kya aap jaldi ghar aa sakte hai? Siya pata nahi kya zid lekar baith gayi hai. Baar baar keh rahi ki aap se kuch bahut zaroori baat karni hai.”

Vihaan and Riddhima looked at each other in concern.

“Kya kehna hai? Usse phone do.” Vihaan instructed.

“Nahi Bhai. Usse in person hi kuch kehna hai. Aap bas jald se jald ghar aa jaiye.” Ishani persisted.

“Fine, hum aa re hai.” Vihaan said, before hanging up.

The song played up again but neither of them were in the mood to sing or dance now.

“Do you know what she might want to say?” Vihaan asked Riddhima.

She shook her head.

Vihaan nodded. “I guess it’s time we go back now.”

Riddhima glumly nodded.

Vihaan nudged her shoulder with his, and told her, “Eh, bada kamaal ka naach thi ho.”

That brought a proud smile to her face. “Tum bhi.” When he began leaning in, Riddhima twirled away from him. “Itni jaldi nahi. Tumne mera dance beech mein roka, uski saaza toh milegi.”

“Hmm,” Vihaan smiled mischievously, “iska matlab abhi nahi, but badme toh do gi.”

Riddhima faltered. “N-nahi, mein yeh kab kaha.”

“Arre, abhi toh kaha ‘itni jaldi nahi’. Matlab der se hi sahi, but milegi toh zaroor.” Walking over to his side of the door, he told her, “It’s okay Riddhu. Tumhare liye intezaar karna manzoor hai.”

Riddhima looked away, blushing. Shaking her head, she got into the car thinking she could get away from him. A silly thought really, given their proximity had simply grown. Vihaan smirked at her as she readjusted her seat.

“Aise muskurana band karo aur ghar le chalo.” Riddhima instructed with the best serious face she could muster.

Vihaan didn’t take her too seriously as he simply smiled at her whilst putting his seatbelt on. Putting her own seatbelt on, Riddhima picked up her drink and sipped on it so that she didn’t have to look at his smug face.

It was going to be a long ride back home.


	40. can't change

The sun was about to set by the time Vihaan and Riddhima had reached home. Getting out of the car, Vihaan stretched his long limbs out and greeted the guards at the main doors. He asked them about any visitors that may have arrived in his absence. Hearing everything was in order, he walked into the mansion with Riddhima.

“Vaise mein puchna bhool gaya,” He spoke as they approached the staircase, “tumhare medicines ke baare mein kya kaha?”

“He said to take them as I normally do.” Riddhima answered as they climbed the stairs.

“Aur dobara kab bulaya hai?” He asked.

When she didn’t answer, he looked at her. Her hands clenched around the strap of the briefcase, and she was purposefully averting his eyes.

“Riddhima, when did he ask you to come back?” He asked, stopping atop the staircase.

“Vihaan, mujhe nahi jaana.” She replied, keeping her eyes lowered.

“Kyun? Did you not like him?” He inquired.

“Mujhe nahi pata.” She answered irritably.

“Tumhe nahi pata toh phir aur kisse pata hai?” He asked her, slightly surprised by her behavior. “Riddhima yeh koi mazak nahi hai. Tumhari hi bhalayi ke liye hai.”

She simply looked away and pouted.

“Riddhima, mein tumse baat kar raha hoon.” He spoke with annoyance in his voice.

“Tumhe Siya bula rahi thi na. Uske paas jao aur pata karo ki usse kya chahiye.” Riddhima snapped back.

“Ridh-” Vihaan stopped when she spun around and walked in the opposite direction of where Siya’s room was.

Sighing, Vihaan went to go see what Siya wanted. He could deal with Riddhima later in the night too.

* * *

As Riddhima marched her way to their room, she kept mumbling about how unreasonable Vihaan was being. If she didn’t want to go, then she didn’t want to go. How hard was that to understand? And even if she did go, it’s not like she would say anything. She’ll just sit there silently for the whole hour and what good would that do? Hours of their time would be wasted along with their hard earned money. She knew what the benefits of therapy were, but it simply wasn’t the right thing for her. The things she knew, if they were to ever come out… She shuddered to even think about it.

With a shake of her head, she walked into the room and froze. She looked around to make sure she was in the right room but she couldn’t tell. Everything that made this room hers and Vansh’s was gone. The cupboard which held their clothes; the vanity desk in front of which he dressed her up, applied sindoor and tied her mangalsutra; the tall bookcases lined with various novels and encyclopedias Vansh had collected over the years; the coffee table and dual yellow long chairs in front of which they both used to sit and eat; even the monochromed picture of the lion which used to illuminate - they were all gone.

With shaky knees, Riddhima walked into the room. The briefcase slid off her shoulders and fell to the floor. Her eyes continued to wander around trying to find a sign,  any sign that would indicate her Vansh used to be there. The floral printed wallpaper was still around but she could see the marks where it was starting to be stripped away.

“No.” She whispered.

She clutched one of the bedposts for support.

“Nahi, aisa nahi ho sakta.” She spoke in a shaky voice. “Mera Vansh,” She looked around the room again with a thudding heart. “Mera Vansh nahi jaa sakta. Vansh, Vansh nahi,”

She looked at the bed. It too was stripped of its usual grey and black bed sheets and pillowcases.

“Nahi, nahi, mera Vansh nahi jaa sakta. Woh aise nahi jaa sakta. Woh aise chod kar nahi jaa sakta. Mein, mein nahi jaane de sakti. Vansh, nahi.” She kept repeating in a murmur.

Her eyes widened, and her heart beating rapidly, she slid down to the floor.

* * *

Vihaan headed back to their room highly annoyed. Their entire trip back was a waste. Ishani should have told him that Siya had fallen asleep after taking her medicines. Instead of coming straight home, he could have taken Riddhima out for a nice dinner.

He walked into their room and froze seeing Riddhima on the floor with her knees hunched to her chest. Face sweaty, eyes wide, she had been rocking back and forth, and murmuring something.

Vihaan immediately crouched down beside her, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Riddhima, kya hua?”

Fearing someone may have entered the room, he looked around but saw no one. Besides, there were plenty of guards stationed outside their room and at the entrance that led to it. There’s no way anyone could have gotten in.

“Riddhima, speak to me.” He spoke gently.

He strained his ear to hear what she was saying, but all he could hear clearly was Vansh’s name. He went around her and hugged her from behind. His arms around her waist, and his chin placed along the crook of her neck, he rocked along with her.

“Riddhima, I’m right here. Please come back to me.” Vihaan whispered lowly into her ear, hoping it would attract her attention.

He squeezed her, and rubbed his cheek against hers. He knew there was a chance she may not appreciate the physical contact, but he was willing to try anything as long as she got better.

“Riddhima.” He spoke in a low, husky voice.

Riddhima gasped and turned her head to look back at him. “Vansh?”

Her wide eyes grew with a sparkling hope.

“Riddhima.” Vihaan answered.

Just like that the light in her eyes vanished, and she broke out into a sob. Vihaan hugged her again, and tried to shush her.

“Riddhima batao toh sahi ki hua kya hai?” He asked.

Sniffling, she managed to get out, “Yeh kamra, yeh kamra Vansh ka tha. Ab Vansh hi nahi hai.” She cried harder again.

Vihaan held her tight against his chest, and looked around the room. Except for the bed, it had been completely stripped bare. He closed his eyes and sighed. He should have taken it easy, and switched things out one at a time.

“I’m so sorry Riddhima.” He mumbled. “This is all my fault.”

She touched his arm and closed her eyes.

“I promise, I’ll put the room exactly like it was before. Would you like that?” He softly asked.

She vigorously nodded her head.

“Come here, look at me.” Vihaan turned her around so that she was facing him.

He wiped her tears while Riddhima stared at him. “Aise har baat par rona zaroori nahi hai.”

“Mein plan kar ke thodi na royi hoon.” She argued. “Mein kamre mein aayi aur yeh sab dekha aur phir pata nahi kya hogaya.”

“Issi liye mein keh ra hoon, you  _ need _ to go to the therapist.” He spoke softly, yet insistently.

“Par mujhe nahi jaana.” She whined.

“But Riddhima, tumhe kissi se toh baat karni hogi na.” He persisted.

“Toh mein tumse baat kar rahi hoon na.” She cried.

Vihaan was slightly taken aback. “But Riddhima I’m not-”

“Kya you’re not? Tumhi ne toh kaha hai ki mujhe bas baat karni hai. Toh tumse kar lungi. Mujhe kissi aur ke paas nahi jaana.” She leaned forward and hugged him. “Mujhe kissi ke paas nahi jaana. Kissi ki zaroorat nahi hai.”

Though he was not happy with Riddhima’s refusal to go to therapy, he considered it a win that she was at least willing to talk to him.

Hugging her back, he told her, “Acha teekh hai, ab rona band karo.” When she didn’t immediately stop, he teased her, “Dekho agar tumne rona band nahi kiya na phir mein tumhari photo keech lunga aur ghar mein sab ko bhej dunga. Keechun mein tumhari photo?” He asked, threateningly.

“Nahi.” Riddhima shook her head.

“Nahi, bhej hi deta hoon.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. “Sab se pehle kisse bhejoon? Ishani ko? Haan, Ishani ko bhej the hai. Usse toh bahut maaza aaye ga.”

He lifted the phone and aimed it at her face, but Riddhima tried to grab it out of his hand. “Nahi Vihaan meri photo mat keech na.”

“Nayi rondu si shakal tumne issi liye hi toh banayi thi taaki humein kuch entertainment mil sake. Toh ab kyun mana kar rahi ho.” He stretched his arm out so that the phone was out of her reach.

“Nahi, mujhe sab ka entertainment nahi ban na. Vihu please mat kar.” She protested, reaching up for the phone.

With one hand behind her back, he teased her, “Sab ka entertainment na sahi, mere liye toh ban hi sakti ho.”

Riddhima instantly stilled at his words. “M-matlab?”

“Jitna ho sake, hasti raho Riddhima.” He spoke more seriously. “Jab tum aise roti ho, mujhe bilkul bhi acha nahi lagta.”

Riddhima lowered her eyes.

Putting the phone on the floor, Vihaan cupped her face. “Riddhima, I’m happy that you’re willing to talk to me. But jaise meine tumhe pehle kaha tha, I’m not the answer to your every single problem. You  _ have _ to go see a therapist so that you can work things out.” She moved her head in protest to his words. Scooting closer to her, he held her hands. “How about this. Tum jo bhi baatein apni therapy session mein karogi, tum mujhe bata dena. We’ll go over it again in the car, or over coffee, jo bhi tum chaho.”

“Can’t you come with me?” She asked in a child-like voice. 

“Couple therapy thodi na hai Riddhima.” Vihaan teased. “Yeh sirf tumhare liye hai.”

“Woh bahut saare sawal puchta hai aur mujhe bilkul acha nahi lagta.” She continued to complain.

“That’s what therapy is Riddhima. Woh bina sawal puche tumhara ilaaj kaise kar sakta hai?” Vihaan tried to reason.

Riddhima looked around, her face showing signs of her being highly upset.

Vihaan kissed her hands. “My love, give it time. Jaise tumhare sessions bharenge, you’ll start to feel better.”

Riddhima turned around and pressed her back against his chest. “Just hold me for now?” She quietly asked.

“Of course.” Vihaan pulled her closer and kissed the back of her head. “Thodi der mein dinner karte hai. Do you want to order something in?” She shook her head. “You sure?”

She nodded, wiping at a tear on her face. Looking back at him, she said, “I just need to calm down a bit. Phir hum neeche chalte hai.”

He rubbed her arms soothingly and smiled. “Sure. Take your time.”

“Thank you.” She weakly smiled back.

“Anytime.” He answered, rocking her back and forth again.


	41. new room

The Raisinghanias had another amicable dinner with each other and it pleased Vihaan greatly. Ishani had seemingly forgiven her darling brother for the ridiculous condition he had placed this morning, but her disgruntlement with Riddhima still remained. While it wasn’t too surprising, it did make Vihaan wonder as to what the hell happened between the two that made Ishani hate Riddhima so much. It can’t just be Riddhima’s previous monetary status. It had to be something more.

Vihaan finally found Riddhima in the kitchen. She was standing in front of the sink, with the water running on high. He approached her and leaned against the counter. He glanced down and saw a huge metallic bowl in her hands.

“Chole?” He asked, enthusiastically.

“Haan.” Riddhima replied, turning off the faucet.

She walked over to the other side of the counter, and covered the metallic bowl with a steel plate.

“Tumhe bhature banane aate hai?” He asked.

“Obviously.” She replied.

“Nahi peechli baar Daadi ne banaye the na.”

“So what? Iska yeh matlab thodi na hai ki mujhe banane nahi aate.”

“Teekh hai phir.” Vihaan walked away from the counter and approached her. “Phir tum kal bhature banane. Woh bhi itne bade.” He held his hands on either side of her head.

She looked at his hands, and grumpily asked, “Tumhara matlab kya hai? That I have a big head?”

“Ab yeh tumne kaha hai Riddhu meine nahi.” Vihaan replied cheekily.

Riddhima swatted his hands, making him laugh. She left the kitchen and Vihaan followed behind her.

“Wahan nahi,” He spoke when she headed for the stairs. “Iss taraf chalo.”

“Kyun?”

“Just come with me na.” He insisted.

Kissing her teeth, Riddhima followed after him. She was confused when he led her to the pool area.

“Vihaan, mujhse swimming mat karwana. Tumhe pata hai mujhe nahi aati.” She told him, fearing he may pull her into the pool again.

“Don’t worry Riddhu.” He reassured her and led her into a room that was nearby the pool.

He turned on the lights and stepped further inside while Riddhima slowly entered.

Spreading his arms out, he slowly moved in a circle. “Welcome to our new room Riddhima!”

She looked at him confused. “New room matlab?”

“Aaj se hum yehi rahenge.” He explained with a smile. When Riddhima still looked apprehensive, he sighed and approached. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he told her, “Dekh Riddhu, I’m restoring Vansh’s room back to the way it was before. But your breakdown made me realize something. Woh kamra, woh Vansh ka hai and no matter how much I try, I’ll always be the outsider. Aur chaha kar bhi, I won’t be able to properly help you.”

“Matlab?”

“Matlab uss kamre mein rahe kar tumhe hamesha Vansh ki yaad aati rahegi. And chances are you’ll continue to live in that cycle of guilt and won’t be able to properly heal yourself from all the trauma.”

Riddhima rubbed her hands worriedly. “Vihu mein, I don’t know about this. Mein, mein Vansh ko aise chod kar nahi jaa sakti.”

Vihaan started to grow concerned for her. “Riddhu, Vansh uss kamre mein nahi hai.” She looked up at him with widened eyes. “Tum kab tak uske saaye mein aise jiyo gi? You have to live for yourself. I know tum Vansh Raisinghania ki patni ho, but uske ilava tum Riddhima bhi ho.”

She blinked and looked at him with her pressed lips.

Sighing, he held her shoulders again. “Try thinking about it this way. Yeh naya kamra humare naye rishte ke liye hai.” This time when she looked at him, there was a bit of understanding in her eyes. “I mean, you can try denying it if you want, but I know ki tumhare dil mein mere liye jagah ban rahi hai.” He lightly touched her cheek, “Dost jaise hi sahi, but hum kareeb aa rahe hai Riddhima. And I don’t ever want you to feel guilty for it.”

“Tumhe kaise pata ki mein guilty feel karungi?”

“I’ve seen you cry Riddhima.” He revealed, making her startle. “Uss kamre mein na jaane tumhe kitni yaadein satati rehti hai. I don’t want you to suffer anymore than you need to.”

Riddhima averted her eyes and stepped away from him. Playing with her hair, she told him, “Yeh kamra tumhe chota nahi lag raha?”

Vihaan looked at her intrigued. “Nahi toh.” In a more teasing tone, he asked, “Tumhe bade kamre ki aadat hogayi hai kya?”

Riddhima looked over her shoulder and chided him, “Of course not. I meant to say, ki Vansh, tum jaante ho Vansh ka status kya hai ghar mein. Woh chote kamre mein rahega toh kaise lagega?”

“Hmm, toh yeh baat hai.” Vihaan stood behind her and bent down to place his chin along her collarbone. Holding her by the waist, he gently swayed her. “Well, mere hisaab se yeh kamra sab se bada hai.”

“Aur woh kaise?”

“Woh aise ki agar tum samne dekho toh ek decent sized ka bathroom hai. Bathtub hai, shower, toilet, double sinks, sab kuch. Then if you turn to your right,” He lifted her and twirled her clockwise, “bas darwaza kholo aur ek bahut hi bada sa aur khoobsurat sa garden hai. Yahan tum har subah uth ke apne yeh komal aur nazuk se haathon se, Daadi ki pooja ke liye phool thodo gi.” Riddhima shivered when he gently rubbed his thumbs over her hands. “And if you turn right again,” Vihaan picked her up and twirled her clockwise again, “ek bahut hi bada sa swimming pool hai. Aur iske bhi kaafi fyade hai.”

“Jaise?” Riddhima asked, indulging him.

“Jaise, tum adhi raat ko ek bahut hi hot and sexy instructor se  _ finally _ swimming seekh sakti ho.” He nudged his head with hers. Turning his head, his lips brushed against her cheek as he spoke, “Ya phir tum mujhe taad sakti ho while I swam.” She slightly shifted in his arms. “But I think you should learn how to swim. Tumhare saath skinny dipping karne mein bahut maaza aayega.” His smile grew against her skin.

“Vihaan, tum,” She whispered, her cheeks going hot.

Vihaan lifted and twirled her around once more so that they were facing the bed. “And this is the best and most important part of the room.” He whispered hotly into her ear. “Yahan tum, aur mein, saath mein soyenge.” His fingers pressed against her waist. “Thodi si baatein karenge, thoda sa hasenge, aur,” He breathed hotly.

“Aur?” Riddhima repeated with an equally shaky whisper.

“Aur bahut saara pyaar.” Vihaan’s lips dragged over her cheek.

Riddhima’s lips parted and released a trembling gasp. Vihaan dared himself and pressed his full lips against her cheek. Riddhima closed her eyes, and raked her fingertips over his forearms. Vihaan continued to press more hot kisses against the edge of her face. When she turned around, Vihaan worried if he had crossed his line. But she didn’t immediately protest. She instead glanced down at his lips and then back into his eyes. His hands on her waist, and their foreheads touching, Vihaan slowly led her to the bed. Riddhima fell back onto it and Vihaan followed after. Her breath hitched at their new close proximity. He trailed a finger over the side of her face and she leaned into the touch. He softly brought his finger to her lips where he tapped it slowly. When he looked into her eyes, there was no secret as to what he wanted from her. From her eyes, he knew she understood his intention.

It seemed like he had been waiting for forever, but now he was  _ finally _ able to get a taste of the woman he had been craving for so long. He waited for a few more seconds in case Riddhima wanted to change her mind. When she didn’t try to push him away, Vihaan leaned down towards her lips.

He was just about to touch them, when he heard, “Bhai!” in Ishani’s loud, shrill voice. He tried to ignore her, but it came again, “Bhai, kahan ho? Bhai, there you are!”

Riddhima startled, and looked the other way. Vihaan groaned loudly, and hung his head. Ishani just  _ had _ to come right now.

“Kya hai?” He snapped, turning around.

“Siya jaag chuki hai.” Ishani informed him.

“Congratulations.” He dry panned.

Ishani looked at him in disbelief. “Bhai, Siya ko baat karni hai aap se. Yaad hai na?”

Vihaan sighed, and tilted his head back. “Haan.”

“Toh phir chalo.” Ishani pointed out the door.

Vihaan glanced towards Riddhima, who had sat up and shifted herself to the far side of the bed. Groaning, he stood up.

“Chal.” He told Ishani with a scowl.

As the two were leaving the pool room, Ishani asked him, “Aap Riddhima ke itne kareeb kyun the? Did you forget aap ke absence mein woh Kabir ke saath kya kar rahi thi?”

Vihaan stopped in his tracks. “Ishani, Riddhima ne aisa kuch nahi kiya.”

“Bhai, meine khud Kabir ko wahan jaate hue dekha.” Ishani argued.

“And I saw the CCTV footage Ishani.” Vihaan defended. “Kabir wahan bhale gaya ho but Riddhima never let him inside. Usne toh uske liye darwaza bhi nahi khola. She has remained faithful.”

Ishani crossed her arms. “Aap Riddhima ki wafadaari ki baat na hi kare toh better hai. If she was truly faithful phir woh aap par jasoosi nahi karti.”

Vihaan sighed and held her shoulders. “Dekh Ishani, I know ki tum Riddhima se bahut ghussa ho, but just try to ease up on her okay. Usse apni kiye ki saza mil chuki hai.”

“But Bhai-”

“Ishani tum jaanti ho na ki woh hospital mein thi and why?” Vihaan snapped, making her eyes lower. “She’s been through a lot. Agar tumhe usse koi aur problem hai, then that’s between you two, but don’t pick a fight with her in relation to me. I don’t hate her and I don’t want you to either. Ishani, itne dino baad puri family saath mein hai. Let’s just try to start things all over again. Hmm?” He gave her a small smile and patted her cheek.

Releasing a deep sigh, Ishani nodded. “Okay Bhai. But don’t expect me to like her overnight.” She pointed a finger at him.

“I’m not that stupid okay, I know.” Smiling, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and the two continued their walk to Siya.


	42. maa ka qatil

Whatever it is that Siya wanted to say, Vihaan hoped it wasn’t anything too serious and it wouldn’t take up too much of his time. He really wanted to go back to Riddhima and hopefully finish what he had started. If not, then at least just get the chance to talk with her some more and see how she was doing. He hadn’t planned on getting close to her like that. It had just happened.

Sighing, Vihaan knocked on Siya’s door.

He truly hoped Riddhima didn’t think badly of what had happened.

Ishani rolled her eyes at him, and opened the door for herself. Vihaan followed behind her and saw Siya sitting on the bed, looking highly worried.

Well, there went his plan of going back to Riddhima soon.

"Kya baat hai Sjya?" Vihaan spoke in Vansh’s deep baritone. "Itni tensed kyun lag rahi ho? Are you feeling okay?”

Siya criss crossed her legs and tapped the empty space before her on the bed. Vihaan took a seat on it and waited for Siya to speak. Vihaan followed Siya’s gaze as she looked towards her older sister with worried eyes.

“What’s the matter?” Vihaan asked. “What aren’t you both telling me?”

“I have no idea what she wants to say Bhai.” Ishani responded. “She just kept saying ki jo bhi kehna hai hum dono ko saath mein kehna hai.”

Vihaan scrunched his eyebrows and turned to look back at the younger woman.

“Siya, what is it?” He asked once more.

“Bhai,” Her voice came out extremely rough, “Bhai, Maa…”

Her eyes glistened with heavy tears. Vihaan reached out to wipe them immediately when they fell down her cheeks.

“Bhai, Maa ka khoon Anupriya ne kiya hai.” She revealed in broken sobs.

A deathly silence invaded the room. Vihaan didn’t know how to react. Did he hear her wrong? He must have given the rough texture to her voice.

“What?” Was the only thing he could properly manage to say.

“Haan Bhai.” She repeated. “Maa humein chod kar nahi gayi. Unka khoon hua tha. Aur woh Anupriya ne kiya tha. Meine aap ko phone kar ke batane ki koshish bhi ki thi but Anupriya ne mujh par hamla ki. She slit my throat to silence me.” She placed a hand against her neck and cried.

Vihaan immediately pulled her in for a hug. His own heart was racing. He knew Anupriya was a vile and vicious woman but for her to have been stabbing the family behind their backs, that too for decades? That was a whole new kind of low. He clenched his jaw thinking about how he had to find her and make her pay for her sins.

“I don’t believe this.” Ishani hissed. Vihaan turned to see a furious scowl etched onto her face. “That fcking btch!”

She spun on her heels and marched her way out of the room.

“Ishani!” He shouted.

Fearing she may do something to hurt herself, Vihaan gently released Siya and ran after the other woman.

“Ishani, listen to me!” He shouted after her but she refused to listen.

Vihaan followed her into Anupriya’s room and by the time he entered, the room was being torn apart. The bedsheets and pillows were thrown onto the floor, and all the little objects on the vanity desk were thrown aside. The cupboard was flung open and all the items inside were being thrown out.

“Ishani, kya kar rahi ho?” He asked, ducking under a jewelry box that flew over his head.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” She snapped. “That btch isn’t here so that I can hurt her. Agar woh na sahi, uski cheezein ko toh at least jala sakti hoon.”

Vihaan eyed the pair of scissors in her hand warily.

“Ishani, give me the scissors.” He extended his hand for it but she didn’t listen.

Instead, holding it tightly in her grip, she viciously began stabbing the mattress. Vihaan was horrified.

“Ishani, stop it! You can hurt yourself!” He tried grabbing the scissors out of her hand but greatly failed as the blade sliced across his palm.

He stepped away from her, cradling his injured hand.

“Ishani!” Aangre yelled, running into the room. He gripped her wrist, and sternly told her, “Kenchi chodo.”

“No! Tum jaante nahi isne kya kiya.” Ishani argued with hot tears in her eyes.

“Then tell me. But first let the scissors go.” Aangre spoke gently.

Ishani didn’t completely release the scissors, but she did loosen her grip enough so that Aangre could wiggle the object out of her control. He swung them across the room, and held Ishani by the arms.

“Now tell me. What happened?” He asked.

“That btch killed my mom!” Ishani cried. “Meri Maa ki qatil hai woh!” Her words broke into sobs.

Her body overcame with sobs, and Aangre pulled her into a hug. Vihaan quietly walked over to her, and rested his clean hand over her head. Sniffling, she turned her head his way. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood dripping from his hand.

“Bhai!” Her voice shaky, she held his hand in her own trembling ones. When realization hit her, she cried some more.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Vihaan shushed her, pulling her into a hug. “This is nothing. Don’t worry about it okay.” He kissed her on the forehead to further soothe her but she simply cried some more. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

With a few pats on her arm, Vihaan led Ishani outside of Anupriya’s room and back to Siya’s. Aangre followed after them but stopped at the threshold when Vihaan forbade him from entering further in.

“I’ll take care of the girls. I need you to track down Anupriya. Finding her is our top priority right now.” Vihaan calmly told him. Aangre nodded. His eyes tried to find Ishani but Vihaan told him, “I’ll take care of her. If you want to do the same then find that fcking psycho.”

Aangre spun on his heels and Vihaan closed the door. Turning around, he saw the two sisters wrapped in a tight embrace, both crying their eyes out. He rested his head against the door, and gazed at them while feeling numb inside.

How the hell was he supposed to fix this?

* * *

“Bhabhi.” Aangre greeted as Riddhima hurried her way up the stairs.

Her footsteps slowed when she saw Aangre. “Aangre, upar kya hua? Bahut saari awazein aa rahi thi.”

Aangre pocketed his hands, and took a deep sigh. “Sasu Maa ke qatil ke baare mein pata chala hai. It’s Anupriya.”

His revelation stunned Riddhima. She gripped the railing tightly behind her. She slightly shook her head, unable to fully comprehend the information.

“Tumhe kaise pata?” She asked.

“Siya.” He informed.

Riddhima slid down to the step. Ragini knew about Uma’s murderer and now she’s dead. Siya found out about it and she was almost killed. Now everyone knew. Would they all die too?

Vihaan…

She shook at the horrific thought. She gulped, thinking about how he unwillingly had been roped into another mess that he didn’t belong to. And it was all because of her. If she had just been honest about Ragini to Vansh, then none of this would have ever happened. Vansh wouldn’t have been arrested, he wouldn’t have been taken to the cliff and murdered. Siya would have never been assaulted. The family would never have been broken up to this extent.

She held her head in her hands. Siya would have never had to break that news. Riddhima couldn’t even imagine the kind of pressure or trauma would have been on the woman.

“Bhabhi, are you okay?” Aangre asked, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“This is all my fault.” She answered, her eyes staring far off into the distance.

“How so?” He asked with a scrunch to his eyebrows.

Because she came to the mansion, she wanted to say. Because she defied the rules that had been established by Vansh and began unearthing secrets that should have never been touched. Because she blindly trusted the wrong people and now so many innocent people are having to suffer for her actions.

“Bhabhi?” He softly called to her again.

Her eyes still staring far off into the distance, her words slipped out. “Ragini. Ragini ko pata tha. Woh meri vajah se mar gayi. Siya ko pata chala, woh bhi marne wali thi. Ab Vi-” She choked on her words as the morbid thought deeply unsettled her.

“But it’s not your fault.” Aangre spoke. “Whatever happened is not on you. It’s on Anupriya. She’s the real culprit here.”

Riddhima shook her head. “Nahi, agar meine sach bola hota, toh aisa nahi hota. Mujhe, mujhe Ragini, no it’s all my fault.” She mumbled.

“Bhabhi, it’s not. You’re not the one who killed her.” Aangre tried reassuring again.

“Nahi, but meine-” She stopped when she realized what she was about to say and to whom.

Silencing herself, she gazed at the floor, her eyes once again, staring off into the distance.

“Kidnapped her?” Aangre asked in a gentle voice.

Riddhima turned her attention to him. Her mouth hung open, her eyes tried to refocus themselves onto him.

Releasing a deep breath, he informed her, “I know.”

Riddhima’s heart pounded. “Toh phir tumne-”

He shook his head. “I didn’t tell Vansh anything.” Riddhima scrunched her eyebrows. Aangre continued, “You’ve suffered enough Bhabhi. Yes, you did some really wrong things but you’ve paid the price for them already. There’s no need for you to be hurt any further.”

Her eyes watered. She didn’t quite agree with his statement. She committed a crime against Vansh. Only he had the right to decide whether she was punished enough or not. But he’s not here… No matter. She’ll figure something out that he would certainly be pleased by.

“Tum kahin jaa rahe the?” She asked Aangre, diverting the topic.

“Haan. Vansh has asked me to find Anupriya.” He informed.

“Toh tum karo. Yeh bahut zaroori hai.” She stood up so that Aangre would be motivated to do his assigned task even more.

“Bhabhi, I think we should talk though.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” She dismissed. “Jo Vansh ne kaha hai tum bas wahi karo.”

She began descending the steps and Aangre followed.

“Vansh ne mujhe yeh bhi kaha hai ki I should take care of you.” Aangre spoke sternly.

Riddhima eyed him, displeased. “I’m fine.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Not my problem.”

“I’ll tell Vansh.”

Riddhima flinched. She wrung her hands together. Vihaan couldn’t find out about this.

“Bhabhi,” He took a step closer, “You can talk to us. Vansh, Daadi, me, ab toh Siya bhi aa gayi hai. You don’t have to keep everything bottled up. Thoda thoda kar ke hi sahi, but please do talk to us.” Riddhima’s lips quivered. “Please Bhabhi. Hum sab ko fikar hai aap ki.”

“Jab kuch hai hi nahi kehne ke liye toh mein kya kahun?” She spoke in a saddened voice.

Aangre’s displeasure at her words was visible on his face.

“Maybe not now, but jab bhi kuch kehna ho, aap kahe sakti hai.” He spoke patiently.

Without saying another word to him, Riddhima went back to her new room.

* * *

Vihaan stared at his bandaged hand. Ishani had been continuously crying as she tried to clean up his wound. Ultimately Siya had to push Ishani aside so that her tears didn’t fall onto the ointment she was trying to apply. The younger woman had done a quick and easy job of wrapping up his injured hand.

It was then that Vihaan realized that out of the two girls, it was Siya who was emotionally stronger, not Ishani. Yes, her incessant crying may have been influenced by her pregnancy as well, but something told him this is just how they were. Siya, though she was in a wheelchair, was a little more clinical. Observant, calm, and had a much tighter grip on her emotional reactions. Ishani however didn’t have that. She spoke whatever came to her mind and the venom that she was constantly spewing was just a defensive act. Rather than letting others see her tears, it’s better if they cried first.

He absent mindedly rubbed her arm.

The two women had fallen asleep in his arms while they had cried and reminisced over their mother. Vihaan had patiently listened to them, and let the two bond. Something had told him that they didn’t get to do it quite often.

Now, in the silence of the room, he thought about what to do next. He knew his first step was to find Anupriya, but what then? It’s not like she’ll just confess to the crimes. He needed to find more concrete proof against her if she were to be arrested.

He rested his head back against the headboard.

Ragini…

She knew about Anupriya but how? What kind of information did she stumble on? Was it just another hearsay or something more solid?

That’s where he’ll start. Ragini’s past will unlock all the answers he’s looking for.


	43. fault

It was nearing 5:30 in the morning when Vihaan woke up. He had carefully pried himself out of the two sisters’ hold and had scooted himself off of the bed, being extra mindful of not waking them up.

He had been descending the stairs when he met Aangre on his upwards descent.

“Aangre?” Vihaan slowed in his steps. “What are you doing up so early?”

Aangre looked sheepish. “I actually just came home.” When Vihaan tilted his head, he further explained, “I was out looking for Anupriya.”

Vihaan slumped his shoulders, and kissed his teeth. “Usse dhoond na zaroori hai, but that doesn’t mean you should lose your sleep over it.”

“It’s fine.” Aangre spoke, dismissing Vihaan’s worries. “I got everything set up. If she pops up anywhere in the city, we’ll know.”

Vihaan nodded. “Thanks for that. Now  go sleep .” He instructed.

Aangre nodded and had resumed his climb up the stairs. Vihaan had almost reached the bottom step when Aangre called him.

“Whenever you get the chance, have a talk with Bhabhi.” Aangre said.

Vihaan sighed. “Ab kya hua?”

“She was blaming herself for whatever happened last tonight.”

Vihaan was confused. “Why? She didn’t kill anyone.”

“She’s guilty over Ragini. She thinks that if she had been honest about her then none of this would have happened.”

“But she can’t guarantee that.” Vihaan tried to reason.

“I tried telling her the same but she wasn’t willing to listen. I think she’s scared of what would happen if you ever found out about the kidnapping.”

Vihaan was even more confused now. He blinked a few times to clear his sleep laden mind.

“But she knows that I know.” He said. “That night when I got mad at her, it was over this.”

Aangre cursed under his breath. “From the way she spoke, it seemed like she didn’t. So I told her that I didn’t tell you anything.”

“Shit.” Vihaan rubbed the back of his neck.

Aangre immediately apologized.

Vihaan shook his head. “That’s fine. You can use this to win her confidence. If she asks, I’ll just tell her that I found and saw the proof for myself. What I want to know is was she pretending in front of you or did she truly not remember.”

Aangre got worried.

“Memory loss isn’t a side effect of the pills right?” Vihaan asked.

“They shouldn’t be. But given the fact that the anxiety pills are a trial drug, who really knows.” Aangre replied.

“Fck.” Vihaan muttered.

“I’ll look into it and see if there have been any other patients who displayed any similar symptoms.” Aangre said.

Vihaan nodded. “First sleep. Baaki sab baad mein. See you later.”

Vihaan bounded down the remaining stairs and made a dash for his room.

Even though he desperately wanted to have this conversation with Riddhima, he didn’t want to see her awake this early in the morning. He was pleased when he saw her curled up and sleeping in bed.

He locked the door, stripped down to his boxers, and slipped into bed. Laying on his tummy, he looked in Riddhima’s direction and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The opening and closing of a squeaky door woke Vihaan up. He shifted in bed, and turned his head in the direction of the sound. He forced himself to open one eye and saw Riddhima turn around with clothes in her hand.

He closed his eyes again and spoke in a groggy voice. “Riddhu.”

“Haan.”

“Kya kar rahi ho?” His words came out in a low rumble.

“Nahane jaa rahi hoon.” She answered. “Kyun? Kuch kaam tha?”

“Baat karni thi.”

“Naha kar kar le?” She asked.

Vihaan’s lips curled upwards in a mischievous smirk. Opening his eyes, he asked, “Are you inviting me to shower with you?”

Riddhima stilled in her tracks. “N-nahi toh.” She spluttered. “Mera matlab woh nahi tha. Mein nahane jaungi.  Akele .” She further emphasized so that there was no room for any doubt. “Phir baad mein baat karenge.”

Vihaan smirked as she scurried off into the bathroom. Sighing, he went back to sleep.

* * *

When Vihaan stirred awake once more, it was to see Riddhima pulling out another pair of clothes.

“Phir se nahane jaa rahi ho?” He asked with slight amusement.

“Nahi. Woh kapre badal ne the.” She answered in a small voice.

Vihaan finally pushed himself to sit up in bed and stretched his arms to release his fatigue.

“Isse kya hua?” He jerked his chin at the plain salmon colored saree she was wearing.

“Bruises dikh re hai.” She hugged the clothes closer to her chest. “Mein badal kar aati hoon.”

She had turned to leave when Vihaan reached out and grabbed the end of her saree’s pallu. Riddhima looked over her shoulder.

“Mein ointment laga deta hoon. Better feel hoga.”

Riddhima eyed him warily for a few seconds before she took a seat by the bed’s edge. Vihaan stood up and pulled open a drawer attached to the cupboard. Cracking open the lid for the first aid box, he picked up the tube of ointment and began uncapping it as he made his way back to the bed. He positioned himself directly behind her and unhooked her blouse. Vihaan was surprised to see the horrifying blue and purple bruise. How had he failed to treat it for so long?

He squeezed out some cream and applied it onto her skin. Her back muscles shifted under his touch.

“Did it hurt?” He asked, wondering if the bruise had become extremely sensitive.

Riddhima shook her head.

Vihaan continued to apply the ointment and gently rubbed it into her skin. Now that she was with him, Vihaan found it to be the perfect time to talk about what had happened last night.

“I met Aangre this morning.” He said.

Though he couldn’t see her face, he felt the way Riddhima stilled underneath his touch.

“Oh?” She shifted a little. “What did he have to say?”

“That you think everything is your fault. Mind telling me what that’s about?” He asked, slightly tilting his head to see the side of her face.

“No. I don’t want to talk about it.” She replied.

“And if I tell you that you have to?” He challenged.

“I’ll still say no.” Riddhima had made the effort to leave but she was pulled back by Vihaan.

The small shaky breath that was released from Riddhima didn’t go unnoticed by Vihaan. With her bare back pressed against his naked chest, he knew she was being affected by their close proximity. He would readily let her go. She just needed to answer his questions first.

“Stop moving. Blouse zyaada khul ra hai.” He told her in a low voice.

Riddhima immediately stopped. Vihaan gently lifted her sleeves and pulled them up her shoulders.

“Please mujhe jaane do.” She asked softly.

“Pehle sawalo ka jawab do. Phir chali jaana.”

"Mujhe nahi dena."

“Toh phir din bhar aise hi meri bahon mein rehne ke liye tayar ho jao.” He told her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her even close.

“Vihaan.” She whispered shakily.

He rested his chin against her shoulder and nudged his head with hers.

“Just talk to me Riddhima. Why do you think everything is your fault?” He asked again. She blinked rapidly and looked away. He ran his fingers down her arm, and asked, “Is it about the kidnapping?”

She snapped her head at him in shock. “How do you know about that?”

He blinked in confusion. “I found out while I was learning more about Ragini. Why are you so shocked though? You know that I know.” This time, she looked at him in confusion. “Riddhima, that night when I got mad at you, it was over this. Don’t you remember?”

Riddhima shook her head. Vihaan got increasingly worried.

“What do you remember about that night?” He asked.

“I-I don’t know.” She muttered.

“Riddhima, this is serious.” He scolded.

“Meine kaha na mujhe yaad nahi.” She cried in frustration. Getting out of his grip, she continued to cry. “Mujhe sirf zehreeli naag yaad hai because that’s all you think of me.” Vihaan shook his head. “Sahi kaha tha tumne, zehreeli hi hoon. Jo bhi paas aata hai mar jaata hai.” Her eyes became manic. “Pehle Mummy Papa, phir Sejal, Mrs. D’Souza, Satte, Kabir, Ragini, Vansh, Siya, tum, tumhe bhi maar dungi.”

“Hey,” Vihaan tried pulling her in for a hug but she resisted. “Riddhima, mujhe kuch nahi hoga. Siya ko bhi kuch nahi hua.” He tried to reason but she refused to listen.

“Kuch nahi hua? Itna khatarnak hadsa hua hai uske saath aur tum keh rahe ho ki kuch nahi hua?”

“Riddhima, she's alive.” When she tried to refute him again, he held her by the face and forced her to pay attention to him. “Siya is alive. Uske saath jo hua is  _ not _ your fault. Ragini ke saath jo hua is also  _ not _ your fault. Aur mujhe bhi kuch nahi hoga.” He rubbed his thumbs against her wet cheeks.

“Mein agar na rahoon toh better nahi hoga?” She asked in a small voice.

A cold fear ran through Vihaan. Furiously, shaking his head, he told her in clear words, “No Riddhima. You can’t think like that.”

“But it will be better. No one else will have to get hurt.” Her eyes grew distant as she smiled. “Aur mein Vansh ke paas bhi jaa sakti hoon.” She turned to face him, and rested her hands against his chest. “Woh akela hoga. Usse meri zaroorat hogi.” Her voice cracked. “Please mujhe jaane do.”

Vihaan’s own eyes burned with tears. “Riddhima  _ bilkul nahi _ . You’re not going anywhere. Tum yehi rahogi mere saath, mere paas.”

She lowered her head and cried. “Mujhe Vansh ke paas jaana hai. Usse sorry kehna hai.” She heavily choked on her words. “Usne meri vajah se apni jaan di Vihu. Mein aise kaise jee sakti hoon? Mujhe nahi rehna.”

Vihaan pulled her in for a tight hug. Though his own heart was heavy, he did his best to console her.

“RIddhima, Vansh ne jo kiya, apni marzi se kiya. Tumne thodi na usse dhakka diya.” She cried harder, and he hugged her tighter. “Vaise bhi, do you really think he would want you to give up like this?” Her sobs slowed down. “Pagli, tumhe strong hona hai. Uske mom ke qatil ko dhoond na hai, usse saaza deni hai.”

“Yeh tum kar lena. Mujhse nahi hoga.” She told him with a shaky voice.

“And if I told you ki mujhe tumhari zaroorat hai, toh?”

She shook her head. “You don’t. Mere paas kuch nahi hai dene ke liye.” She pulled away and lightly poked his chest. “Tum na Aangre se madad lo. Woh tumhari bahut help karega.”

“Riddhima.” He stroked her cheek.

She shook her head. “Mere paas  _ kuch nahi _ hai Vihaan.”

He cupped her face, and whispered to her, “I just need you to live. That’s it Riddhima. Just knowing that you’re alive… I don’t know, it makes me excited to live. Sone se pehle tumhare baare mein sochta hoon, aur jab aankhen khulti hai, sab se pehle tumhe dhoondta hoon. Tumhari ek jhalak,” He pulled her closer to him, unable to contain the sheer exhilaration that was going through him. “Aisa lagta hai jaise mujhe ek zor ka jhatka milra hai.”

Riddhima remained quiet, but stared at him. Vihaan wondered if he said something wrong.

Taking in a deep breath, he held her hands. “Riddhima, you’re going to the therapist.” When she tried to pull away, he tightened his grip. “That deal that we had, it’s not for just one session.”

“But you said-”

“Yeah, and now I’m telling you that you’re going until you’re fully well.” He asserted. When she hung her head, Vihaan cupped her cheeks. “Riddhima, there’s no way I’m losing you.”

“Mein teekh toh ho jaungi na Vihaan?”

“Of course you will.” He pulled her in for a hug and gently rocked her. “Mein tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga. But you also have to help me Riddhima. You  _ have _ to keep talking to me.”

Riddhima hugged him back tightly and even though her nails dug into his skin, Vihaan didn’t say a word. It was the first sign that she gave him of wanting to heal. If he had to bear a little pain in the process of her recovery, then so be it.


	44. morning chat

Vihaan quickly turned off the stove and stirred the meethi bhaat.

It was while he was scooping some out into a bowl that Aangre walked in.

“There you are.” He commented with relief.

“Why are you up? You should be sleeping.” Vihaan lightly scolded.

The other man yawned, and pressed the bridge of his nose. “I was but Ishani woke me up with her cries.”

Vihaan slowly brought the ladle down. “I’ll talk to her. You should still sleep.”

Aangre shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. I’m awake now.”

“Aangre, surely I don’t need to tell you the importance of sleep.” Vihaan said, grabbing a spoon.

“I know,” He shrugged, “but there’s just a lot going on right now. The truth about your mom’s death, Ishani’s pregnancy, Bhabhi’s medication, and now finding Anupriya.” He shook his head.

“Hey,” Vihaan placed a strong hand on his shoulder, “You don’t have to take this on alone. We’re all in it together. If you want to help, then I need you at your 100%.” Removing his hand, he picked up the bowl of meethi bhaat. “Now go get some rest.”

Vihaan was about to leave the kitchen, when Aangre stopped him with his question. “Why aren’t you angry?”

Vihaan slowly turned around. “What do you mean?”

“You just found out who killed your mom. You would have been furious. Ran down the streets, and barked at everyone and anyone who would dare to come in your way. But you’ve been so calm.” He commented.

Vihaan slowly worked his jaw before he raised his stern eyes at Aangre. “Just because I’m not barking like a madman doesn’t mean that I don’t want to find her. We will, and when we do, I will see to it that she is thoroughly punished.”

“I get that.” Aangre replied with a shake of his head. “I don’t know. I guess I just expected you to react differently. I mean, this is something that you’ve been wanting to find out for the past three years. Before your accident as well, you were so erratic. And now it’s like,” He shrugged, “almost like it’s trivial.”

Vihaan clenched his jaw and tightened his hold around the small bowl. “Aangre, anger isn’t the best solution to every problem. Sometimes you have to be smart about it. Besides, in my experience I’ve found that intellect goes missing when one’s mind is clouded with fury.”

Aangre nodded in understanding. There was a faint smile on his face.

“How’s Bhabhi doing?” He asked. “I assume you got the chance to talk to her?”

Vihaan sighed and walked back into the kitchen. “Not so great. She’s… she’s in a really bad place.”

“How bad?”

“Very.” There was a large lump in his throat that was making it hard for Vihaan to speak.

“Is it her memory?” Aangre asked.

“I’m not completely sure.” He scratched his temple with the back of his thumb. “She wasn’t too clear about it.” After a pause, Vihaan revealed in a small voice, “She’s entertaining suicidal thoughts Aangre.” The man was stunned. “I don’t know how bad it is exactly, but she was wishing she wasn’t alive.”

“Fck.” Aangre muttered.

“I’ve told her that she has to keep visiting the therapist. And the meds… Aangre, they’re the ones that are scaring me the most.” Vihaan said.

“Part of it has to be mind over matter Vansh.” Aangre replied. “These thoughts that she’s having, they must have sprouted from somewhere. If those issues can be addressed and resolved, then hopefully she won’t need the meds anymore.”

Vihaan nodded. “I just hope she keeps trying. If she doesn’t talk...” He shook his head, and took in a deep breath.

“She’ll be fine.” Aangre reassured him with a strong grip on the shoulder. “We just need to create the right environment for her.”

“Yeah, anyways,” He cleared his throat, “I have to go take this to my lovely wife.” He pointed at the bowl of meethi bhaat. I’ll see you later.” Vihaan patted Aangre once on the back. Whilst leaving the kitchen, he told him, “Now go to sleep.”

Aangre chuckled.


End file.
